Shelter
by sweetestsadness
Summary: HIATUS. A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down. HappyOC. M for later.
1. When It Started

**Chapter One - When It Started  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N:** This note is just a quick message. I used to have a Tig/OC story, but have deleted it upon loosing all interest in it, because of a harmful case of writer's block and life drama. But, I'm back and with a Happy/OC fic, that I hope will be enjoyable.

**CHAPTER ONE  
><strong>

**'WHEN IT STARTED'  
><strong>

The fake smile finally slipped from Nora's lips. Now that she was alone, she had no one to assure, no one to tell that she was fine. Which was a lie she'd been giving all day. She wasn't fine. Her aunt was dead, gone, taken from her. Four years of fighting was just too much for Rachel Rollins. And now Nora was truly alone. The one person in her life that ever cared for her, taken by a nasty habit her aunt had picked up at the age of fifteen. Smoking wasn't only an addiction, it was a sure fire way down the road to a nasty, internally painful death.

Her Aunt Rachel had been an angel sent from heaven at one point in her life. When her parents couldn't help her, well when they gave up on trying to, her aunt was the one person who never said 'I can't do this anymore'. After Nora's accident, that seemed so long ago now, it was Rachel who became her mother, her parent. Rachel loved her unconditionally, unfortunately her parents just didn't have that much room in their hearts for a defected child.

She had just turned ten she was shipped off to Oakland, California. She remembered it as if were yesterday:

_Nora sat on the blue leather upholstered seat, hugging her backpack to her chest for dear life. She never liked buses. She didn't like them when they took her to school and she sure didn't like them when they were filled with adults. Especially ones who stank like the old lady sitting next to her._

_Her nose wrinkled up and she tried to scoot further away from the slumbering grandma, nearly falling out of her seat when the bus lurched to a stop._

"_Oakland, California," the driver yelled out. "Anyone?"_

_Nora looked around at the other passengers, all of them giants compared to her. It was late and many were coming out of their snooze from the abrupt halt of the vehicle. She hesitantly gazed over the old lady next to her, to look out the window. Oakland, California. She was sure this was the place she was supposed to get off at._

_If the familiar woman standing outside the bus, most likely waiting for her, had any say._

_Her aunt. Aunt Rachel. Her mother's sister, she had been told. But she'd never met the woman before. Not once in her long ten years of life. She'd only ever seen a picture of her, and she held that picture now. Looking from it to the nervous looking lady outside._

_When it seemed the bus was going to start moving again, Nora jumped up and ran down the aisle of seats. She waved her hands for the bus driver to see that she needed to get off. He scowled at her, but then pulled the lever to open the doors and let her out. _

_Nora didn't waste anymore of the mans time. She was only ten years old, but she grew up in a strict household and knew when she was trying someones patience. She stuffed the picture of her aunt in her backpack, while cautiously walking down two steep steps, only secure once her feet were on concrete._

"_Nora?"_

_She looked to her right and saw the woman coming towards her. Her aunt. Rachel. Nora gave a small nod, but kept her feet firmly planted on the ground, feeling her skirt ruffle around her legs as the bus pulled out of the stop and moved onto it's next destination. _

_She had to crane her neck a little. Her aunt seeming to be extremely tall. Just like her mother. But she quickly looked to the large brown belt her aunt wore, when she saw the older blonde wince. Trying not to make eye contact when her aunt crouched down. She wanted desperately to take a couple steps back, to regain her personal space. But instead she met her aunts eye._

"_Hello, Nora. My name's Rachel, it's nice to finally meet you," Nora watched as she held out her hand. And brought up to be polite, Nora gently took the larger hand into her own and shook it. It seemed like hours before her aunt spoke again and when she did, she was surprised at what she heard. "May I see your scar?"_

_Nora's eyes grew large. No one ever asked to see it, not unless they were a doctor. It had almost been a year since the car accident, but the scar still stuck out, like a bright pink line across her neck. Apparently the gore-ish color would fade over time. _

_She slowly lifted her chin to show off the mark that made her parents pack her up and ship her off to some unknown relative. She was young, but she wasn't stupid, she knew her parents were disappointed. No more beauty pageants and no more voice lessons, her mothers hopes and dreams of her only daughter becoming Miss Universe thrown right out the window._

_She watched her aunts face closely, ready for the disgust to curl her lips and crinkle her brow, just like it did to her mothers face. Instead, her aunt simply tilted her head and then smiled, once again meeting her gaze._

"_You know, I think it adds a bit of character."_

That had been the first time in eight months that anyone had been able to make her smile. With that memory, Nora caught herself on the verge of tears and looked away from the funeral photo of her aunts smiling face that the pastor had brought over along with the intricately carved silver urn that held her aunts ashes.

With a deep breath, Nora turned and started to clean up. Her aunt had many friends, and while they hadn't lived in the most safest neighborhood, everybody had loved Rachel Rollins. Many people had asked if she needed help with clean up, but she declined each offer. Needing the work to help clear her mind.

She started in the kitchen, where cake plates littered the sink and the counters were overcrowded with Saran-wrapped dishes of comfort food. She tied on an apron to keep her black polyester and spandex dress from being ruined and then set to work. Putting the food in the fridge before hand-washing all the dishes. The house her aunt raised her in was small, large enough for two, maybe three people, but not large enough to fit a dishwasher. When the kitchen seemed to be as spotless as it had ever been she took the trash bag out of the bin and then walked around the house, gathering all the plastic cups people left sitting around.

Maybe it should have bothered her, picking up other people's messes in her home, but she was glad. It gave her something to do, something to distract her.

Tying the bag up she hefted it out of the house, the storm door slamming behind her. Before she could kill herself going down the front steps, she kicked the five inch heels off with a sigh. Her toes tingling in relief. Nora barefooted it the rest of the way to the garbage bins, ridding herself of the white plastic and everything inside it. She then pulled all the bins out to the road for the morning. Turning her head at the sound of a couple kids and a basketball.

"Hey, Nora!" a couple of them yelled and she just gave a small smile and raised her hand in greeting before watching them run off to play hoops and whispering to themselves. In this neighborhood, a lot of the people usually called her white bread, or cracker. Aside from Mr. and Mrs. Walter, her right side neighbors, she was the only other white person on the street. The demographics putting blacks and Latinos in the lead. She wasn't racist, she probably would have been given another minute with her parents, but Rachel had different morals and ideals to teach her about what equality was.

Turning to go back inside the house, Nora once again heard her name called out. Looking to the left, she saw a small older woman hurrying down the front steps of the green house and rushing to the dirty white picket fence separating them, carrying a clear Pyrex baking dish. She had to smile. Eva Rodriquez was her other neighbor. An older lady in her early sixties, tanned skin, a Spanish accent, and a figure that even made Nora jealous of.

Eva was slender enough to fit into juniors clothing, something that Nora was just now having trouble with. And Nora was only twenty-two.

"Nora!" Eva called again, rolling her 'r'. As she stopped and held out the Pyrex dish, careful not to damage her two inch long freshly, manicured nails. Nora rushed over and took the platter with a thankful smile. "Enchiladas!" she announced happily, before her features became more grave. "I am so sorry to have not been able to come to the funeral or the wake. I've been moving in my sister and nephew," Eva informed her. "I don't think it will be too long before Lucia will be joining your aunt in heaven, so I only think it's best to move her in so I can spend time with her while I can."

Nora could only nod in reply at the explanation, before she finally mouthed '_I'm sorry_'. She knew how it was to watch a loved one wither and die. And she could only hope Eva's sister wasn't in the pain her aunt was in at the end.

Eva seemed to space out, deep in thought for a moment and Nora gave her the time to think, but wasn't rude enough to walk away and go back to the house, as much as she felt like doing just that. Instead she looked past Eva, as something caught her eye. A man, tall and bald, with a light scruff on his face, as if he hadn't shaved that morning. He was smoking a cigarette on Eva's front porch and looking right at her. She felt her cheeks grow warm, but as much as she wanted to look away from him, she couldn't.

His eyes were like lumps of coal, dark and deep as an abyss. His face without expression and his stance cold and calculated. He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans, his arms littered with tattoos but she was too far away to make out any of the designs. She also noticed a knife strapped to his side, but of course that didn't much surprise her. She'd seen some of the neighbor kids toting much fiercer looking weapons than that. It was a sad thought, but true.

She jumped a little when Eva's hand patted her cheek. "You are a good girl," the other woman told her. "Your aunt was very proud of you." Those words made her forget the bald man and she looked into the woman's dark brown eyes, her own beginning to water once again.

She gave a small nod, then gestured to the house, wanting to go inside now more than ever. She knew she wouldn't cry, Aunt Rachel had taught her that crying over the dead was selfish. Because once someone was gone, they were most likely in peace and what was the use of crying over some one when they weren't in pain any longer? Nora just really needed the shelter her Aunt's house, that was now hers, brought her.

"Of course, _poco uno_," Eva said gently. And with a last glance at the bald man, Nora hurried back to her house, quickly grabbing her heels left on the porch.

**SSSS**

Happy didn't say a word as he watched his aunt talk with some small blonde bitch next door. He'd noticed the many cars that had been parked along the street earlier and all the black clothes, so it was obvious the girl had lost someone. He eyed her closely, not at all deterred when she returned his gaze. The only thing that surprised him, and even then it was a very small one, was when she looked at the piece of steel attached to his hip and seemed completely unfazed.

His aunt had been talking non-stop since he'd arrived with his mom and the hospice to get her all set up. Moving in wasn't much of a problem, but his aunt seemed worried about not being able to go somewhere, as if the lack of her presence would have been missed. It was obvious his aunt knew the girl well.

He gave her a once over from her short blonde hair to her bare toes. The black dress she wore clung to all the right places, the only jewelry she had on was a cheap necklace that hung all the way down to her navel, and she had nice, shapely legs that made her seem taller than she was. The girl didn't have on a stitch of make-up, but he had to admit the bitch was attractive. And completely out of place in this neighborhood, but apparently she was friendly with the local thug-wannabes.

A parting smile to her aunt and one last look at him before she was hurrying to the safety of her home. Not that she was scared, no, Happy knew when someone was running out of fear. That girl was just wanting the shelter of those walls that whoever she lost could no longer give her.

Happy only looked away when the storm door slammed shut behind her, watching his aunt come up the steps carefully in her red high heels.

"That was neighborly," he commented dryly with another puff from his cigarette. "Who the fuck was that?"

He quirked an eyebrow when he got a smack in the chest in reward, wincing inwardly. His aunt was a little thing, but she could sure pack a fierce punch. "Watch your mouth, Carlos," she admonished, before looking off to the tan house next door with a sad expression, shaking her head. "That is Nora. The poor _chica_ lost her aunt a couple days ago. Rachel was like her _madre_." She tsked quietly before turning to go back inside. "Come. I made extra enchiladas for dinner."

The screen door smacked behind her and Happy took one more puff from his cigarette, stomping it out with the sole of his boot as he looked off to the tan house. For a moment wishing he was back at the club house in Charming, before he made his way inside.

**SSSS**

Nora's boss had given her two weeks off to mourn her loss, she was completely sure that Gary was also giving her the special treatment package many others had done because of her situation. But, she was getting stir crazy, not only that but her sleeping schedule was off the charts. It had only been a week since the funeral and she probably only got about six hours of sleep. She was sure the copious amounts of coffee weren't helping her one bit, but she needed something to keep her going when she was awake.

She had thought maybe it was her aunts final resting place that was unnerving her so much. So, she had moved Rachel's urn and photo around a million and one times, before finally placing it back on the shelf she had put up in the living room for just that. For a whole week she's been cooped up. She cleaned the house from top to bottom more than once and even moved some of the furniture around when she got too bored. She mostly lazed on the couch like a potato, eating all the sugary cakes and pies that were left behind. Eva's enchiladas were gone too.

When it got to the point that the walls of her home only seemed to make her claustrophobic, Nora slipped into her black converse and headed outside. In need of the fresh air, even though it was humid out. The moment she stepped outside, her skin was gleaming with a light sheen of sweat, but she carried onward and trekked up the street.

She was drenched when she came to a stop, smiling as she leaned against the white picket fence, the matching archway giving her some shade.

"Nora!" a light accented voice called out to her. She smiled at the black woman sitting on her porch, with flower pots and soil surrounding her. Two of her sons, Luther and Vandross, hanging around the porch. Their heavy builds making for the obvious protection Vivica needed. Nora didn't know what it was that they did exactly, but she knew Vivica's prized tomatoes didn't pay for the flat screen TV Rachel got a year ago and now sat in her living room.

Nora didn't hesitate when she was waved over, opening the gate and closing it gently behind her. In the entire block, Vivica's house was her favorite, and maybe only because the older woman had a beautiful garden.

"I got tomatoes for you, girl," Vivica said and then waved Vandross off. She watched as the heavier brother walked into the house, while Luther stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a friendly fashion.

"We miss you around here, cracker," he said, making her laugh silently.

"Yes," Vivica nodded as she shoved some soil out of a bag and into one of her pots. "You and your aunt kept me from wasting tomatoes. Poor woman," she muttered quietly before pointing her small hand-shovel at Nora pointedly. "You better not stop eating tomatoes, girl."

Nora shook her head, smiling, before making her answer truly known as Vandross came out with two baskets filled with tomatoes. She took one and hugged it close, earning a proud smile from Vivica. When Nora looked to the other basket that Vandross held, she quirked a curious brow and pointed to herself.

"No, no," Vivica laughed, shaking her head. "Those are Eva's. Could you take them to her on your way back?"

Nora took the other bag with a polite expression, and then started back down the steps. Before she could get to the last one, she felt soft fingers curl around her wrist. She looked back into the honey brown eyes of the black woman. "You take care of yourself. I'll have Luther bring you vegetables from the garden, but you visit us more often, you here me?"

Nora smiled and leaned down to give Vivica a hug.

It took about fifteen minutes to get back to her street, the heat not helping at all, nor the fact she was getting weighed down by the huge tomatoes Vivica had given her. Before she crossed to her house she walked up the drive to Eva's, passing the Harley in the drive with a small look, she'd been hearing its loud rumbling quite a few time this past week, and came to acknowledge that it belonged to Eva's nephew. The bald man.

She stepped up to the front door and lightly knocked on the siding. Stepping back a bit as she set one of the baskets down, so she could swipe her arm across her forehead. Nora waited a couple minutes, curious, only because Eva always rushed to get the door. She tried to look around to the carport to see if the woman's car was there, but then the screen door banged open.

The sound startled Nora, if her heavy breathing had any say. She placed her hand over her heart as she came eye to eye with the black-eyed, bald nephew of Eva's. His brow was set in a frown and he folded his arms over his chest, looking menacing without even trying. She really wanted to get a better look at his tattoos now that she was close enough, but refrained from doing so and coming out looking like an idiot. She just took a small step forward and pointed behind him.

He frowned even further. "What do you want?" his voice was like gravel, and she felt it pull at the pit of her stomach. Something that hadn't ever happened before, so she pushed it away like it was nothing.

Nora knew that without a pen and paper, she wouldn't be able to converse with him. And she doubted he knew sign language, something she had learned just in case. The only person who had gone out of their way to learn it for her was her aunt. Instead, Nora handed the basket of tomatoes to him, holding them out for well over two minutes before he even took them from her. She then pointed to the house.

"You deaf or somethin'?" he asked, his words coming out just as sharp as they were blunt. If she could have been able to speak she no doubt would have sassed: _'If I were deaf I wouldn't be able to hear you, asshole.'_

But since talking was out of the question, she frowned and shook her head. Bending over to pick up the other basket, she walked away and headed back over to her house without a backwards glance.

**SSSS**

Happy stared after her, until she was out of sight. She was a weird bitch, that was for sure. He wondered about her from time to time over the past week, her house sitting there silently, and only a few times did he ever hear the sound of a vacuum.

He didn't ask his aunt anymore about her, because that would be a pussy move. And the only thing his aunt would say was 'poor chica' whenever she was on the porch with him smoking a cigarette and her gaze went to the tan house next door.

Now he stood there with a basket of fucking tomatoes and more questions than before. A bitch had never made him like this, and that was all the more reason he was ready to hit Charming that night, for a nice rough and tumble with a bitch he could forget about right after.

**TBC. Review, please!**


	2. On Your Porch

**Chapter Two - One Your Porch  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Yes, everyone. Even the person who knocked my hopes for this story down a couple pegs. I'm not going to name names. Why should I? But I will say that if anyone thinks Happy is going too OOC or that this will turn into a Mary-Sue... Well, if you don't like it, you have the option of not reading it. :) I do have to say that I'm highly appreciative of one person who did review. Because I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter if they hadn't reached out. I'm also very happy that everyone found this interesting and only hope I can hold your interest with this story until the end of it, so enjoy if you can. Also, this may not follow through with everything that has happened in season four, I'm thinking from this point on it might take a more AU approach. Maybe not AU, but I'm not going to get all into the cartel, just to let everyone know. Certain things will be brought up, but not a lot.

**CHAPTER TWO  
><strong>

**'ON YOUR PORCH'  
><strong>

The day had finally come and Nora couldn't have been happier to have something to look forward to once again. Her job. While it wasn't something glamorous, Nora loved her job. She was surrounded by books all day and only had one co-worker that she didn't get along with. Aside from that, Oakland Public Library gave her life a little more meaning. Especially now that the one person who meant more to her than life itself was now gone.

The moment her alarm clock went off, her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed, feeling as if she hadn't even slept, yet, wide awake and ready to tackle the day. Foregoing her morning coffee routine, Nora stripped out of her pajamas to get the shower over with. She washed and made sure to shave carefully, before getting out and toweling herself off. She lotioned up quickly, enjoying the scent of vanilla and honey wafting around her, the very scent that she remembered her Aunt had worn while she was younger. It was very possible she had bought it simply for that fact alone. Everything Rachel had ever enjoyed and liked that Nora had not, were suddenly things Nora found she couldn't live without.

There was a little voice in the back of her mind telling her it wasn't right. Clinging to things and making them apart of her life, such as her aunts lotion. But how could she let it go? She set the bottle down reluctantly, though.

Picking out clothes for the first day back was easier than she thought. She pulled a pair of simple jeans over her hips and a purple top was added to the assemble. She grabbed a pair of boots and yanked her purse free from the rack, kicking the door shut behind her.

Barefoot, she padded through the house. Catching the clock on the microwave, she blew out a relieved sigh. She still had an hour. Just enough time to start the coffee, put her shoes on, and have a moment to herself with the love of her life. She sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen and pulled her boots on while the coffee maker garbled and filled the house with its rich, caffeinated scent. The smell was intoxicating, filling her nostrils and making her salivate for the hot boost of energy.

As soon as her cup was doctored, Nora ducked out to the back porch and sat in her favorite old bench. Frowning at the lumps in the cushions. She tried shifting around for some comfort, but came up empty-handed.

With an annoyed sigh she slumped back and tried to enjoy her coffee, eying the backyard critically. The neighborhood wasn't exactly the cleanest, some yards just down right horrid. But, Rachel had been hellbent on keeping their landscape crisp and clean both in front and back, so at the sight of a couple weeds, Nora made a mental note to get to them whenever she had a moment.

The coffee cup was halfway to her mouth when a voice shot through her body and pulled at her center. Nora looked over her shoulder, but with the fence in the way, she couldn't see hide nor shiny head of the man.

"Hey dickhead, you the one who made pancakes?"

Nora quirked an eyebrow, when she heard another man's voice reply with a struggled, 'yeah'. By the sound of it, she would guess whoever it was, was lifting something heavy.

"You gonna clean your shit up?"

"Now?" the other voice asked, strained. And Nora having picked up on her aunts curious nature over the years... Gently stood up on the not-so-stable, lumpy porch bench to get a look. Curiosity killed the cat, but Nora figured being human gave her the advantage. Seeing two other guys in Eva's backyard lifting a crate while Eva's nephew watched on expectantly raised her two some-what, manicured eyebrows. Neither were bad looking, but she definitely wouldn't want to be alone with them for long. Just like with Eva's nephew. Hell, Eva's nephew – who's name she still didn't know – was a scary bastard, if she was honest with herself. The last time they interacted she had been terrified, but forced herself to keep her head up and not continuously look back to make sure he wasn't right behind her. Only breathing once the door was shut and locked securely behind her. She had nearly dropped Vivica's tomatoes once or twice. But the horror of bruising a couple of Vivica's finest fruits wasn't nearly as horrifying by that fact that while scary as shit, Nora felt her stomach quiver in delight at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, now. Who the hell you thinks gonna do it?"

"Your mom and aunt," The blonde one said, much to Nora's surprise. Rachel would have slapped him silly. You make a mess in someone's home you pick it up. Sure, she hadn't during the wake, but that was different. Eva was a busy woman with her job and church functions, and now family to care for. And from what the older woman had told her, her sister, Lucia, was in no shape to pick up some little assholes mess.

"They ain't your maids," Eva's nephew spat, pissed, and Nora had to smile. But very quickly wiped it from her lips. Eva's nephew was an ass. Scary to the point she might need a klonopin if she ever had another face-to-face with him, but he was still an ass. His words still very clear in her head. _'You deaf or somethin'?'_

_Bastard._

She stood there, still as a stone, until the backyard was empty and the blonde took off over the fence to play ball with a couple of the neighbor kids. There was no doubt in Nora's mind that they would hustle him. Caught between feeling sorry for him and thinking he deserved it. Slowly, she got herself down from the rickety bench and went back inside to enjoy the rest of her coffee.

**SSSS**

Nora was happy to finally be at work, to have a purpose rather than be her own house maid. And she couldn't wait to get out there to roll the trolly around and put books in their rightful place. Sure, some people wouldn't think a job as a librarian was so great, some would even look down upon it. But, after arriving at her aunts, Nora learned that you had to take what life gave you. She barely graduated high school, and the only respectable job that didn't leave her pumping gas or tending bar was the library. And with her inability to speak, it only made finding a job harder. Things might have been different if she never came to Oakland, but she didn't want to ever think about that.

Before arriving at her aunts, Nora had lived quite the pristine lifestyle. Her dad was a lawyer in Los Angelus, most of his clientele being of the rich-and-famous variety. Her mom was a dutiful house wife, who left her children with a nanny so she could spend her husbands money. And when Lara Gilbert wasn't doing that, she was pressuring her eldest, Nora, into every beauty pageant imaginable. Her special talent, being singing. Nora had loved to sing, but the constant need to be perfect every time was smothering.

The car accident had been a blessing in disguise, really:

_Nora tried wiping her tears away as her mother continued to yell from the driver's seat. She held her jacket close and looked out the passenger window to hide her face. If her mother saw, it would just get worse. She didn't even have the courage to look behind her and see how her little brother was faring. _

"_I mean, are you stupid or something, Nora!" her mother yelled at her, no doubt looking at her now, as they came to a red light. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "What did I tell you about eating before an audition? Water and saltines only. But, no! You needed pancakes and goddamn bacon! You know you have stage fright! Did you do this just to get at me? Throw up all over the judge to make me look bad?"_

_Nora shook her head, not even daring to look at her mom, and thankful the car started moving once again. She practically hugged the right side of her seat and gently looked through the small space to see her seven year old brother giving her a small smile as he gripped her hand in his small one. The fact that her brother knew how she was feeling and was offering her what support he could give, made her sniffle audibly. Setting her mother off on another flare._

"_Are you fucking kidding me!" Lara screamed. "You're crying? You just lost my chance of being the mother of Little Miss Los Angelus, and YOU are crying? You little ungrateful-"_

_While her mother continued, Nora looked out the windshield at the sound of horns blaring, two cars trying to come to a stop before anything could happen, but Lara had a lead foot on the gas."Mom, stop!" she screamed as Lara ran the red light in a fit of rage._

Those were the last words Nora ever spoke.

And not even a year passed, before both of her parents gave up on her and sent her to her aunts. While her father had told her he loved her, her mother had only given her a short hug at the bus stop. She hadn't heard from them since, aside from the occasional birthday card every other year that was only signed by her dad and brother.

"Hey Nora, good to see you back!" came the chipper voice of one of her co-workers.

Lacy.

Lacy was older than her, by a good ten years. And at thirty-two, the light colored woman was rocking a body Beyonce would be envious of.

She turned and smiled at Lacy, as she put her keys and purse in the cubby with a small _clank_. Grabbing the dry erase board inside by the string and putting it around her neck like a necklace. It was a pain in the ass, but it was the only thing she had to communicate with people when they didn't know sign language.

"I was so sorry to hear about Rachel," Lacy apologized quietly, throwing her disposable coffee cup away, with an audible sigh of grief, but her next words managed to put a smile back on her face. "I would have come to the funeral, but I had to go to Fresno. My sister just had her third baby boy."

Nora's eyes lit up at the sound of a baby, and she quickly waved her hands around to sign._ "That's fine, there was a lot of people as it was. Congrats, though, Auntie!"_

Lacy shrugged, but her hidden smile spoke volumes on the pride she felt. "By the way..." she said, looking around before lowing her voice to a whisper. "I hear Michelle isn't coming in today. Gary said she called in sick." The change in subject was usual. While at work, her and Lacy tended to not delve into personal issues. And with the both of them being busy the past two weeks, meant they would need to have one of their girl chats soon enough at the local coffee house. Her and Lacy weren't thick-as-thieves close, but they had a connection.

The news about Michelle was more than just a relief. Michelle was a blonde bomb-shell who thought her shit didn't stink. She also thought she could get away with just about anything. Like flirting with the cute guys who came in rather than doing her job. Or taking more than her fair share of breaks.

Gary purposefully looked the other way since he had an everlasting crush on the prom queen. But he also took things very seriously when Michelle treated Nora badly. Which was quite frequently. Many times the other blonde had called Nora a 'mute', and while she was, Gary didn't just stand by and let that kind of harassment fly. But when Gary wasn't around, Michelle had her quota of loathsome things to say.

"Welcome back, Nora," Gary gave her a courteous smile as he came into the back room, the twinkle in his eye very much like that of a hopeful teenager. It seemed Gary's taste in women varied considerably. She had already turned him down three times, but he never lost hope. Maybe he was just lonely...

Nora had to admit that Gary was a looker, so if he _was _lonely every other woman in Oakland was blind. He had gone to high school with Lacy, and according to her he had been a wrestler. Fourteen years later and he was still looking fine. His hair was a blonde tousled mess, that she imagined running her hands through on lonely nights. His face was Ambercrombie & Fitch worthy, and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. But looking at him now as he saddled up next to her, she could only think of a pair of dark eyes that would have stunned her into silence had she been able to talk. And those eyes didn't come in a clean-cut, underwear model package.

"You know..." Gary said, wrapping his arm about her shoulder._ Ah_, that's why she'd turned him down so many times before. He was way too touchy-feely in the work place, definitely someone for Michelle. It was a wonder the girl wasn't jumping at the chance. "If you need another couple days – a week even – you're more than welcome to have the time off. With pay." He added on the last bit as an afterthought.

He was also very generous, sometimes too much. Nora shook her head fiercely, pulling away from him and hurried to scribble something down on the white board. When she was finished she turned it to him.

"_Thank you, Gary. But its fine. I NEED to work."_

"If you say so..." he said, his chuckle a little unnerving, especially as he eyed her up. She could almost feel it, as if he were trying to undress her with them. Now, she really knew why she'd turned him down before. Gary just made her feel awkward at times.

She could see Lacy shaking, from trying to contain her laughter, but Nora didn't find it funny. Not at all. She quickly made her escape, gesturing to the main floor, so she could get to work before Gary asked her out for a fourth time.

**SSSS**

It was around five o'clock when Nora finally got home, her keys clanking in the bowl near the door as she walked through the threshold. She quickly signed to the urn, where her eyes immediately went. The picture that rest next to it smiling brightly back at her.

"_Hey, Aunt Rachel."_

She knew she wouldn't get a reply, but it didn't stop her from staring at the silver container as if it would. Finally she sighed and went to the kitchen. She dropped everything on the counter and took out the bottle of White Merlot. If there was one bad habit her aunt rubbed into her, it was drinking. Nora wasn't an alcoholic, but she wasn't a prude when it came to alcohol either. She liked her wine and when it came to beer... Well, she was more picky with her hops.

With the wine resting on the counter, Nora hurried to the bedroom to quickly change her clothes into something that was more appropriate for yard work, deciding now was as good a time as any. Her whole day at the library was a constant thought about those damn weeds in the yard. And just how much she had let the yard go in the months she'd been caring for Rachel. Not that it was her aunts fault, she was way more important than a couple pesky weeds.

With a pair of shorts and a tank top, Nora grabbed her choice of drink to keep her hydrated and set to work. Starting with the back yard and slowly making her way to the front.

By the time she was done weeding, half the bottle was empty and the sun was down, the moon shining brightly above her head. But that didn't stop her. She kept finding things that needed to be done, so she switched that porch light on and kept on going, the wine fueling her. She trimmed the rose bushes, ripped out all the dead plants and flowers, and made plans to get more at the nursery tomorrow after work.

It was fairly easy to rage over her parents, as she ripped a plant up from the earth. Especially the lack of her mother's appearance at the funeral. Nora knew Rachel and Lara never got along, they had been eight years apart and while Lara was a lazy, greedy, gold digging whore; Rachel was a mellow, occasional pot-smoking, nurse who worked her whole life. But that shouldn't have stopped Lara from coming to her sisters funeral. They were blood. They were family. Even if they hated each other. The very least Lara could have done was call, or hell even a flower arrangement would have been fine. It would have showed that she at least cared. Somewhere deep down in the black pit that was her heart.

But, no. Lara Ann Gilbert was much to high and mighty to pay any respects to her dead lower-class sister!

Nora hacked away at the overgrown burning bush next to the fence separating her lot from Eva's, taking all her frustration out on the poor red shrub. The only thing that penetrated her inner ramblings was the low rumbling of a motorcycle. A sound she was getting very familiar with, since it came and went at all hours. She looked over her shoulder as the noise only continued to get louder. Seeing the taillight before she saw the man.

Her stomach tied itself into knots. A weird feeling that even Gary's good looks never produced. Hell, Christopher Simms – the only boy in high school who paid any attention to Nora and was her first in the biblical since – never made her feel like this.

And she thought Eva's biker nephew was an ass, he protected his family, but he was still an ass after Nora's sixth glass of wine. First impressions were something Nora never forgot.

She frowned when she remembered his oh-so subtle words: _'You deaf or somethin'?' _The remembrance of it just made her hack at the plant even more ferociously. Mad at herself for thinking, ass or not, he hadn't looked bad that day in his jeans and wife-beater. Scary or not, he still made her stomach feel like it was turning in on itself. She was attracted to a scary-ass biker. An _older_, scary-ass biker. Nora couldn't ignore the fact that Eva's nephew had quite a few years on her. But, hell, so did Elvis. And Elvis was dead, but that didn't stop her from drooling over him whenever there was a movie on with him in it.

Looking across the fence, she watched as the Harley pulled up and he killed the engine, taking his night goggles off and sticking them in the pocket of his leather vest that hid behind his hoodie. He took his helmet off and his bald head shined a little in the moon light. He definitely shaved it to perfection...

_Bastard._

Nora scowled at the burning bush, as she mangled the red leaves with the pruning shears, completely frustrated at herself that she didn't foresee the damage until it was done.

So surprised with the sudden throbbing in her left finger, Nora dropped the shears and bumped into the stool she set up as her refreshment stand. The sound of glass shattering loud in her ears. If her vocals weren't a torn up mess of tissue, she would have screamed. Instead, she was placed in a state of shock as she caught sight of the blood that had dripped all over her hand from the gaping slice in her right index finger.

_**SSSS**_

Church had been one fucked up mess. Blow wasn't what they were into. And by shoveling the Cartel's bullshit onto their platter, was a move Happy disapproved of and he wasn't afraid to show it by voting 'no' earlier.

He left the clubhouse before it got too late, and possibly a little too early. A bleached blonde with a nice rack had shown up just as he was leaving, looking like she needed help with an itch he had no problem scratching. But of course, the urgent text from his aunt had him jumping on his bike and peeling out of the lot.

The ride home had its highs and lows. The wind relaxed him, but his muscles were still strung. Eva hadn't elaborated on just why he needed to get home _'and now'_. It was a forty-five minute drive from Charming to Oakland and the shapely blonde had him wanting to stay. But the thought of his mom biting the dust while he got blown off by a pair of luscious, collagen enhanced lips, was one of the few things that made him want to hurl.

Lucia Lohman didn't deserve an award for Mother of the Year, but she had raised him as best she could when his dickhead of a father walked out of them when he was six. She had worked hard to keep food on the table and a roof over their head. And he had repaid her by disappearing for days on end as a teenager, years had gone on like that until one day he walked through the door and she was gone. The least he could do was be there when she finally bit it.

He barely even noticed the girl next door when he heard something crash, he just rushed up the steps to what he now called home, only to be met at the door by Eva. "Oh my, what happened to Nora?" she asked looking past him and he repaid her the same kindness as he looked over her small frame and into the house.

"Where's mom?"

"Sleeping, Carlos. Oh the poor, _chica._ She's bleeding!" Eva shoved him out of the way and ran towards the gate.

"Who? Mom?" Happy asked, hesitating near the door and wondering what the hell was wrong with his aunt. Who gave a shit about the neighbor? Nora.

"No, Nora," Eva spat, throwing him a vicious glare, before she went bi-polar, her expression switched audomatically to concern when her eyes leveled on the willowy blonde next door. His aunt practically climbed the picket fence without actually crossing it. "Nora! _Ah, dios!_ Are you okay, _poco uno_?"

_What the fuck?_ Happy thought as he looked from his aunt, to the neighbor, and then the house where his mother was what? Sleeping? "Eva!" he snapped, suddenly irritated that he'd left TM for no reason at all. That fake blonde bitch could be sucking his cock right now while the music blared and his brothers either drowned their sorrows in alcohol over the vote or used some crow eater to bang them out. "Is mom okay or not?"

Eva dismissed him with a wave of her hand as she tried getting the short haired blonde's attention. "Lucia is fine, Carlos. Nora!" she snapped her fingers. "_Niño!_"

Happy cursed and spit on the pavement, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't blow up. When he actually looked at Nora, he frowned. The girl just stared at her hand while her blood continued to pump out like a pulsing geyser, covering her hand and running down her arm. Was she stupid too?

"Come help me, Carlos!" Eva yelled at him, already clicking her way over in her heeled slippers.

"Why?" he asked, not seeing why his assistance was needed, he was hellbent on getting back to the club and away from the doom and gloom of his aunts house if his mother wasn't on her way out. He was already reaching for his glasses when he heard Eva spouting off in Spanish. "_Fuck_," he sighed, jumping over the gate, while Eva led Nora to the porch, muttering insults at him. He really didn't give a shit if the neighbor girl bled out. Hell, it didn't even look like it needed stitches. But if it weren't for Eva his mom wouldn't have a place to stay, unless Clay and the boys threw out a miraculous welcome mat. Which was very doubtful. So he found it better to be in her favor than not.

Scowling he gripped Nora's elbow – perhaps a little too firmly – and raised her arm, dragging her that couple extra feet to the bench. He knew she snapped out of the daze when she tried to pull her arm away, but his hold only tightened, until he shoved her onto the bench swing, more roughly then he actually intended, but he was pissed. Her glare didn't faze him and he just glared right back. "You got a first aid?" _Bitch_, was at the tip of his tongue, his anger maybe a little misguided. But he held back in Eva's presence.

She didn't answer, of course, he didn't really think she would. Not by opening her mouth anyway, since he now knew she couldn't speak. Thanks to Eva enlightening him on a few things.

It was a long, drawn out moment of silence. And he got a really good look at her. While blonde, she was nothing like the one he wanted to fuck tonight. Not at all. While the sweetbutt had tits that would overflow his hands, Happy could make out that Nora's would be a perfect handful. They were nice and round, compressed in her tank top. She also didn't have as much of a curvy body as he originally thought when he'd seen her in the black dress. No, the rest of Nora's body was small. In-fact, she looked damn near dainty. Fragile, even as she continued to glare like she could really intimidate him. The one thing that made him pause was the white jagged mark several inches below her chin, streaking across her jugular. He almost raised an eyebrow when she jutted her chin out as if to give him a better look, but the look on her face dared him to say something.

Happy couldn't tell what caused a scar like that, not at that precise angle, he'd need a better look. He told himself he didn't care, before instructing Eva to hold her arm up, while he stalked into Nora's house and searched for a first aid kit.

**TBC**


	3. Here We Are

**Chapter Three - Here We Are  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N:** Seriously sorry for the long wait! I really don't think 'family drama' is even that great of an excuse. But, I have been busy, and haven't been able to get the imagination working when I have a free moment. Also, I'm really not trying to start a fight, or rub people the wrong way with what I had said in my last A/N. If people have issues about what I say or how I write, what the hell can I do about it? People have a right to their own opinions. I get that. Free speech and all that. I myself am a very opinionated person, only I'm more quiet about it, surprisingly since I'm from an Italian and Irish background. People (yes, you lovely people who read this stuff I spout out), say what you want. Write good reviews. Write bad reviews. I'm definitely leaning toward good reviews here, but hey... Many of you have given me the courage to keep going, and I'm not backing down from this story. I'm going to see it through to the end. So no one worry. I'm going to try and set a time limit for when chapter come out. So maybe they can come quicker for you guys.

I have to say that I really do appreciate those of you who have taken the time to tell me that my story is, in fact, good. I'm actually my number-one enemy when it comes to writing, because I down it from the very beginning. So this story continues for you guys, and because I really do love Nora. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER THREE  
><strong>

**'HERE WE ARE'  
><strong>

Nora glared at her offending digit. All bandaged and medicated with alcohol, Neosporin, and four waterproof Band Aids, thanks to Eva. Happy had been no help at all. _Happy_, that was his name, finally she had something to call him besides 'Eva's nephew'. Well, apparently his name was Carlos but the man preferred to be called an emotion he clearly didn't even know the meaning of. _Happy_.

He had been a dick from the moment he walked back out of her house with the first aid kit. And Nora was just happy that Eva had jumped in before the man could cause anymore damage, but still... Four Band Aids for a measly little cut? Sure it bled like the Niagara, but it eventually stopped...

Her eyes only narrowed in on the wounded limb. As if it was also the cause of her pounding headache. She wasn't about to admit that she, in fact, had a hangover. Nope, Nora Lane Gilbert was the responsible one. She didn't drink almost a whole bottle of wine on her own and then go all Freddy Krueger on a shrub. Nora let out a ragged huff as she picked up her coffee with a wince and took a gentle sip, thankful her shift at the library didn't start until noon. She still had a couple hours to soothe her head and get ready.

But as she thought about it, there wasn't much she wanted to do in-between now and then. Nothing needed to be done. The house was spotless and the laundry was non-existent. She straightened at that. Was that what she had been doing? Cleaning her heart out for weeks so she didn't have to think about how her not-so-perfect-but-content life had been turned upside down... How her normal regime had suddenly taken an unexpected turn. Sure, she knew the day would come when Rachel would no longer be there. The 'stage four, better get you affairs in order' crap the doctor spat at them had been absolute.

However, knowing that the day would come and being ready for it were very different. Nora wasn't ready to lose Rachel. She wasn't ready to be without that mother figure in her life. Rachel wasn't perfect; she smoked horribly, and not just tobacco. Weed was a friend when she was down in the dumps, and at fifteen Rachel let Nora have her first doobie. But, Rachel was in no way, shape or form, like Lara. Rachel had been down to earth, she didn't yell unless it was really warranted, and she didn't hit. Not once did she ever raise a hand to Nora.

Aside from continuing to smoke, even after finding out about the cancer, Rachel _had _been perfect. She'd been everything Nora needed and more.

Looking around her lonely little kitchen, with it's checkered linoleum and outdated refrigerator, Nora for once didn't know what to do.

**SSSS**

Noon couldn't have come fast enough. Two pots of coffee and a couple aspirin didn't improve Nora's 'headache'. And morning television was definitely taking a nose dive, every five minutes she looked to Rachel's urn. Ten minute 'til, and Nora all but ran for the door, clutching her purse and locking the door, nearly jumping down the steps to get to her car.

Of course, getting to it without being intercepted, was a prayer gone unanswered.

"Nora," the lightly accented voice was hard to ignore. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to face Eva, briefly noticing the lack of a Harley in the older woman's driveway. She raised a hand in greeting as she stepped closer to the fence Eva was currently leaning against. "Thank goodness I caught you!" she said and Nora couldn't help noticing the out-of-breath tone. Looking down her smile turned a little more sincere. Eva was in skinny jeans and a pair of heals, definitely not the attire most women her age wore. "I just got a call from work and they want me to work the night shift. I'll be leaving around the time you get home, I believe... I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?"

A couple seconds passed before Nora noticed Eva was waiting. She immediately nodded and mouthed, '_of course_'.

Eva's smile became full-fledged. "Oh, thank you, _pequnita_. I just need you to come over here and watch my sister for a little while. Carlos went out of town, and I wouldn't usually leave Lucia, but I'm being paid a lot to work this shift. And to be honest, in this economy every penny counts..."

Nora wasn't about to deny that she felt nervous about watching over Eva's sister. What if something happened? What was she supposed to do if the woman suddenly stopped breathing, call 911 and breathe heavily into the phone? But at the same time, the pleading look on Eva's face just about keeled her over.

She stopped herself from signing, and slowly mouthed the words, _'Don't worry. I'll be here.'_

**SSSS**

Work wasn't as much of a godsend this time around. Michelle had come in and Lacy was off. Gary had also been absent, so the insults had been flying all day. They definitely needed to get some new blood into the library. That or the volunteer list needed another look over, but it wasn't like she could call them in. Thankfully, she left Gary a note.

Nora saw Eva's face peeking out the curtain of the front window as she pulled up into her own driveway. The Spanish woman already clamoring down the front steps in nursing scrubs and comfy white sneakers, while Nora pushed the door shut on her 1966 Volkswagen Beetle with a rusty squeal.

"Thank you so much,_ chica_!" Eva said hurriedly but with an appreciative smile, as she threw her purse into the car. And Nora looked down at her watch, she was five minutes late.

Glancing back to Eva she shrugged her shoulders and began walking around the fence, while Eva searched her key-chain for the right one. "I don't know who I would have called," the older woman muttered to herself. "But, I'm sure you just got held up with something?" she said, rather distractedly, before letting out a triumphant '_ah-ha_', holding up the key to her car. Nora smiled at her, but couldn't help feeling the anger boiling back up within her. She had been held up. By Michelle. "I don't have time to introduce you to Lucia, but she knows you're here. So just go on in and say _hola_. Oh _dios_, I'm late!" she screeched. Raising her hand in farewell, Nora watched her pull out and take off down the street to Highland General.

With a silent sigh she glanced to her house, guessing that the shower and change of clothes wouldn't be such a great idea. Plus, she didn't feel right leaving Lucia alone. She turned to go into Eva's house when she saw the newspaper out on the lawn. Bending over she grabbed it, but caught a small flash out of the corner of her eye. Her spine stiffened and she slowly looked up. A gray van was parked a couple houses down across the street and Nora could just make out a person in the driver's seat.

She knew better than to just stand there and watch. These streets weren't exactly safe, drive-bys were a constant. And maybe not always on this street, but if not then the next one over. The loud 'pop' of a gun wasn't a sound she considered foreign.

Quickly she turned and headed into Eva's house. A home she'd been in many times when she was younger, but things had changed a little. Like now, she had a live-in sister and nephew.

Nora locked the door behind her, better to be safe than sorry, she figured. Slowly she set her purse on the coffee table and smiled at the smell of cinnamon and chili powder. Bringing back memories of her childhood when her and Rachel would come over for dinner. The thought brought on a frown, and she put her hands together as she turned around and walked towards the hallway, just passed the front door where the bedrooms were. Eva _had_ said to come and say hello.

Remembering that she couldn't in fact speak, Nora hurried back to her purse and took out the pencil and notebook she kept with her. Softly she knocked on a door. It was cracked open and the voices of some Spanish talk show filtered out.

"Come in," came a softly aged voice and Nora slowly pushed the door open, the hinges whining. She had been expecting a similar case to her aunt's last days. A shriveled up lady, who looked completely lifeless, in a body so small and sickly she was afraid the current from the fan would blow her away. What she saw surprised her.

Lucia was the same size as Eva, including a tan face flushed with health and vitality. She sat up in bed a quilt over her lap and a magazine – that Nora didn't recognize – in her hands. Her nails were done up just like Eva's too, only they weren't so long. The woman even had a little make-up on, the blue eyeshadow highlighting the wrinkles around her eyes and the lipstick just a little too bright, but her smile was flawless and contagious. The only sign that Lucia was sick was the colorful scarf draped around her head. Nora knew that beneath, she was desperately trying to grow her hair back. Rachel had tried, but with her constant smoking and the never-ending treatments, the chemo had gotten the better of her.

Nora lifted her hand in greeting, mouthing _'hi'_.

"Hello. Nora, right?" Nora nodded and walked further into the room, to the chair beside the bed. "I'm Lucia Lohman, Eva has told me much about you," she smiled kindly.

Nora smiled and bent over her notebook, jotting down a few things quickly. When she was done she handed it to Lucia, who took it without hesitation.

_'It's wonderful to finally meet you. Eva's mentioned you in passing. She loves you very much.'_

Lucia laughed at this. Not a small snicker, but a full belly laugh that made her voice husky. Nora looked confused as she took the notebook back and raised her eyebrow. "Oh, yes. Eva loves me. So much she left for a bit of play time with her _amante_." She said with a wistful look and a waggle of her brow. "Eh, she deserves a little fun."

Nora's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She wished to sign, but once again took to her notebook.

_'But she said she had work...'_

When she showed it to Lucia, the woman laughed again. "Would you tell the babysitter you were leaving the house for a roll in the hay, _chica_?"

Nora paused, considering this for a moment, before shrugging indifferently. For the past four years she'd taken care of Rachel and not once had she left for a 'roll in the hay'. Nora was left a little shocked, and disgusted as the news sunk in. Eva was off... well, _getting off_. She shuddered involuntarily and she must have made a face, because Lucia laughed again before going back to flip through her magazine.

It was a while before either of them said anything. Lucia was focused on the going-ons in her Spanish Enquirer. And Nora was left staring at the TV trying to make out just what the people were saying. Some soap opera was now on and she tilted her head absently wondering why Juan was kissing Regina when he loved Aimee. The show had been playing for a while and she'd only just figured out that Regina and Aimee were twins and not in fact the same person. It was very difficult to keep track when she didn't even know the language.

She turned toward Lucia, lost in another magazine, and then gently wrote into her notebook.

_'Are you hungry?'_ It said, and she handed it to her, before pointing outside. It was now dark and Nora's own stomach was growling to be fed.

The side of Lucia's mouth lifted and she seemed to be weighing her options. "No thank you, _pequnita_. Go ahead, though," she said, waving her off. "I'm sure Eva left the refrigerator fully stalked."

Lucia wasn't wrong. There were a couple covered Pyrex dishes and Nora took them all out and surveyed what she was left with. So, it was either tamales, rice and beans or she called for pizza. It wasn't a difficult decision and she was no sooner back in the room with a plate of Eva's wonderful homemade food. When she sat down, Lucia joined her to watch the show, explaining to her about everything that was going on. And when it ended she raised her hands in a 'that's it' gesture.

"Afraid so," Lucia said, folding her hands. "The show ended last year, sadly."

Nora grabbed her book and scribbled, before she stood up and grabbed her dirty dishes. Looking back she saw Lucia smiling.

_'Well, at least Juan and Regina lived happily ever after.'_

"Maybe," Lucia said with a laugh. "The ship could have sunk."

Nora laughed silently and shook her head, before walking out of the room to clean up her mess in the kitchen. She liked Lucia. She was nice and very much like Eva, but there was also a hardness to her. Like she'd seen a lot of things maybe she shouldn't have in her years. Her eyes were dark brown, nearing black just like her sons... Her son. For a millisecond she was afraid he'd come walking through the door, but then she remembered Eva telling her that Happy was out of town. That's why she was here in the first place. Eva was 'working' and Happy wasn't around, so there wasn't anyone else.

Putting the last dish into the dishwasher, and washing all the soapy water and suds out of the sink, she dried her hands off on the towel thrown over her shoulder. Smirking when she caught sight of all the tequila bottles through the glass of the cupboard. She shook her head at the memory of Rachel and Eva finding her in there with a bottle. She'd been fourteen. And instead of being grounded, the two of them sat her down, told her the consequences of drinking too much and then poured her a glass. Making her drink until she passed out. At the time she had been excited, by morning she realized that she'd been punished.

Folding the towel neatly on the counter, Nora went back into the room and found Lucia sleeping. She smiled and turned the volume on the TV down, gathering all the gossip magazines and putting them into a pile on the nightstand before clicking the light off. She closed the door as quietly as possible behind her.

Catching the time on the cable box in the living room, Nora went over to the window and peeked out the curtains. It was ten, Nora wasn't expecting Eva to get home until a couple more hours, but she wanted to see if the van was still there. A gentle breath of relief left her mouth when she saw the spot now vacant and she pulled the curtain back into place.

Nora kicked her shoes off and placed them out of the way as she laid on the couch and flicked the TV on, seeing what was on at this time of night. She just started watching Fried Green Tomatoes on CMT, a movie she'd always started to watch, but never been able to finish.

**SSSS**

This shit was getting bad. Transporting wasn't such a rough position. It had them dipping their fingers, but never tasting. It was only a matter of time, though, when muling turned to dealing. And it seemed some charters were already passed the point, even without Gallindo and their squandering for a convoy. SAMTAZ was already knee deep and were only sinking further in a pile of meth bullshit.

Happy spit on the driveway as he killed the engine and took off his helmet, settling it over the handlebar as he stood and walked towards the house. Boots scuffing loudly against the cement in his frustration over his inner ponderings. This shit could never get out, he'd always have to carry it around, an extra weight on his shoulders. What was one more thing, huh? While he was sure his brothers had problems with this deal, they all had to keep it to themselves. Talking would hint hesitation, and that could lead to a fuck-load of disasters. Disloyalty, paranoia, treason.

Clay obviously needed this. So, who was he to say otherwise when the vote was out on his favor?

The door was unlocked and he was hit with the smell of bacon. Of course, Eva would be up this early in the morning cooking breakfast. And with the last twenty-four hours he could use the meal. He slipped his sweatshirt off, baring his cut proudly while he was in the sanctity of what he considered his home. He headed for the kitchen, but was stopped by the small curled up lump on the couch.

Frowning, Happy stepped forward, tilting his head. He couldn't make out who it was, the hefty quilt obscuring the form so it was nothing, but a small breathing bundle. With another step he noticed blonde hair sticking out of a vent at the top of the quilt. _What the fuck? _He spun around and entered the kitchen, trying not to let his frustration show.

"What's the mute doing on our couch?" he asked, watching his aunt flit across the kitchen in her orange cotton robe and heeled slippers.

She turned a furious glance to him as she flipped a griddlecake, then pointed the spatula at him. "Don't talk like that in my home, Carlos Anthony Lohman." There was a long silence, as she turned back to the stove, and Happy just stared at her patiently, at least that's what it looked like on the outside. Inside, impatience was eating him up. "I was called into work. She's the only neighbor I trust."

Happy could feel the irritation in his jaw, as his teeth grit together uncomfortably. "So, why's she on the couch?"

Eva shrugged indifferently, not letting the question thwart her cooking. "She was asleep when I got home. I didn't have the heart to wake her." She told him, piling a couple griddlecakes onto a plate and pouring a small amount of syrup over them. "Go give this to your mother, and tell her to eat the bacon. She needs the protein." The words were dismissive, as the plate was urged into his hands. And if she weren't family, Happy would have backhanded her.

Instead, he took the plate and walked towards the hall.

**SSSS**

Nora sighed quietly as she snuggled into her wool quilt. The coarse texture gently tickled her cheek, but the warmth was too great to resist. Her eyes snapped open, she didn't own a wool quilt. Hell, the only time she'd ever even seen one was when she was younger and had to stay over at Eva's while Rachel worked a graveyard shift.

She sat up quickly, the smell of breakfast assaulting her senses, and she looked around to find she was not in her own house. Had she fallen asleep? Why didn't Eva wake her up? She didn't remember pulling the blanket over herself. She tried not to make too much noise as she jumped up and quickly folded the blanket, laying it back over the back of the couch. She took cautious steps toward the hallway, hearing some morning show coming from Lucia's bedroom.

"Nora!" the voice startled her and she turned towards the kitchen entrance, a hand placed over her rapidly beating heart. "Sorry, _chica_," Eva laughed as she hurried forward and grabbed her hand, wary of the injured finger, and pulled her into the kitchen. "You must eat breakfast. I cooked for an army!"

While Eva ran to get a plate, Nora's eyes landed on the hostile biker sitting at the table right in front of her. His back was ramrod straight with obvious tension, a butter knife in one hand and a fork in the other as he continued to chew as if her presence wasn't a surprise. His furrowed brow and menacing expression definitely made her heart beat faster in fear. But, of course, she had to look at his lips, take in their fullness as his mouth moved around another bite. The tingle in her nether regions infuriated her. God, he was an asshole.

"How many griddlecakes, _pequnita_? Nora?" Her name snapped her out of it and she managed to manipulate her face into a glare. Before she softened her brow at Eva and shook her head. "Oh, you have to eat," she laughed.

Nora shook her head more forcefully. '_I can't_,' she mouthed. '_Work._' It was a small lie, she didn't have to be at work for another couple hours, but she needed to leave. She couldn't sit across from Happy and eat while he stared at her, and he was way to proud to look away now that he was watching her.

Her eyes drifted back to him, trying not to seem affected by his presence. Whether it was her fear or desire, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it on her face. She could only hope her expression displayed disinterest as she took in his vest, her eyebrow quirking slightly at the 'Sons of Anarchy' patch, along with the others she didn't know the meaning of.

"Are you sure?" Eva's accent interrupted her thought once again.

With a smile to the older woman, Nora nodded and then turned. She said a silent goodbye to Lucia, put her shoes on, and then left with a wave to Eva, ignoring Happy without an ounce of shame. The walk to her house took seconds as she hurried, closing the door behind her. Only noticing her rapid breathing as silence engulfed her.

She took a couple deep breaths to ease the tight feeling in her chest, then pushed off the door with purpose. Walking into the living room, Nora stood in front of the mantel. The smiling face of Rachel making her frown, as her thoughts drifted back to the bald biker. '_You should be here,_' she signed, to the photo. '_I need to talk to you, but all I have is a fucking picture and a pile of ashes_.'

She didn't get a reply, of course.

**TBC**


	4. How Are You?

**Chapter Four - How Are You?  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. November is usually a big month for me, many birthdays and then Thanksgiving... Not to mention I contracted a cold. Ick. But, finally here it is. And I'm hoping to get the next one out by Wednesday? Thursday at the latest. I do hope you enjoy, and I know things between Hap and Nora are slow-ish, but the next chapter is definitely going to bump things up. Again, thank you all for the reviews and it's nice to know that so many of you really do care for this story. =)

**CHAPTER FOUR  
><strong>

**'HOW ARE YOU?'  
><strong>

_Ugh._

Nora turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Counting down until the incessant chime of the phone finally ceased. She really needed to take all the phones out of the house. Maybe just leave the one in the living room for emergencies... Otherwise, she had no use for a phone. And it wasn't like she made the money to buy one of those fancy ones she'd seen advertised for deaf people.

Lifting her head to glance at the clock, she groaned silently with a roll of her eyes. Seven in the morning. Usually, it wouldn't be such a bad thing, but she had work and it was Saturday. Weekends and work had never mixed with her. Saturday was the day she slept in until noon. Gary had completely thrown her off her schedule asking her to come in, but she couldn't say no. Especially when he had the upper hand and just walked away, thinking she had agreed when really she was wondering how to let him down gently in her never-ending silence.

With another glance at the clock,_ 'Okay, okay'_, Nora took a deep breath and threw the covers off.

It was time to start the day, no matter how much she wanted to snuggle back into the warmth of the down comforter and dream about a certain bald biker that definitely rubbed her the wrong way. In her dreams, however, he could do no wrong. He was always so very, _very_ right. With a frown, she started the coffee and trudged to the bathroom to get the hot water going, trying not to think about Happy and the morning she woke up on Eva's couch.

Once clean and smelling of honey and vanilla, she walked in the kitchen to be greeted by a full pot of bitter energy. Dropping her shoes by the table and pulling a light cardigan over her simple black and white striped dress, she grabbed her a cup from the cupboard and poured her a generous amount. With a couple minutes to spare, she wanted to check the news. See if there were any early morning accidents that would hinder her usual route. But before she could even make it to the remote, the flash on the phone caught her eye, alerting her that there was a message.

Normally, people didn't leave messages anymore, now that Rachel was gone. Unless, it was something really important. So her steps were hesitant – uncertain – but she reached out and pushed the button on the old answering machine. The long wail of the familiar beep made her frown, before a man's voice finally spoke with a hint of arrogance.

"_Hello, this is Dr. Isaac Nolan from Sutter General Hospital in Sacramento. I'm just returning a call from Rachel Rollins. You called wondering about the possibility of operating on your niece. I've looked over her file and studied the scans from when she was younger. And I think the previous doctors may have over-exaggerated on the damage. I'd need a consultation, but I'm pretty sure that we can get Nora speaking again. If you could give me a call, I'll have a nurse set up an appointment. Thank you for your time."_

He disclosed the number to reach him before the call ended and the machine wanted to know whether to save or delete the message. Nora was frozen the moment this Dr. Nolan mentioned Rachel. And as the tidings continued she grew increasingly overwhelmed.

When? How? _Why?_

Those were the main questions – among many others – floating through her mind. When had Rachel possibly found the time to call a doctor? How had she managed to even get out of bed? Why had she even called someone about her defective throat? Why, when for all these years she'd lived with Rachel there had never been a problem...

Her gaze flickered sharply to the bright smiling face framed on the mantel. Slowly feeling like her heart was being compressed, she left her coffee untouched, left her face without even the simplest touch of chap-stick, before she slipped into her boots, grabbed her purse and was out the door.

It seemed she was looking forward to work after all.

**SSSS**

"Hey mute," the nasal sound that came out of Michelle's mouth was quite annoying, even with all the venom it was laced with.

Nora closed her eyes as she slipped the romance novel into it's respectable place on the shelf, not even bothering to look at the other blonde as she just picked up another from the trolly and quickly scanned the call number, then slipping it onto the shelf, as well.

"Are you listening to me, freak?" Michelle snapped and Nora shook her head. It was hard not to listen to her, especially when you were the one she was talking at, but Nora liked to think she had selective hearing when it came to Miss Pornstar Wannabe. It was really times like this when she wished the car accident would have taken her hearing as well. "I'm talking to you, you little mutant bitch!" Michelle hissed, grabbing Nora's arm.

Nora shot her a glare, as Michelle's nails dug into her arm, she was still clutching a book she'd meant to put away, her other hand clinging to the trolly handle. With the surprise call that morning, Nora wasn't up for Michelle's viciousness. She wasn't up for the name calling, and she definitely wasn't up for physical violence. But that didn't mean she wouldn't retaliate. Just as the pleasant thought of smashing her fist into Michelle's fake nose blossomed, a face appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Is everything okay here?"

Nora's arm sang out in relief as Michelle retracted her claws and let go of her, taking a step back and flashing a disgusting flirty grin at the man. "Oh, hey there, Erik," that extra bit of exuberance was like nails on a chalkboard. So, she definitely wanted into his pants. Whoever he was..."I was just telling Nora about you."

_She was?_

Nora looked at the guy, as she rubbed the sting out of her arm. Making him out to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He had a head full of rich brown hair and blue eyes, his face scruffy with just a tad bit more than a five o'clock shadow on his strong jaw. His looks definitely rivaled Gary's, but came no where near another man who would remain name-less while at work.

Erik, whoever he was, screamed GQ in his blue sweater and tailored dress pants. So, it wasn't a wonder that Michelle was getting all wet and wild at his appearance. Add some suspenders hanging at his sides, and replace the sweater with a muscle tee and the photo-shoot was already booked.

"She's our little charity case," Michelle persisted in a stage whisper and Nora was surprised when Erik snapped his gaze to her with a feral glare. "I-I just meant-" By her stutter, Nora could tell Michelle was rather surprised by his reaction too.

"I don't care what you mean," he said, his voice laced in contempt. "I think I'll introduce myself," he told her before turning his attention back to Nora. "Hi, I'm Erik Mason," he said, glare gone, as he held out his hand to her.

Nora didn't hesitate to take it. Anyone who could put Michelle in her place was someone she held in high regard. She heard more than saw Michelle huff and stomp away like the child she wasn't.

"_Thank you," _She signed, before quickly remembering that not everyone knew how. But before she could correct herself and write on the message board hanging around her neck, he pitched a grin.

"You're welcome," he said, briefly glancing at her arm with something akin to worry. "Are you alright, though? You should report her."

Nora's eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind her bangs. "_You know sign?"_ she asked cautiously, using her hands. When he only nodded, she let out a gentle sigh of relief, and a smile unknowingly surfaced. "_I'm fine. But, who are you exactly?"_

Erik chuckled and leaned against the bookshelf, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm the new helping hand," he told her and Nora's mouth made a small 'o' shape in realization. So, all those suggestions she'd been leaving Gary were finally being sought to.

When silence surrounded them, Nora finally placed the book in her hand on the shelf and then reached for another. She continued this until the first stack was gone and she was halfway down the aisle.

Erik hadn't moved and the whole time she could feel him watching her. It was a little unnerving, not as annoying as Gary's, but not as welcome as he-who-must-not-be-named. "So," he presented with a clap of his hands. "It's almost noon. Would you like to go to lunch?"

Nora looked at him, a little perplexed and more than a bit skeptical. She'd just met the man and for fifteen minutes he'd done nothing but stare at her while she worked. Could she accept his offer to lunch? Maybe the question was... should she?

Just as she was about to decline, he interrupted her.

"Just so you're aware, I'm asking you only to annoy Michelle and maybe throw her off my trail."

That was definitely hard to pass up, but she did. Nora shook her head. _"I'm sorry. I would, but I need to work through lunch. I have things to do after so..." _her hands paused as she took in his expression. His face had been so hopeful, and now he looked like she kicked his puppy. Usually, it would have done her in, had it been anyone else. But even with his GQ looks, Nora couldn't trust him right off the bat. "_How about Monday?" _she asked him, his expression making her feel guilty. After-all, he had run Michelle off.

Erik grinned, dipping his head with a nod. "Sounds good," he replied, sounding rather satisfied. "It's a date," and with one last long look at her, he walked off.

Nora was left staring after him, mouth ajar somewhat in shock. Her mind screamed at her to catch up with him and decline, tell him she wasn't interested in dating _anybody_ at the moment. And where did he have the right to declare a date when they just met? It had been so long since someone had ever considered her date material, though. And the surprise from hearing him say it left her frozen in place for quite a while.

**SSSS**

The incident at work was still fresh in her mind as she walked the trails of Thornhill Nursery, trying to find plants for the front yard. A _date_. It made her cringe just thinking it. Hopefully, Erik was just being friendly. Hopefully, he wasn't actually thinking it was a date and the word just... came out?

Nora sighed as she hefted a lavender plant onto the wagon and continued on down the walk, looking at all the shrubs and flowers idly. She wasn't even the dating type. The very word made her want to jump into a pair of sweats and feign illness. She ran a hand through her short hair. Boyfriends weren't easy to come by. And she dealt with it, but she wasn't the type of woman who needed a man in her life. She was quite content being single. She didn't see children in her future, she didn't even see a husband.

And when she really thought about it, she saw her future just as her life was now. The very thought snapped her out of it. A lunch date was harmless. And maybe she could get Lacey to go, knowing Lace, she'd be all over the new guy.

With her wagon full, she paid and headed home with a truckload of lavender, jasmine, and lilies.

It didn't take her long to change and get her hands dirty. Thankfully, this time she left the wine in the cabinet. She wasn't up for a repeat of nearly cutting off her own finger. The poor burning bush would never be the same, and she wiped the back of her gloved hand across her forehead as she threw it in the green bin, leaning against the shovel she just used to pull the damn plant out. Fucking thing had been rooted deep.

"Hey, cracker."

Nora turned and smiled at the sight of Luther. Surely, he'd tell her Vivica was pissed, because she hadn't been around lately. She had a good excuse though. If the woman could take 'being busy' as an excuse.

She waved him over, setting the shovel aside and placing her hands on her hips as he shadowed her. He had to be over six foot five, because she had to crane her neck back just to look up at him and the big goofy smile he reserved only for her. It was endearing really. The only other people he smiled at were his mother and sister, and occasionally Mrs. Walter.

"Mom says you don't get anymore tomatoes until you shuffle your little ass over and get them yourself," he told her, making her laugh silently.

"_You tell her, I'll be over soon, huh? I've been busy"_

Signing was a little harder to understand with the thick gardening gloves on, but he obviously understood well enough. His laughter was like a sonic boom. "Oh yeah... She'll take that _real_ well."

Nora shook her head. _"Well, if you don't have any tomatoes for me, you better start mowing." _She signed and motioned to the lawn mower.

He tsked, but the smile never left his face. "You think you can order me around, do ya?"

"_I'll make you dinner," _she offered with a sweet smile and without a word he walked over to the machine.

Nora nearly sighed in relief, she never had the strength to push that _thing_ around the lawn. Not that she hadn't over the years, but the labor put into it had her bordering asthmatic. She was perfectly content to sit in the dirt, gardening; leaving her airways nice and clear.

With one last look at the mangled burning bush, now nestled in the dumpster, she grabbed a lavender plant and took it over to the fence separating her house from Eva's. Squatting down she pulled the flowering plant from it's plastic planter and dug her finger deep into the roots and potting soil. Scrunching and separating.

The lawn mower roared loudly as Luther paced back and forth over the lawn, but it didn't hide the sound of a rumble she was almost looking forward to hearing everyday. Turning slightly on her hunched she settled the lavender into the gaping hole the burning bush left behind, looking on down the road she saw one headlight and then another. Both Harley's and both saddled by familiar men.

She looked down to what she was doing when they stopped in Eva's driveway. Shoveling mulch and dirt over to fill the space around the lavender. She noticed that the lawn mower had stopped. Greetings were being said between Luther, Happy, and the other biker she'd pegged as 'the blonde'.

"What are you up to, man?" the blonde asked, and Nora tried hard not to listen in. She really did... But then Luther had to go and say her name. A sure-fire way to raise her attention.

"Just helping Nora out," Luther's tone was harder than the way he spoke with her.

She heard a grunt and then the familiar wisp of a lighter, as she mixed up the soil and mulch together. She did it slowly, as if it was a real important task that needed concentration.

"I bet you are," the blonde chuckled and Nora couldn't hide the frown. _Dick. _

Luther didn't say anything, and she could only guess that a glare was pulling at his brow and narrowing his eyes. She heard a shuffle of feet and the slam of a storm door.

She chanced a quick look and saw that Luther was indeed glaring at the blonde; with a spark in his eyes akin to rage. The blonde was smiling back at him with his thumbs hooked into the belt loops on his pants, as if his insinuation wasn't at all an insult. Happy... Well he was nowhere in sight. The quick observation also brought a gray van to her attention. A very familiar gray van, with what looked like a shadow of a person in the driver's side bucket seat.

The tightening sensation in her chest felt an awful lot like an approaching panic attack. She shut her eyes to ward off the sight of the vehicle, crouching down a little lower as she took in the sharp scent of lavender, soil, and Miracle-Gro.

"So you gonna introduce me?" Blondie's voice was a mixture of tease and honest curiosity.

She focused on Luther's very presence. He was a muscular guy, heavy in a good way. If he wasn't in the brotherly-friend's only zone, she'd definitely find him handsome. But he also had a very menacing looking appearance. Something that could scare off whoever was in that van. She sighed quietly.

_I'm fucking paranoid._

With a brief slant to the van, she couldn't help the feeling of dread soaking into her very skin and seeking out her bones. It was shudder worthy, but she tried pushing it aside.

"Hey, Nora," she looked up quickly when Luther addressed her. He jerked his head, to call her over.

Getting to her feet, Nora dusted the dirt off her backside and walked over to stand beside him. Trying to focus on this little meet-and-greet rather than the metal cage across the street. The shadow at Eva's storm door drew her attention, and she noticed that it was open wide and Happy was leaning against the doorway, smoking a cigarette.

The frown was purely instinct. She hated smoking. Hated cigarettes. She hadn't been too worried about them when she was younger, but after Rachel's diagnosis.. She had never loathed something so much, aside from her mother.

"Nora this is Kozik," Luther said, once again regaining her attention and she looked at the blonde. This Kozik seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the head-to-toe. "Koz. Nora," he added with a gesture of his hand.

She raised her hand in the universal sign of 'hello'.

"That all I get, sweet cheeks?" the blonde said with a flirty leer, which only made her frown. _Sweet cheeks? _She stared at him a moment, really taking him in. A complete head-to-toe, just as he'd done with her. But she did it without the presumptuous smirk on her face. A pair of sturdy Timberland's on his feet, baggy jeans with a belt that struggled to keep them from falling off his ass, he was putting on layers up top with a dark blue t-shirt peeking out from behind the motorcycle vest and sweatshirt he wore. The 'Sons of Anarchy' patch making a small appearance.

He wasn't bad to look at, the blonde hair and bright blue eyes making him much more approachable than Happy. But there was still something about him that made her think twice. However, that didn't really stop her from mouthing off, just like the way Happy's intimidation didn't stop her from imagining him at night.

Nora's hands practically flew the moment she met Kozik's eye. She heard the unattractive sound of Luther snorting, but paid no mind, as she watched Blondie's eyes flicker back and forth from her raging hands to her face. _What the fuck_, was probably an understatement. He obviously had no idea she was a mute. Who would have told him anyway? Happy? He wasn't much of a talker either, she pegged.

When she finally gave her hands a rest, Kozik looked at Luther, his eyebrow quirked and his curiosity overriding whatever shock. "What the fuck was that?"

Nora crossed her arms and shook her head, silently telling Luther not to translate. She'd been harsh and cursed more than she had in all her life in that one small rant, all because he'd called her _sweet cheeks_. Jesus, she was really falling off the rails, wasn't she? The pet name was annoying, sure, but it didn't deserve an ass chewing. That van was really getting to her.

With a small soundless sigh, she turned to Luther, her eyes flickering briefly to the van that was now pulling away from the sidewalk and jotting on down the street. "_Tell him, it's nice to meet him,_" her fingers told Luther to translate and he did, which put a smile back on Blondie's face. "_I have to get back to work, though, if I want to get this done by nightfall._"

The smile wouldn't have been so forced, if the van hadn't been there in the first place. But with a parting wave she turned, really wanting to finish the yard before night came. Yet, her eyes just had to seek out Happy's and he still stood in the doorway. With his cigarette in hand. Staring at her. The smile she managed for Kozik slipped from her face and the frown was back.

**SSSS**

Hap sat on the front porch with his elbows on his knees and a cigarette in his mouth. Koz had left about an hour ago, right after he'd been done cleaning the dishes Eva ordered him to. He ate her dinner, he helped clean the kitchen. Of course, Happy had been coerced into it too.

"_Y'know, just because they're family-" Kozik said, with a nod to Eva and Lucia, who had managed to come to the table this time for dinner. "Don't mean you aren't pussy-whipped, bro."_

_Happy shot him a glare as he scrapped food into the trash can. "You hopped up first, dickhead. Why so eager?"_

Yeah, Koz hadn't taken that too well. He guessed the guy didn't like the obvious innuendo in there, for taking off so quickly after. Hell, Happy didn't like insinuating something happening between Koz and Eva. Made his stomach roll to even think about it. But it was done, and the images were already passing through his mind like a slideshow.

He took one long puff from the cigarette, listening as he heard a storm door close with a metallic jingle. He didn't look until he saw her out of his periphery; dragging a large white trash bag over to the bins. He watched her silently as she set it aside and lifted the lid of the gray bin, before hefting the garbage bag into the dumpster. She was only slightly bigger than Eva. 5'4" was the highest he'd figure, still a lot shorter than him. A lot younger than him too.

That didn't stop him from thinking about her the nights he was home, though. The nights at the club, he could usually find a blonde to satisfy his needs. But each time, he kept trying to find one with shorter hair. He barely knew the chick, but she had sure gotten under his skin.

_Little bitch_, the moment the thought passed, she had turned around and spotted him. The sight of him making her pause. Her eyes were wide, and she pulled her sweater closer to her as if for protection, whether from the breeze or from him, he wasn't sure. She didn't hurry back inside, instead she slowly stepped over to the fence and made a nod in his direction.

He focused on what her eyes were trained on, and he lifted his hand, looking at the cigarette briefly before he took another puff from it. The frown on her face was clear.

"I've been smokin' since I was eleven, little girl," he told her roughly. "Hasn't killed me, yet." She lifted an eyebrow, but that was the only reaction he got, before she turned around and started back to her house. "Hey," he called out, getting to his feet at his own pace and snuffing out the cigarette with a lazy, but sharp scrape of his boot.

He watched as the muscles in her shoulders tensed and she turned around slowly. The expression on her face was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and skepticism. That eyebrow of hers lifted once again, curious.

"How's that finger of yours?" he asked, no-clue as to why. Why he stopped her, why he asked her... And the pussy-move of it all, made him want to lash out at her.

Nora seemed to be wondering the same thing by the impression on her face. Her shock from it, leaving her lips in the shape of a perfect 'o'. His imagination went wild for a good ten second before he put a stop to that, then and there, and leashed it in. Happy's brow furrowed after a good two minutes passed and she hadn't responded. But then, as if she'd read his mind – she lifted her hand. While it was dark, she was lit up by the porch light and he could see the finger was bandage-free. He couldn't exactly see the scar forming, but he figured it was fine.

With a nod, he started to turn back towards the house. He waited until she was inside, before he disappeared behind his own front door.

**TBC**


	5. One More Step Towards You

**Chapter Five - One More Step Towards You  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N: **I know I said this would be out Wednesday or Thursday, but this cold has been kicking my ass. I've been knocking back NyQuil and sleeping so much, my whole schedule has been fucked up. Anyway, I also might have butchered this chapter. I've been randomly waking up at four in the morning and going 'okay, need to write'. And this was the outcome. I don't have the energy to revise it, so if it sucks - well, then it just suck. Deal with it. I do love you all though. Your reviews always make me happy and coming on here to see them has fueled me. You guys are awesome =) Also, just wanted to know what you all would prefer me to write next. Koz, Juice, or another Happy fic. I'm leaning towards a Juicey one, but I'd like some insight.**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER FIVE  
><strong>

**'ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS YOU'  
><strong>

Monday had come and gone. That lunch date ended up not being a lunch date, after all, thank god! Nora, actually ended up being the third wheel. It seemed Erik understood that she wasn't interested when he saw Lacey sitting with her at the diner. The look was another '_you just kicked my puppy'_, but after he started talking with Lacey, they really hit it off. To the point that she left only eating half of her turkey on sourdough, and they barely even noticed.

She had been walking out the door when Lacey finally yelled out a goodbye. Nora was only a little annoyed, but she was much more elated that Erik found Lacey interesting. Now, she no longer had to worry about Mr. GQ and that dreaded word, 'date'.

Another week passed and her life was more or less normal. Apart from her paranoia. It grew every time she saw that gray van parked across the street. And every time she wished whoever was inside would just walked up to one of the houses and be a long-lost-relative. But no. It just sat there. With a shadow driver who was camera happy.

On her way home from another day at Oakland Public Library, Nora took a small detour and parked in front of her favorite house. Three people stationed in the front yard, as always. Two big burly men and a woman who might look vulnerable, but was as tough as nails.

When she got out of the car she heard a laugh and rolled her eyes as she walked around the cage and through the gate. Luther's bear hug was the feet-lifting kind that made her feel as small as an ant, but completely safe from being squashed. Vivica looked up from inspecting a dozen or so small terracotta pots filled with soil, a small bag of seeds in one hand.

She had on her stern face, and Nora has the feeling she was about to get lectured. "What did I tell you, girl?" Vivica shook her head furiously and Nora's mouth shut before she could mouth something. "No, speak up, no need to go usin' that mouth. We understand you jus' fine," she snapped, her accent sharp.

Nora sighed and lifted her hands from her hips, glancing over when Luther put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Always the one to give a little support, but when push comes to shove, he'd run right over and take his mother's side and Nora knew it. _"You said I needed to come around more."_

"And where have you been?" Vivica demanded, not even giving her a moment to rest her hands. "I have tomatoes and zucchini pilin' up and you have been no where in sight. Weeks have gone by, Nora. Weeks."

"_I know,"_ she signed quickly, a little frustrated. This past week she'd been on autopilot, commuting from home to work and vice versa, like a goddamn zombie. Worrying about the van that had been showing up more and more. She'd been so paranoid, every gray van she saw nearly sparked up a premature heart attack. But she wasn't going to go and tell her that, now was she. No, because then the woman would take matters into her own hands and Vivica already had too much to deal with. _"I've just been so busy with work, and I gotta call from this doctor that Rachel apparently got a hold of before she died. For my throat..."_

That seemed to ease the frown on Vivica's face a little and even Luther squeezed her shoulder slightly. Hell, Vandross, Mr. I-show-no-emotion, quirked an eyebrow.

"And?"

"_And... What?"_ she asked, a little more than perplexed. There was no 'and..' _"There's nothing I can do about it. He called and left a message about fixing my throat and making me talk. I can't exactly call him back. Plus, I'm fine. Just fine! I don't know what the fuck Rachel was thinking."_

"Maybe she was wanting to do something special for you, cracker."

Nora just shook her head and brushed off Luther's hand, along with his comment. _"I want my tomatoes,"_ she told Vivica, changing the subject as it was too close to the heart, and stepping up closer to the porch. She needed a change in subject and quick. The whole thing with Rachel and Dr. Nolan was still a sore spot she didn't know how to soothe. _"Please."_

The Nubian woman stared a good long while before she straightened to her full height. Just an inch taller than Nora, but it still had some effect since she had the extra height from the porch. "Vandross," she snapped and the burly man disappeared inside the house without a word. Nora watched Vivica closely, as the woman descended the last couple steps so they were more or less eye-to-eye.

"I have always helped your family, Nora. Your grandmother and I were best friends, may she rest in peace. I watched your mother and aunt grow up. Watched while Lara became a selfish brat and than ran off with a man nearly twice her age. I've watched Rachel struggle in life and then become a mother overnight when your own parents couldn't," she paused for a moment, and Nora let it all soak in. Trying not to feel the sharp pang in her chest. "You came to Oakland and it took all I and Eva had to assure Rachel she was doin' right by you. Now, I like to think I had a hand in helpin' to raise you. Which means you are family. And you visit family. Do you understand, girl?"

Nora understood, all right, and she felt thoroughly chastised. Vivica and Eva had always been there. Whenever Rachel had to work long nights, one of them watched her. Whenever one of them had a yard sale, the others were always there to help, whether it was setting up or cleaning up. _"I do,"_ she signed with a small nod of her head. She had been lucky to be surrounded by such strong, independent women. Very unlike her mother. They shaped her into who she was.

"Good," Vivica smiled. "So, here's what we're goin' to do; you are goin' to come over Wednesday and bring that doctor's number with you. I will have that daughter of mine come over, and Lacey will call for you, you here me?"

Nora was hesitant to accept, but she did when Vivica raised a condescending eyebrow. Nora took the two basket of tomatoes and zucchini from Vandross when he came back out. What the hell was she going to do with such a load? She frowned when Vivica merely smiled at her and said, "Oh, could you be a good girl and take those to Eva?"

Her annoyance must have shown, because Luther laughed.

_Wonderful._

**SSSS**

Nora stood at the bottom of the driveway. Looking up at the green house with trepidation. She was very perturbed at the sight of the Harley in the drive. The fact that Eva's car _was _there, though, did help ease some of her fear.

It wasn't that Happy scared her_ a lot_. It was just, he had this _thing_ about him that filled her with unease. Along with that, he'd been starring in all of her fantasies lately. Which caused for some disorientation. She tried desperately to think of someone – anyone – else. Gary, Christopher Simms, Erik, Mark; the guy who made her sandwiches at the diner... She'd thought of every guy she knew, even went through her list of hot celebrities. Hell, she tried imagining Kozik. The dickhead with the cute smile. But, no. She had to think of tall, dark, and baldly handsome to get that euphoric feeling.

Her mixed feelings on Happy were an inner turmoil she didn't know how to handle. Not to mention, she barely knew the guy. Aside from; he was Eva's nephew, his mom's name was Lucia, and he was apart of a Motorcycle Club. And she wasn't blind where that was concerned. She had no illusions about the Sons of Anarchy. She'd seen the paper, read the articles. They weren't saints, no matter what charities they took part in. Plus, Oakland had their very own MC full of Harley enthusiasts.

Maybe that was where her fear stemmed. She knew that these guys weren't good, and yet, she was drawn to them. She knew Vivica, Luther, and Vandross had their hands dipped in the illegal cookie jar too, but she wasn't putting them at arms length. Not on purpose, anyway.

Nora scraped her boot across the sidewalk, her body turned towards her house, as she looked at Eva's front door. Debating on what to do: go to the door and knock... or take the other basket home and keep the fruits and veggies for herself?

Putting one foot in front of the other, she walked up to the door.

The relief that spread through her when Eva opened up was like the warmth from the contrast they gave you before an MRI. It spread all throughout her body, but without the feeling that she was wetting herself.

"Nora, so good to see you," Eva said, her smile bright as she wiped her hands on a kitchen towel. And for a moment, Nora wondered if her smile was brought on by the fact she saw her boyfriend recently... She instantly regretted the thought when her eyes landed on Eva's manicure and wondered if she was a scratcher. "What brings you over,_ mija_?"

Nora snapped out of it, pushing the distasteful images aside, and raised the basket of brightly colored tomatoes with zucchini poking out here and there. Feeling the warmth that spread across her cheeks, she managed a smile, but that was all since Eva didn't know sign.

"You finally managed to see Viv, huh?" Eva asked, taking the basket. Her smile was a little sly, as if she knew exactly what the other woman had said. It made Nora feel even more chastened then before and she wrapped her arms around herself with a humble nod.

"You want to come inside? See Lucia? She's been asking about you," as she said this, she opened the door wider for further invite and giving Nora a larger view into the house _and_ Happy, as he walked into the kitchen and went for the refrigerator. Whatever he saw (or didn't see) when he opened the fridge, put a frown on his face, furrowing his brow and creasing his forehead. As he started pushing things around she looked at his arm that rested over the edge of the door, his face disappearing and leaving only a sliver of his bald head in sight. She was more focused on the lit up tattoos along his arm, though. They were colorful and dark at the same time, too far away to really see what they were exactly, but from his wrist to his bicep was nothing but ink and she was sure it went further.

Nora had seen them before, but had never acknowledged them until now.

"Nora!" Eva's voice snapped, making her jump. Her eyes flew away from Happy faster than a fly escaping a fly-swatter. It was hard to miss the amusement in Eva's eyes, but she didn't understand where it came from. She would never admit that she had ogled Happy's tattooed arm, even if she'd just been caught at it. "Are you coming in, _chica_?"

Nora shook her head. _"No,"_ she mouthed, stepping down from the porch.

"You come over tomorrow, then. Eat dinner with Lucia and I?" But before she could decline, Eva added, "Carlos will be gone, _mija_. No worries."

She paused, looking from Eva to her own house just a couple yards over. _Family._ Vivica's words struck her hard. She hadn't been there much for either of the other women in her life. Even when Rachel was still alive, but on her deathbed, she saw more of Eva and Vivica _then_ than she did now.

Looking back to the small woman, who Nora was amazed could still fit into a pair of skinny jeans, she nodded. It was hard not to smile when Eva clapped her hands together and rambled on about what she should make. Tamales, enchiladas, tacos... She couldn't decide.

"Oh, I'll figure it out later," she waved her hand. "You go home and wash those tomatoes," Eva ordered. "I'll see you tomorrow, _mija_!"

Nora paused as she turned away and caught Happy standing with his back to the fridge, looking right at her with a beer in his hand. His face a blank mask. That mixture of anxiety and pure, carnal lust shot through her. It made her feel very discombobulated. Still, she didn't look away until Eva shut the door and neither did he.

**SSSS**

The door closed and Eva turned around, raising a curious brow at her nephew. Happy stared right back, lifting the beer bottle to his mouth. His own set of brows mimicking hers. "What?"

She shook her head as she flipped the kitchen towel over her shoulder. And he knew that whatever was on her mind would stay there. "Nothing going on at the club today?"

"Nope," he walked passed her to the living room where he dropped down to the couch and reached for the remote. He clicked the TV on, but frowned when the flat screen only flickered and remained a glowing black. "Did Vivica give you this piece of shit?" he asked, standing and setting his Budweiser on the coffee table, before he went and moved the TV to check out the wiring. The fucking thing always seemed to have issues.

"Mmhmm," Eva mumbled distractedly and he glanced back at her. Finding her propped up against the window frame, pulling the curtain back and peeking out. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, guessing that she was watching the girl walk home.

He turned his attention back to the wiring and found his problem. The cable hook-up was loose, an easy thing to fix, which meant he wouldn't have to go and shoot anybody for giving his aunt faulty equipment. When he was done, Happy jerked the TV back into place and found Eva still peering out the window curiously. Something about it unnerved him; to the point he flexed his hands.

"What?" he grunted.

"Nothing," she shook her head, stealing another second to look out the window, before she righted the curtain and turned back towards the kitchen to finish making dinner.

He watched her until she was out of sight, then listened until he heard the sound of her moving pots and pans around the stove. When he was sure she was busy, he looked out the window, snagging the curtain open a sliver. Nora must have already went inside, because he didn't see hide nor hair of her pretty blonde ass. But he did notice a gray van with a driver stationed just across the street. He'd noticed it the few time he was home, but put it off as one of the neighbors.

However, what with everything going on with the cartel, he couldn't force the suspicion out. And he briefly wondered if they were having the Sons watched.

**SSSS**

The sun had gone down a lot quicker with fall finally rolling in. After a month of summer heat melting the residence of the west coast city when the weather should have been freezing their asses off or at least flooding them out of their homes. Nora was more than happy to kick the heater on and snuggle up on the couch.

She'd been home for a few hours. Taken another shower to wash away unwanted feelings and then made her a light dinner that included the gorgeous fruits and vegetables Vivica had given her. All the while compelling herself not to think of Happy and his cold stare.

It was definitely easier said than done.

But she managed to sit down and watch old reruns of Friends, before she headed to the bedroom and got lost in an old high school favorite. The Scarlet Pimpernel always seemed to capture her attention and she finished the book without realizing how much time went by. It surprised her that she even managed to stay up for so long, she had woken up at six the morning before and it was now nearing two.

Setting the book aside, she got up and went to check the lights in the house, finding the only one on was the over-head above the stove. And she frowned when she heard a light trickling noise coming from it. A quick look out the kitchen window and there was a smile on her face. It was finally raining. Pouring actually, as large globs of the precipitation smacked against the window, making it hard to see out. But she pressed her face against it, enjoying the coolness against her cheek.

Nora wasn't ready for what happened next. Not for what she saw and not for what would follow.

It was hard to see out, sure. But that didn't mean the glow of a flashlight escaped her notice. Or the fact that if she squinted she could make out the form of a person moving slowly along the side of Eva's house. For a long moment she was frozen in fear, the feeling creeping up and holding her captive. It couldn't be Happy, because why would he be sneaking into the house, and with a flashlight? He didn't seem like the type of person who would need any kind of illumination to guide his way. Also, he wasn't some teenager who needed to sneak out from under his aunt and mother's thumb. He was a grown man who could come and go as he pleased and she'd been witness to that, if the sound of his Harley was any consolation.

So, there was someone – a not Happy someone – who was walking around with a flashlight at two in the morning...

Yeah, she had every right to be alarmed.

She ducked quickly, clutching onto the counter when the flashlight scanned over her window, and she couldn't help the turn of her breathing. Large puffs of air went in and out of her lungs like she'd run a 26.2 mile race. Her heart beat strenuously in her chest, so much so, it drowned out the sound of the rain.

Her fear was boarding onto terror and she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. Sliding down to the linoleum, she brought her knees to her chest and tried desperately to regain her composure. She couldn't just sit there and have a panic attack. Not when someone was staking out either her house or Eva's.

Rachel taught her to be tougher than this. Eva and Vivica taught her to be tougher than this.

When her breaths came out at a somewhat normal pace, she got to her hands and knees gingerly and crawled along the floor to the living room. She had the great idea of calling 911, but then remembered; she couldn't fucking talk! How was she supposed to tell dispatch what the hell was going on, when all that would come out of her was a bit of heavy breathing?

So, she crawled over to the living room window that faced Eva's, as well. Gently pulling one of the blinds down. The sight wasn't really all that unbelievable. There stationed right between her and Eva's house sat the gray van. The back door slid wide open, it didn't have the lights on, but the street lamp above showed that it was running. And from the cold rain, it looked like small gusts of steam was coming from the engine.

She slowly felt the panic begin to rise again in her chest, but she battled it down as good as she possibly could. She knew she lived in a bad neighborhood, shit happened. But it was usually controlled by Luther and the other guys. Nothing bad went on, unless it was supposed to.

And Nora knew for a fact that this was _not_ supposed to be going on.

With that thought, her eyes widened and her body froze. Another man stepped out of the van. The street lamp overhead, lighting him up like a Christmas tree. His dark hair was instantly soaked, but the drops of rain ricocheted off his leather jacket. It wasn't the sight of the man that chilled her to the bone, however. It was what he held in his right palm. Nora wasn't good with makes, but she knew enough to know that his hardware could blow a hole in her head. Or her heart. Or Arm. Or leg.

She let the blind go and backed away from the window, getting to her feet slowly. As if at any moment someone would bust through her front door and start shooting. It wasn't her house that was getting the stake out though. It was Eva's house. And she was sure the woman was fast asleep in her bed at that very moment. So was Lucia. And maybe even Happy. His bike was still in the driveway.

She knew for sure it wasn't Luther's brood. While he liked a bit of white in his girls, he could never trust a white man. And Nora had gotten a good enough look to know it wasn't the authorities. No officer, no matter what branch, would go into a situation without a bullet proof vest. At least that's what all those cop shows had taught her. Safety was always number one.

Nora rushed to her bedroom as quietly as possible and entered her closet with a one track mind. Dropping to her knees she lifted the top of the hope chest and rummaged inside, hands shaking. It was only when she found what she was looking for, that she paused. The matte gray of the metal in her hand held a dull shine from the dim light that came in from the bedroom. It was cool against her palm, heavy as she gently weighed it. The last time she held the Beretta she'd been fifteen. It had been a birthday present from Rachel.

"_You like it?"_

_Like it? Nora looked up, sure her eyes were wide and that the 'what the fuck' was obvious without having to sign. A gun? Seriously? What the hell was she going to do with a gun? She looked back to the piece in her hand, caught between wanting to throw it across the room and seeing just how it worked. _

"_I know it's a bit...extravagant," Rachel began pausing for a moment and Nora looked to see the silent battle playing out behind the mask she wore. "But, I thought you might need it someday. It's a Beretta Cheetah. Semi-automatic. The guy said it's easy enough to handle. Of course, he made a big joke about women buying guns..."_

_Nora slowly placed the gun on the coffee table and looked at her aunt at critically. "_Rachel, when the hell am I ever going to use that? Do I look like the type of person who goes to the range?_" she signed, a little confused at the gift and why her aunt thought it necessary. _

_Rachel shrugged. "Protection. I won't always be around, Nora," she said, and Nora could see there was something Rachel wasn't telling her, something she was hiding. "And it's not like we live in the best neighborhood."_

After that, Nora had put the gun in the chest and had never laid eyes on it until now. For seven years, it laid there, tucked away, fully loaded, and the safety lock in place.

She could still hear the rain outside as she got to her feet. Eyes stationed on the gun she held in a vice grip. What she was going to do with it, she had no fucking clue. But then her feet were moving and she was unlocking the deadbolt to the back door. A shiver ran through her body making her teeth chatter as her bare feet came into contact with the cold, wet surface of the porch. If it were any other situation, she would have thrown on some shoes to avoid the inevitability of splinters from the wood planks. But, she didn't even know what the hell she was doing.

Scaling the side of the house while there were possible murderous burglars scouting out her neighbors wasn't exactly smart. So it was conspicuously clear she wasn't using her brain and that whatever was fueling her would end up getting her killed.

But it was Eva. The woman who had babysat her while Rachel worked long nights at the hospital. The woman who taught her how to make a proper Mexican meal – because, you know, Nora was going to have to keep her future 'husband' happy outside of the bedroom too. Eva was the one to give her the follow up sex talk. Rachel had been utterly thorough with were the puzzle pieces went and to always use protection, completely textbook – but Eva had given her the talk that normally would make a kid pale, plug there ears, and yell 'nah-nah-nah!' while running from the room. Nora however stood and listened with rapt curiosity as the older woman explained positions and oral technique.

All this aside, Eva had been her second mother. Rachel the first and Vivica the third. Nora wouldn't mind having a polygamist family if her mothers were all as strong and independent as three women who had raised her.

Of course, they would all probably find her incredibly stupid if they saw her now. Outside in the pouring rain, holding a gun, while a couple of guys (who also had some mad hardware – and no doubt were adept at using it against a woman) were trying to break into her neighbors house. And just what was she going to do? What could she do? Burst forth and go all say-hello-to-my-little-friend? Yeah, she couldn't talk. Let alone scream for help, if the need arose.

Her clothes were soaked and the breeze that accompanied the freak rain storm reached all the way to her bones, possibly down into the marrow. She held her breath as she tip-toed along the grass, crossing the lawn to the side of the house, pressing her side against the gate and staring at the lock that was an inch from her face. Beyond that were the men. Who she could hear shuffling around and speaking in foreign accents. If she had to make a guess, she'd say the language was in the eastern European area.

This was stupid.

She was stupid.

A moron. Soon to be a dead moron.

That's probably what would be on her headstone. 'Nora Gilbert. Daughter. Friend. Moronically Stupid.' It had a a bit of a ring to it, so it wouldn't bother her in the afterlife. Considering there was one.

But maybe she could do some good before she was blasted away... Make enough noise to alert Eva or Happy?

Looking down at the gun she brought it up close to her face, careful to keep the barrel pointed in the opposite direction. She flipped the safety off and felt a spark of panic in her chest. That was nice, she was more scared of shooting a gun than actually dying from getting shot at. _Moronically stupid_, right.

Nora took a deep breath and licked her already wet lips. The rain was coming down hard, plastering her hair to her forehead. And the wind masked the sound of her unlocking the gate. Cracking it open, she peeked out to witness one of the guys leaving – the one she'd seen step out of the van – while the other held a small flashlight in his mouth and tore at the window screen with a knife. The sound relatively silent over the roar of wind, but she hoped whoever was in the room had heard it and was in the right mind to contact authorities.

It was when the guy started ripping the screen away, that she remembered the layout of the house. Lucia was in that room. They were going to break in, going through Lucia's bedroom window, which just so happened to be right next to the bed from what she remembered when they watched that smutty Spanish soap opera together. _Oh fuck._ Lucia was vulnerable and bed-ridden. She was pretty sure Happy could handle himself and Eva could use her nails against an attacker until Happy was alerted. But Lucia?

All Nora could conceive was what this bastard could do to a sickly woman. She might have watched way to much Law & Order, but at least she wasn't naïve enough to think _everything_ would be okay.

She nudged the gate open further to stick her head out and make sure the other guy was nowhere in sight. Let alone able to see her. She slipped out, eyes darting back and forth from the small mouth of the alleyway between their houses to the guy currently trying to make a man-sized hole in the screen.

She took precautionary steps forward every other second. Slowly raising the gun with both of her hands and one finger shaking near the trigger. At this point, her whole body was shivering and not just with reasonable fear, but it was damn cold too.

Nora was almost close enough to jab the barrel of the pistol into the guys back, something she'd seen done the other night in a Clint Eastwood movie on AMC. She was just a couple feet away, but the closure she got, the more confident she felt. She came this far – maybe she wouldn't need that headstone after all.

She almost smiled. Almost. Instead, her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body jerked back and arms wound tight around her waist. Not good. _Not good! _Her feet came up off the ground as she was hurled back, that foreign language sounding like a death sentence as the man she tried to sneak up on, turned around, the flashlight dropping from his mouth and he sneered in the dark. Nope, not good.

She had no aversion to kicking, so her legs kicked back and forth, making the man holding her yell out something she couldn't understand. But her fighting back only made him tighten his hold. Realizing she also had arms she reached back, scratching, hitting, pulling his hair. Only barely noticing that she still held the gun and was using it like a bat rather than a firearm. Nothing else registered until she was twisted around and she fell to the muddy grass. Pain erupted in her right eye and she let the gun drop, raising her hands to her face just as the guy straddled her.

He used his fists as if he was a professional. Each blow to her abdomen knocking the wind out of her – but, she wasn't about to move her hands. She could feel a warmth gently trickle down the side of her face, mixing with the coolness of the rain.

_Moronically stupid._

She'd need that tombstone, after all.

What had she been thinking? She was no Louise to anyone's Thelma.

She could imagine the look on Rachel's face when they met at the pearly gates.

She started to wonder when it would stop, but as fate would have it that's when he started pounding into her arms and hands. When she slipped into unconsciousness would the guy realize and stop or continue and beat her to death? She wondered if someone would hear the commotion over the rain. And then she pondered heaven and hell. She hadn't been a saint. Even at only twenty-two. She drank and smoked pot. When they were low on money, she did some things that even Rachel would look down upon – things she didn't even want to admit to herself she had done. So, maybe she wouldn't be seeing her aunt at the pearly gates...

It took her a moment, before she realized Mike Tyson had stopped. The weight of his body was gone, but her body felt thoroughly worked over. Her stomach, ribs, arms, face... Everything hurt, except her legs, which seemed to be numb.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she moved onto her side. Bringing into view the large mass of the man who'd been working on the window screen. His body slumped face-first into a pile of mud and rain. She briefly wondered if he were dead, but didn't dwell on the thought for long.

She could hear a taunting voice, not as foreign as before. Broken English – the accent murdering the language. It seemed like years before she was able to finally move again. Her whole body screamed at her, begging her to just stay still. But, she never listened to what her body – or mind, for that matter – told her.

Nora sat up half-way, bracing herself on one of her elbows, the limb shaking under the weight she put on it. She squinted through the rain, her eyebrow protesting the move as she tried to make out her surroundings. What she saw surprised her and filled her with an overwhelming amount of relief.

The sight of Happy nearly made her want to slump back down in the mud and just lay there until morning. Of course, the severity of the situation stopped her. Happy clearly had the upper hand, but there was something distinctly confident about the foreigner, even as he bled from the various injuries on his face. Only then did she notice the side flood light was on and that Eva was looking out the window, horrified.

If only she could be on the other side of the glass with her...

Nora struggled to her knees, slipping in the mud as she went for her only protection, not that she didn't think Happy would come out the victor. The cool metal was heavy, but not as unwelcome this time in her small hand.

"Fucking spic," the foreigner spat, actually spitting on the ground, a hawk of blood mixing with the sludge the rain created.

With the light, she could see the grim smile on Happy's face, his eyes wide – and unlike hers they were wild in excitement. There was a twinge of nausea as she realized he was in his element here – or maybe her queasiness came from the gun that was suddenly in the foreigners hand.

There wasn't time to calculate the outcome. The blast was loud, and Nora didn't expect the ringing in her ears. She vaguely heard Eva's scream from inside. She was sure her own heart had stopped, holding her breath as she watched the foreigner promptly sink to his knees. It wasn't until the rest of his body dropped with a wet thud, that she filled her lungs with large gulps of air.

Her hand - stretched out in front of her – shook. Finger frozen, squeezing the trigger.

Nora didn't look away from the body, seconds ticked by until rough hands coaxed the gun out of her grip. She looked up, mystified. Happy took the gun and walked back over to the body, sneering at it before he shot the rest of the rounds off, creating more gaping holes in the otherwise dead body. The first hit proved fatal.

_Oh god. _

Nora lurched, catching herself on her hands, ignoring the searing pain in her muscles, as she heaved. Emptying her stomach from the dinner she'd had hours prior. She didn't know how long she sat there for, gagging as she thought of the blood gushing from the foreigners right temporal lobe. It seemed like hours before her reflexes calmed and she was able to take a breath without having the urge to vomit.

She pushed off the ground, leaning back on her legs and closing her eyes. The rain hadn't ceased, the down-pour still harsh. She tried taking a deep breath, but ended up choking it back. Had she been crying this whole time? Nora brought her hands to her face. _I killed someone._ She ignored the sting from the brush of her fingers. _I killed someone._ Her shoulders shook.

A silent yelp opened her mouth, as hands gripped her arms and dragged her to her feet. Her eyes flew open, but her hand stilled from it's attack when she saw Happy. His hands held her up in a bruising grasp, causing more pain in her already aching muscles. As much as she wanted comfort, she doubted he would take her in his arms and hold her while she sobbed all over him like a damsel in distress.

She was right, of course.

"Go inside," he ordered, pushing her towards the gate. She stumbled, her legs barely supporting her, but she planted her feet firmly. Nora didn't move. She looked at him, trying – but failing to ignore the bodies. One of which, she assumed was still alive. He noticed her pause and turned towards her, his frame imposing, his expression not much different then she'd seen it before. He had his mask back on. "Go," he demanded, his voice full of authority and not giving her room to argue.

**TBC**


	6. What Is And What Should Never Be

**Chapter Six - What Is And What Should Never Be  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N:** WARNING! Smexy times ahead. I would appreciate and do encourage any reader below the age of eighteen to stop reading. While I'm sure this is probably what you've been waiting for... The smut probably sucks. Anywho, on a better note. Thank you all for reviewing. You guys are the best and keep fueling me. I've been feeling a lot better, that's probably why I got this to you all now, instead of Monday. Which I'm thinking will probably be the official day for me to post chapters, unless I can get them out sooner. Hope you all enjoy!

**CHAPTER SIX  
><strong>

**'WHAT IS AND WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE'  
><strong>

The blood swirled in the sink, mixing with the water as it disappeared down the drain, but the washcloth remained stained. It was a hideous pink, that made Nora nauseous all over again. Her mind went back to the foreigner. The one she'd killed. The one whose brain matter was now more or less engraved into Eva's stucco.

The bile came before she could process what was happening and Nora gripped the edges of the sink, her knuckles turning white, as her whole body tensed and she heaved up whatever remnants were left in her stomach. The sick washed away quickly with the running water, much to her relief and she quickly washed her mouth out when she was positive there was nothing left to throw up. A couple more dry heaves and then she made good use out of the Listerine.

Nora winced when the antiseptic stung her lip and she caught her reflection in the mirror. Seeing it before, but not aware that the person she was cleaning up was – in fact – her. It was disturbing how ignorant one could become. Her right eye was a mess; the brow busted and her cheekbone puffy enough that she could barely see from the swelling. The rest of her face seemed unharmed, except for the bruise forming just below her split lip, where the foreigner had managed to get passed her arms.

The rest of her body on the other hand... Nora had managed to strip the sweater off and it lay in a wet pile in the corner of the bathroom along with her sweatpants. Happy had said to come inside and she had, not knowing what to do besides clean herself up. The bruises on her torso were already forming, large fist-size blotches sporadically appearing on her stomach, shoulders, and arms. She'd read enough books on health to know how to check herself for broken bones and even some internal bleeding. And while her body was stiff and more than a little sore, she felt her ribs and took deep breaths to make sure there wasn't a gurgle in her lungs.

There were scratches on her body too – possibly caused from a ring – and the soap stung when she washed in the shower. Her movements careful, nearly robotic. When she was done, she let the air dry her wet skin, not in the right mind to care if she got sick. She didn't know how long she sat there, minutes, hours... Days could have passed, but all she could focus on was that she'd taken someone's _life_.

Finally, she stood and grabbed the gray cotton robe hanging from the door, wrapping herself up in it's warmth. But, it didn't quite ease her chill.

In moments, Nora found herself in the kitchen at the coffee machine. Supplying the filter with Maxwell House grounds, while the pot filled with water in the sink.

_I killed someone._

The thought made another appearance and she closed her eyes, as if it might ward it away. It just made it all the more easier to think about.

_I killed someone._

The bang, the splatter against the green stucco, the wet thud as the foreigner fell to his knees, and then as his body finally collapsed. She could still see the gaping hole on the side of his face. It was more horrifying than anything she'd seen in a thriller. Maybe because it had been _real_. Her abdominal muscles contracted, but there was nothing left in her stomach to get rid of.

Nora's body tensed, but other than that she didn't look away from the Black & Decker, when the back door opened. Instead she focused on the gurgle the coffee maker made as it produced the liquid energy she wasn't sure she needed or not. It wasn't until the coffee was done and she pulled out two porcelain mugs from the cupboard, that she noticed the man standing in her kitchen.

It was hard not to notice him. His height, in itself was intimidating. But the night had been more terrifying than anything she had ever felt in his presence, so his blank expression for once didn't make her uneasy. Or maybe it was because she was on auto pilot.

He stood with his arms crossed and his back to the door. She knew he was watching her, could practically feel his eyes follow her as she walked over and set the mugs of coffee on the dinner table, then pushed out a chair for him.

When Nora finally managed to actually _look_ at him, she was a bit taken back by his appearance. His clothes were soaked for one, something that should have been obvious, because her own clothes had been discarded for being in the same state. But, what really threw her off was the mud. It was everywhere, covering the tattoos on his arms and smudged along his cheek. The fact that there was blood on his face was just icing on the cake.

Forgetting the coffee, she walked out of the kitchen and didn't hesitate when she turned down the hall to the room that had been forbidden for months. The smell of vanilla and lavender smacked her in the face, but it didn't deter Nora from her train of thought. She went straight to the bottom drawer of the dresser, otherwise called the lost and found. There, she took a pair of pants and a t-shirt, articles of clothing the former owners hadn't thought twice about.

She shook them out and refolded them, the smell of the dryer sheets still hung firm, so at least they were clean. Nora placed the clothes in the bathroom and started the shower once again. She saw the shadow against the tile, the dark hue not as threatening as the man. When she turned around he still wore that blank stare, and it still did nothing to her.

**SSSS**

Happy hadn't waited to watch her run inside. He had turned and immediately began to dispose of the bodies. The first blast of the gun might have been overlooked. But, his dense move that followed definitely wouldn't have. The van was long gone, had taken off the moment Eva flipped the flood light on and illuminated the break in. His mother had thought she heard scratching, but then she had called for him when the sound of voices and a struggle came through the walls.

The first one had been easy enough to incapacitate. Crippling the second proved more challenging. It was almost like being in the ring, only this time it wasn't one of his brothers and there was no rules to follow. The guy taunted him, the accent undoubtedly familiar. It wasn't that long ago that they'd put a few of these down. Opie's wedding more than guaranteed a successful ploy.

It was unexpected to have Russians breaking into his home. It was even more surprising that a small, runt of a woman would pull the trigger and save his sorry ass. Nora was a fucking anomaly. From all he had observed, he'd thought she was too small, too soft, too fucking _good_. She worked at a library and tended the yard, for gods sake, pulling weeds and planting roses and shit. And, yet, while the fear was clear in her eyes she still stood up to him every time, even while she tried getting as far away as possible.

But still, he should have suspected a gun. And just because the mute suddenly had a nice set of brass balls with her sweet body, didn't justify why he froze. It was – embarrassing, to say the least – that a woman of her caliber saved him when he'd been trying to save her neck from the beginning. There was no reason for him to halt, the sight of the gun should have urged him on to attack, not make him pause like a pussy.

It was only when he dragged the bodies to the back yard that he realized the one was still alive. He managed to take out his frustrations, but the execution was too quick to satisfy him, the whole situation curbing the appeal.

He needed to call the club. Have Clay call a meeting. This needed to be a church discussion. The Russians couldn't have just been targeting him, they had to be aiming for the charter as a whole for taking out Putlova.

The bodies were handled, Lucia was back to sleep, and Eva was shook up and finishing up a bottle of Don Julio and a pack of Camels in the kitchen. The look she gave him when he walked in was nothing but worry and he noticed how her hand shook when she raised the cigarette to her mouth. Eyes assessing his damage without jumping up to check him out physically.

"How is Nora?" she asked after mentally confirming his condition wasn't fatal. Her voice was a whisper of concern.

"Fine," he rasped, grabbing the tequila.

"But her face-" she was persistent.

"She'll be fine."

"He was beating the shi-"

"Eva!" Happy snapped, slamming the bottle back down on the table, as he fixed his aunt with a resolute stare. He was still wired and ready for a fight, but he had shit to do and couldn't deal with his aunts pestering.

"She had a gun," Eva's voice was even lower and softer than before. Like she couldn't get that fact to register. Eva was no prude when it came to firearms, she had quite the arsenal in her closet and he knew she was no stranger to the range. But, it seemed he wasn't the only one who underestimated little Miss Sunshine.

"I know," he gave her the Don Julio and turned back to the door, pulling it open and digging into his pocket for the prepay. Hoping it wasn't water damaged. Fuck. Wouldn't that be just his luck.

"Hap," he paused in the doorway when she called after him, the rain has stopped and he couldn't outright ignore her. He turned his head, eyebrow raised, because she never called him Hap or Happy. It was always Carlos. "Do me a favor, _mijo?_" When he didn't answer she continued. "Just check in on her, hm?"

A couple seconds passed before he nodded and closed the door behind him, as he stepped outside and into the dark of night. It was still windy, but the rain was gone and he flipped his phone open. Glad he would need a trip to RadioShack when the screen lit up and he pressed one.

He listened as it rang once, twice, and then Tig's groggy tone answered. "_It better be important._"

"Call Clay. We need to meet at the table."

"_Hap? It's fucking 3am._"

"Call Clay," he repeated. "I'll be there in a few hours."

"_What's going on, man?_" Tig's voice sobered up. There was the concerned brother, ready to fight and defend.

Happy ran a hand over his face. "Just some shit. I need to take care of things, then I'll be on the road. Make sure the table's full by seven." He didn't wait for him to answer, just flipped the phone shut and took off towards the gate.

He came in through the back. Either she didn't hear him or just didn't care when the door opened, she merely continued to stare at the coffee machine while it garbled. Much like the Russian liability he'd taken care of. He easily noticed her wet hair and the robe that clung to her body. While he'd been dispatching the bodies, she obviously took a shower and cleaned herself up. He winced when she turned around and he got a good look at her face. Eyebrow and lip busted, bruises already forming. Happy just stared while she moseyed about and poured two cups of coffee.

This woman – this _girl_ – had taken down a Russian no doubt working for the mafia. Saving his life in the process. _Shit_, if that didn't make him want to kill her _and_ bend her over the table for a nice, hard fuck.

She looked at him, then. Her eyes traveling, but otherwise she was still in shock. She turned abruptly and disappeared, and he let her, listening as she moved around the house. Happy didn't move until he heard the water running and he followed the sound. She stood there with her hand under the spray of the shower, checking the temperature. He was aware of the stack of clothes neatly folded on the counter.

When she turned around, he found her face the same. Not that it would change, those wounds would take time to heal. He just hoped the shock would be long gone by then. The sudden concern for her mentality felt like chains dragging him down. Uncomfortable and unwanted. Nora stepped forward and he watched her hands reach out for his shirt, her finger gripping the dirty material and bringing it up. He didn't utter a fucking word, just let her pull it up and over his head. It was no sooner left forgotten on the floor and his belt was opened. Gentle, unsteady fingers pulling the button on the wranglers loose. The _ziiiip_ heard over the spray of water.

The steam started to build up, making her scent waft around the room. Vanilla and something else. Whatever it was, it smelt fucking _good_. Light and subtle, not overpowering like some of the crap the croweaters bathed themselves in. His fingers twitched, the only sign of his inner struggle.

Her eyes raked up his torso, slowly. Cataloging his tats, but the look in her eye was hollow. Killing the effect it should have had on him. Had she just been some sweetbutt she would have already been naked and pressed against the shower tiles while he drilled into her. Her eyes caught his briefly, before she walked around him and closed the bathroom door behind her, leaving him alone with the shower and his pants hanging loose on his hips.

Happy had church to get to and a Russian problem to address. But there was time to shower, and while it wasn't his, there was no use in wasting water. A quick look in the mirror and the decision was made. He looked like shit. He didn't feel it, but he was pretty fucking sure his nose was broken. It was surprising Nora hadn't made a bigger deal with the amount of blood on his face. Most of it probably wasn't even his. He set the prepay on the counter, kicked off his shoes, and pushed his pants off; walking into the spray.

He ignored the bottles on the shelf and just grabbed the Lever. Preferring the bar of soap to whatever the hell Burt's Bees was. He was in and out within a span of five short minutes. The grime spinning down the drain in a swirl of rusty brown. The clothes weren't bad, smelt clean, and fit well. He shoved the wet threads in the trash and pocketed the cell.

When he found her, she was in the living room. Standing at the window, blinds pulled down with one slender finger while she looked out at something he couldn't see. He moved closer and could just make out the squad car, pulling her away before the spot light could catch her snooping.

She slammed against his chest with more force than Happy intended, looking up at him with large, round eyes. It was the only real response he'd gotten out of her since he walked through the door. The shock from the shooting was gone, and so many emotions passed over her face he couldn't count them all. _Shit_, she was gonna cry. He knew it. Goddamn it! He wasn't equipped to handle this crap.

Before he could push her away and separate himself from her bawling, her mouth smashed against his. Unexpected, a little confusing, and '_what the fuck_' was on the tip of his tongue. Or wait, no, that was her tongue. Smooth, inviting, desperate... He swore his jeans fit fine before, now they were a little tight with her body pressed up against his. He didn't pause, while he knew a more refined man would push her away and tell her she wasn't in the right state of mind... Happy was no gentleman. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer with a harsh tug and his hand found the back of her head, fingers tangled up in her short locks.

He turned them around, her legs wrapping around his hips, while Hap pressed her against the first flat surface he could find – the wall. In a rush of movement their hands worked furiously and in a flash his shirt was torn off, her robe hung open, and he was released from the confinement of his borrowed jeans, which gathered at his knees.

He'd been right, her tits were a perfect fit for his hands and he squeezed the right one, earning a sharp breath and the prick of her nails on his back. He pulled away from her mouth, barely seeing her in the darkness of the living room, but he could feel the warmth of her breath against his face. He wasted no time hitching her legs a little higher, both arms curled under her sweet thighs, and angling his body just right. He slid home at the eager movement of her hips.

_Fuuuuck!_

She was tight, tighter than any sweetbutt who'd caught his eye, and so incredibly _wet_. Christ, he wouldn't be able to take it slow. Not that the thought ever crossed his mind. He pulled his hips back and slammed back in. Taking her fast and hard, unrelenting like a dog with a bone. He thrived in her accelerated breathing, the only sound she made as he pounded into her, mercilessly.

And she took it like a pro, giving as good as she got. Clinging to him and bucking those sweet hips of hers. He was close, _so_ close. And so was she, if the hitch in her shallow inhales were anything to go by.

The girl had been through hell tonight. He doubted she had ever shot a gun, so the fact she killed someone not even an hour ago and was now taking his rapid thrusts without protest, definitely made him rethink what caliber of woman he was dealing with. She was small, young, and so very soft beneath his rough touch. She had seemed shy when he first laid eyes on, not cut out for the neighborhood she lived in, but tonight proved otherwise. Only a bold bitch would approach a man breaking into the neighbor's home.

He wasn't myopic enough to think she was just horny. Happy simply didn't have a problem sating her needs of comfort through sex.

Fuck no, he didn't.

He found her lips once again, plundering her mouth with his tongue as his hips hammered her into the wall. One hand left her thigh, exploring her milky white skin, until his calloused finger wrapped around the side of her neck and his thumb brushed the jagged scar along her jugular, her one and only flaw – so far.

Nora tried pulling away from the kiss, but he didn't let her until his thumb did a sweep over the damage. His thrusts quickening when he finally did, but he didn't remove his hand. The feel of the fibrous tissue turned him on like a goddamn fucking light bulb. He practically imbedded her into the dry-wall at the rate he was going, the only noise in the whole house being their accelerated breathing the the wet sounds of their bodies meeting.

Her hips twisted and he was a goner. That one move sending him over the edge, spilling into her warm heat with one last jerk. _Ah, shit_. Condom. He'd forgotten a fucking condom. But, the deed was done, and she was milking him dry as she followed him quickly. He'd never been so stupid, he thought as he leaned into her, his face at the column of her throat while he panted.

Vanilla – he was inhaling it. _Fuck_.

They stood there for a while, completely silent aside from their shallow breaths, the only movement being the rise and fall of their chests against each other. Then her head slunk forward and he finally moved his hand away from her throat and back down to her thigh, getting a better grip and fluctuating from one foot to the other to put some feeling back into his legs.

Her thighs trembled and her arms clung to him and he was pretty sure had he let her go, she would have fallen in a heap on the floor, a mess of limp limbs. The thought definitely stroked his ego and he nearly did it just to see how lethargic he'd made her. Instead, he pulled out of her, smirking when she huffed quietly and he dragged his jeans back up. Happy looked into her face, still busted and bruised.

"You on the pill?"

The blunt words didn't phase her. She just looked back at him and nodded, a questionable look in her eye. Happy pulled them away from the wall, still holding her at the thighs to keep her legs where they were, and she had the good sense to hold onto him. He could tell she was confused, as he walked out of the living room and down the hall.

"Room," it wasn't a question as much as a demand.

Nora pointed and he pushed the door open. Then kicked it shut behind them.

**SSSS**

She felt like she'd been hit by a bus, or maybe a train – but she knew otherwise. And she wouldn't be able to fool herself. Her muscles protested against her movement as she sat up, even her fingers stung when she clutched the sheets to her chest. The bed was empty and the clock read 9:30. She was late for work.

An unattractive snort left her nose. Considering the crap she went through last night – or earlier this morning – she found it hilarious that she was worried about work. Her eyes watered with her silent laughter and she pressed a hand to her aching side. She had her face bashed in and her body trampled by raging fists, she'd killed someone, and she quite literally fucked the man of her dreams. It was surreal.

Except she had proof.

There were bruises on her body and a delicious ache between her legs.

She threw the covers off and winced as she got out of bed. The foreigner had done a number on her – or maybe the throbbing of her body was all Happy's fault. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around that. She knew she'd practically threw herself at him, but why hadn't he pushed her away?

Plucking her robe from the corner of the bed, she eased into it and walked to the kitchen, peeking around doors and checking out rooms. All clear. No Happy. She was surprised to find a full pot of coffee made. She didn't think he was the thoughtful type, not when it came to such a domesticated thing.

There was a note beside the machine. _Ah, Eva_. That made more sense. Her penmanship was like chicken scratch, but Nora got the gist of it. Eva had called the library and she was free from work for three days. She doubted she'd be able to stay away though, she needed the money. Setting the slip of paper aside she smiled at the coffee cup and the single packet of Splenda. The woman knew her well, that was for sure.

A brief glance outside stilled her and she turned to get a better look. There, in her backyard was a raised pile of dirt with a shovel sticking from it...

The smile dropped from her face and for once in her life, she didn't feel like having coffee. The sight of the muddy shovel cleared the fog in her head and made everything so much more real.

She'd _killed_ a man. She _shot_ and killed a man. And Happy buried him in her backyard.

Nora felt sick, but her stomach was empty.

**SSSS**

"Shit!"

Jax's exclamation wasn't the only one. Every brother at the table had something to say about what he just disclosed – leaving out a few things, but Happy kept his eyes on Clay.

His president ran a had over his face. They had thought the Russian deal was over. They had never planned for retaliation against Victor Putlova's assassination, but is was coming and biting them in the ass. Hard.

"Your mother okay? Your aunt?" Clay asked with dull concern, however his face was serious. This matter wasn't something to take lightly.

"Shaken up, but fine," he replied, nodding. Both of the women had been more concerned about Nora and before he left that morning he made sure Eva called Nora's work with some bull-shit excuse.

Clay nodded and the table was quiet while their president mulled it over, even Jax kept his trap shut. Something the kid was doing more and more of late, ever since the deal with Galindo. Speaking of the drug cartel...

"I'll ask Romeo for some assistance. We don't have the luxury of taking care of this shit ourselves with our new friend, Lieutenant Roosevelt taking up shop," the sarcasm was clear, as he gestured to the room with his cigar. "We don't know who is behind this, so until we do, act normal. See a set of gray wheels, jot the numbers down. We have to act like the upstanding, apple pie citizens we are," Clay grinned and a couple of the guys snickered. "Let the 'real' criminals deal with it."

When it was called into favor, the room erupted into 'yays' and Clay slammed down the gavel.

Happy watched as one after another, Sons let themselves out and then it was only Jax and Clay left. The VP raised an eyebrow at him. "Somethin' else to say?"

He nodded, but kept quiet with the door open.

Clay jerked his head and Jax closed the doors, crossing his arms over his chest when he turned around. Both men looked at him, curious and waiting.

"There was a girl," it was acid on his tongue.

Jax's eyebrows disappeared and Clay frowned, taking the cigar from his mouth. "And?"

"She blew a crater into Russian number one's skull after he beat the shit out of her," he could say this, as long as the fact Nora had saved his ass didn't come out, he was fine.

"_Shiiit_," Jax whispered low, finding the information unbelievable. "She okay?"

"Fuck that," Clay disregarded his VP's word with a hiss, as if this was more detrimental than the Russian break-in. "Is she reliable?"

"Christ, Clay..."

Happy watched the prez turn on the VP, sharply. "What? I'm being fucking sensible. I can't deal with some bitch running her mouth," he turned back to Happy and Jax shook his head in disgust. "Is she reliable?"

"She's a mute, can't talk."

Clay looked unconvinced. "Unless her fingers are broken too – I want you to bring her here. I need to meet this girl and see for myself."

"When?"

Jax cut in before Clay could utter a word. "Give her a day. Bring her in tomorrow."

Happy watch as President and VP – Stepfather and Stepson – stared one another down. Finally, Clay nodded and stormed from the room. He wondered what the fuck that was, but left it alone, it wasn't his beef to get mixed up in.

Jax slapped him on the back. "Let's get a drink," he sounded tired, drained – but Hap didn't refuse.

**SSSS**

"Jesus fucking Christ, cracker!"

Nora regretted opening the door without checking through the peephole, immediately. With jaws dropped, Luther and Lacey stood there infront of her. Then she was being ushered inside both of them speaking at the same time. "Oh my god, what happened? Who did this?" and "I'll fucking kill him! Who was is, Nora?"

While it was kind of heart warming that Luther would kill for her, it was unnecessary. She'd already killed the man.

"_It's okay, he's already buried in the backyard."_

They both paused and stared at her, perplexed. But then Luther cracked a smile and he was pulling her into his arms. Nora could feel the rumble of his laugh and peeking out from over his arm she saw Lacey smiling. They thought it was a joke. Nora felt sick inside.

Then she was on the chair and they sat on the couch across from her, back to being serious and all with the questions.

"Was it the blonde?" Luther asked and Nora frowned. "Did Kozik come around lookin' for a piece of-"

Eyes rounded, she shook her head furiously. Really? He thought Kozik had come over and knocked her around because she refused him?"_No,_" she signed. "_No, it wasn't him._" Not that she knew _who_ it was.

"Then, who?" Lacey asked, concerned, but her face was as fierce as her mothers.

"_I don't know. I didn't see his face,_" which was true, it had been dark. She might have caught his profile from the flood light shining on him, but she couldn't remember. She killed a man and didn't even know what he looked like.

Both of them sighed and sat back, giving each other a look. When a thought struck Nora.

"_Did Vivica send you?_"

"Eva called her and told her you wouldn't be by," Lacey said with a pinched expression, and Nora wondered just how much her face had swelled since morning. She had ignored mirrors at all cost. "Eva's usually a gossip, but she didn't elaborate and mom got worried."

Nora nodded and watched as Lacey stood and disappeared down the hall. She looked back to Luther, who leaned forward. His mouth opened and closed a few times, like he had something to say, but wasn't sure how to get it out.

"_Just spit it out._"

"Are you covering for Happy?"

"_What?_"

Luther sighed and looked toward the hallway briefly, before he leveled her with a look. He seemed unsure about what he was saying, but needing it out nevertheless. "I saw how you looked at him and your face changes when he's brought up. Did he – um, did the two of you..." Nora had a feeling where this was going and it seemed Luther was physically having a problem with saying it. The muscle in his jaw twitched, but she didn't say anything. "Is this-" he gestured to her face. "-just rough sex?"

Nora was shocked, just staring at him. He was still, holding-his-breath still, and she shook her head, realizing he _was_ holding his breath; waiting for her answer.

"_No,_" she shook her head, hair falling into her eyes and she flicked them out with a quick swipe of her hand. "_No, Luther... There was a burglar. It wasn't Happy,_" she assured, emphasizing with sharp hand moves. While Happy had been rough, he wasn't the cause of one single bruise on her body. "_Nothing's happened between us,_" she added, giving him a look.

"You sure?" he asked.

"_Positive._"

He let out a sigh and Nora wondered why he was so relieved. Almost feeling bad for lying to him. Because something sure had happened between her and Happy, but she wasn't going to kiss and tell. On the grounds that she was sure it would never happen again.

"Okay, I got butterfly bandages, alcohol, and Neosporin," said Lacey, coming back into the living room with her arms full and giving Nora a pointed look, because all she had done was shower and Lacey knew it.

Luther laughed, clicking the TV on and Nora grit her teeth while Lacey tended to her busted eyebrow.

**TBC**


	7. In Your World

**Chapter Seven - In Your World  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N:** Okay, so I almost put an Author's Note for a chapter explaining the absence of Chapter Seven, but I despise it when that's done. I managed to get this chapter together, but I find myself hating it a bit. I don't think I put much thought into it. With the Holidays I've been so busy, last minute Christmas shopping and then all the worries that come with making sure dinner will be ready and the house will be cleaned for guests... Every years just gets busier and busier. And every time I sat down to write something else needed to be done. I don't know if I'll get another chapter out this Monday, but hopefully next Monday and then after that everything can run more smoothly. I hope this chapter is enjoyable to you all. And Happy Holidays to everyone!

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
><strong>

**'IN YOUR WORLD'  
><strong>

She had to get to work. She couldn't put off two more days just because her face more or less looked like she went head-to-head with Muhammad Ali. Nora cleared the steam from the mirror with a quick wipe of the towel, frowning at her reflection. The swelling had slowly begun to go down, but it would be a couple more days, before her face would look normal. The coloring, however... The spots of black and blue were truly horrifying and she didn't look forward to Gary's reaction.

Michelle, on the other hand, would sure get a kick out of it.

Lotioned up and robe on, Nora went about drying her hair. When Lacey and Luther left yesterday morning, she had the house to herself. Happy hadn't come back, not that she expected him to. But, something inside hoped he would. Especially, when night rolled around. It was easier to be disgusted with herself once the lights were off. Easier to picture the foreigner as he lay dead on the ground.

She hadn't eaten anything and her stomach was seeking vengeance, as it contracted and growled at her. Nora couldn't chance it, though. If she ate, it would only come back up. The hole in the man's cranium still very fresh and enough to get her gag reflexes working.

Setting the hair-dryer down, she braced herself against the sink, head down and taking a couple deep breaths to ease the nausea that came from the memory and the lack of a nutritional breakfast. It was stupid to starve herself and was doing more harm than good, really. Yet, she couldn't help it. Couldn't bring herself to find one morsel of food appetizing.

Whether or not pulling that trigger had been a good thing – and she knew it had been – she killed a man. It was something she couldn't just get over. No matter how many times she told herself if she hadn't, Happy would be dead. And in turn, so would she.

Glancing in the mirror with a degrading thought, Nora's heart shot up into her throat and she spun around with a hand on her chest.

Speak of the devil...

He was like a goddamn cat. Sneaky and- How the hell did he get in her house?

Happy's daunting form blocked the doorway. Tall, dark, and making her tingle in lower places. _God_, she had problems. But, she couldn't help thinking about all the things they'd done. Against the wall _and_ in her bed. Nora pulled the robe closer, crossing her arms over her chest. That had all been a one time thing. Happy wouldn't stoop so low again, she was positive.

Nora blew off the disappointment of his covered tattoos and tried to seem unaffected by his obsidian stare. She desperately wanted to say something about what was currently buried in her backyard, but all Nora could manage was a quirked eyebrow.

"Get dressed," it wasn't a question, and Nora was under the impression he expected her to hop-to and throw on some clothes.

Instead she stood her ground, acting more confident than she felt. She wanted to hide and rip his clothes off at the same time. "_Why?_" she mouthed.

"Just do it."

"_No,_" her lips formed the word before she could think.

She could see him tense, even with the bulk of the hoodie, and in one quick stride he was before her, pushing her against the sink. One hand shot out, trying to shove him back, but her fingers curled around the zippered edge of his vest and the other held tight to the counter. While her feet dangled and her ass threatened to drop into the basin.

The wince was uncontrollable, as her head knocked back into the mirror and his fingers pressed into her already bruised arms. She struggled, but found her efforts weren't worth the price of beans. The man was solid muscle. And while it seemed she could take one down with the pull of a trigger, physical strength apparently wasn't her strong suit.

Nora panted, nostrils flared with her glare. Behind her outer appearance was fear. He could very easily crush her. Hell, he could do anything to her in the position they were in. There was one concept she wouldn't refuse, which made her feel even more sick with herself. The pressure of his hands relaxed and her muscles screamed in relief.

She averted her gaze, feeling him tug on the cotton belt that held her robe together, the traitorous material falling aside. The sudden exposure made her shiver and Nora focused on an invisible spot on the wall. Her torso was a smorgasbord of color, and not exactly attractive. The intense gaze of his eyes gave her goosebumps and made her insecure, but she seemed to lack mobility. Her eyes closed when his callused hand touched a particularly sore spot just under her ribs. A surprisingly gently weight and she relished in the warmth.

Rough fingers found her neck, just like they had the night before last. His thumb stoked along her hideous scar. Slowly, making her shudder. Nora had her back to the wall. Or against the mirror, as it were. She never liked attention, never sought it out. She had grown used to her scar over the years and wore it proudly, but this scrutiny made her want to find a dark place to hide. Or throw on a scarf, at the very least. Her skin tingled and Happy's thumb passed back and forth over the raised skin, before taking a detour. The pressure just under her chin got the desired result and she raised her head. Only opening her eyes when she was sure her discomfort wouldn't be on display.

His eyes were dark, and staring straight into her own. If she wasn't so close she would think they were black. But there was definitely a difference between iris and pupil. Dark, murky brown. That was it. His eyes showed nothing, his whole face a perfect mask of indifference.

His breath washed over her. Spearmint and cigarettes. The last made her nose crinkle.

Happy didn't move, kept her pinned with his body and his hand at her throat. Without a word, he pulled one side of her robe over and then the other, covering her back up and easing the chill that had come over her body. The whole thing was a little confusing. What did he get out of looking at her bruised skin? Nora briefly wondered if he was a sadist, taking pleasure in others pain... He looked anything, _but_ pleased. However, she didn't write off the theory.

"I said get dressed."

He pushed away and Nora let go of his vest, watching – absolutely perplexed – as he walked out and left her slumped against the sink counter. The man was a goddamn staggering case of conflict.

This time she didn't question. Slipping down, she padded into the bedroom and searched the closet, wondering just why Happy was there in the first place. She had the distinct feeling she wouldn't be going into work today.

_Great._

Fitted jeans, a striped tee, and her boots, Nora walked out to find Happy waiting in the living room. Propped against the very same wall he fucked her on. Just a coincidence? Nora didn't think so. He was goading her. Rubbing her face in the fact that it would never happen again. _Dick_.

His eyes did a discreet head-to-toe, nodding as if approving her attire. She wanted to slap herself for the giddy feeling it gave her. There was no point to it.

"_Are we going somewhere?_" Nora mouthed the words carefully.

"Yeah."

"_Where?_"

"Charming."

"_Why?_"

"For a mute you ask a lot of questions," he said, pushing off the wall and stalking to the door. But he didn't answer her, just waited for her at the threshold, door open, letting in the cold. Nora pulled her jacket on and grabbed the keys to her car.

"You won't need those," his voice, always like the crunch of gravel, shot through her. She looked back at him, arching an eyebrow. "Your ridin' with me," he clarified and Nora didn't argue. She put the keys back down in the bowl and followed him out, looking for the spare and frowning when it wasn't in it's usual spot under the rug.

She was surprised when Happy stepped forward, dispensing a familiar key and locking the door behind them. So, that's how he got in. He found the fucking spare. Nora held her hand out for it, expecting him to give it back, instead he stuck it in his pocket and stepped down from the porch, heading over to his bike. Which just so happened to be in _her_ driveway and not Eva's. An oddity that made her look twice.

When she finally met Happy at his bike, he looked annoyed, and thrust his helmet at her. Nora frowned, looking at the Harley curiously. She'd never been on one before and mainly because she'd always been taught that they were dangerous. That never stopped Rachel though, because Nora distinctly remembered her aunt hopping on the back of one of these things a time or two. She gave the half-helmet one more look before putting it on and securing the strap beneath her chin.

Watching Happy actually straddle the thing was a damn aphrodisiac and she needed a moment to clear her head. He didn't help her when she climbed on behind him, but he didn't stop her from grabbing his shoulder to steady herself either. It was odd how her heart started going off like an energizer bunny when she was faced with his back. Covered with layers of cotton, leather, and fleece.

Her hesitance was automatic. She knew she needed to hold onto him. But how does one go about it without getting too close? The decision was taken from her when Happy reached back and tugged on her arms, bringing her forward so her chest was pressed nicely against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold tight," she barely heard him over the roar of the engine, but she locked her fingers together and did as he said.

**SSSS**

"You know why your here?"

Nora looked over the table at the man, the President of the Sons of Anarchy, from what the patch on his vest gave away. Clay, he had introduced himself as. And at his left was a younger man – although older than her – named Jax. There were others in the room too, but she was trying not to pay attention to them. Being in a room with six men sure did have the affect they wanted. Nora felt more than intimidated, she was fucking scared.

She knew exactly why she was here. Happy was apart of this 'club', and she guessed that the break in had been more than just that. All those articles in the newspaper about them came flashing back and she felt like she was sinking in the chair she sat in, getting smaller and smaller by the stare of each man. There was one thing she didn't quite understand. Why were they worried? Six big, tough men who looked like they had no problem handling a gun. And there she was, all but five foot four, and the thought of killing someone made her sick.

Nora nodded and chose her words well. "_Yes. And with all due respect, Mr. Morrow... I don't think you need to worry._"

Where she got the stones to say that, was an enigma.

He just stared at her and Nora struggled to find a way to tell him. She hadn't brought her purse, so she didn't have a pen and paper handy. She thought about mouthing it, but she doubted he could read lips and there was only so much one could say in slow motion.

"She said -" Nora turned as one of the guys translated for her. His pallor was close in comparison to Happy's and he had a close cut mohawk. She briefly wondered about the lightening bolts tattooed on his head. What had his name been? Jace or Juice? She couldn't quite remember. It was a little surprising to her that he knew ASL. And the saying '_never judge a book by its cover_' slapped her in the face. Nice and sharp.

When she looked back to Clay, he didn't seem so shocked, but eyed Lightening curiously. "And why is that, darlin'?" he asked, pulling his eyes back to her.

Nora looked to the guy – Jace, Juice, whatever – and he just nodded at her. So, she continued to speak with her hands. A small relief, now she had someone to interpret.. "_Well, because I'm the one who __pulled the trigger... Happy didn't kill anyone that night. So, if anyone should be worried, it should be me. Happy – and now you – have the upper hand._"

Nora only just caught the look Clay threw Happy, and she turned slightly to glance at the man sitting next to her. Was she missing something? The jerk of his head told her attention was needed else where and she faced the head honcho with a small frown.

"And we should just trust you, huh?" Clay asked, the wheels were turning in his head, it was clear from the spark in his eyes and the slight curve of his mouth. "How do we to know you wont run to the cops and pin this all on Hap?"

Really? This was ridiculous. The moment she was under Rachel's wing she'd been taught to be wary of the police, unless it was a _real_ emergency. Eva and Viv only stressed the issue more when they were introduced into her life. But these guys didn't know that and she was unsure just how much information Eva disclosed to Happy. Raising her hands, she only paused for a second to get her words straight.

"_First of all, Mr. Morrow, throwing Happy into jail would kill his mother. And I don't think Eva could take losing her sister right now._" Nora waited for Juice to finish translating before she continued. "_And second of all, I like to distance myself from the police. I have some past indiscretions that could easily throw me behind bars, on top of the murder charge_."

Clay's brow quirked curiously and Jax looked disbelieving. The silence in the room spoke volumes. Was it really so hard to believe? She _had_ killed a man in the last forty-eight hours. Her stomach clenched and she grit her teeth to fight back the nausea. So, maybe she hadn't ever killed someone before. There were other things that could put someone behind bars.

"That's hard to believe, sweetheart," a man snorted and Nora looked at Clay's right-hand man, her eyes zooming in on the 'Sgt-At-Arms' patch. She took in the dark, curly hair and sharp – almost fanatic – eyes. If anyone in the room had a warning sign plastered on their forehead, it was this man. _Tig_.

"_Can I go now?_" she turned to Clay.

He stared a good long while, eyes nearly seeing straight into her soul, before he jerked his head towards the oak doors. "Go wait outside," Nora shot Happy a hesitant look.

"Go."

It was short, but got her moving.

Nora closed the doors behind her with a sigh and rolled her eyes when an arm draped across her shoulders and a familiar voice greeted her with lewd cheer. Her relief was very brief.

"Hey, sweet cheeks!"

_Wonderful._

**SSSS**

Once again he was left in church with only Clay and Jax. The former looking thoughtful. Happy wondered what the fuck was going on in his head, what wheels were turning... And he felt something in the pit of his stomach stem at the way Clay looked at him.

"You hittin' that?"

Jax was silent. No '_Shit, Clay..._' or '_Jesus Christ_'. He was as much of a mute as Nora, now.

"Not at the moment," he replied.

"That's a shame," the prez sighed and Happy noticed how Jax's jaw clenched and he kept his furious eyes down on the redwood. Brother definitely had issues with this shit.

"How so?" Happy was generally interested. Why would it be so unfortunate that he wasn't giving it good to little Miss Sunshine? Although, he had given it to her. Good and fast. And she begged for more in the bedroom. Her mouth never said a word, but her body had told him all he needed to know.

"It'd be good to keep an eye on her," there was something else, Happy could see it. "And she was right. We do have the upper hand. She doesn't have a fuckin' clue about the other Russian and only thinks there's one man in that grave. The man _she_ killed," and here it was. "We could use that. Use her. She could be a reliable asset. You fuckin' her can make her all that easier to get to."

For some reason Happy didn't like this idea. Not that getting back between Nora's sweet thighs didn't tempt him. Happy just didn't want to put her through more shit. _Fuck_. All he needed now were a pair of tits and some ovaries.

"Hap, you don't ha-"

"I'll do it," he looked from Jax to Clay and then stood up, his pride getting the better of him. "Better get her home."

Clay laughed. "Don't ride it too hard." The innuendo was very clear, and Happy forced a smirk on his face.

"Jesus-" Jax shook his head and looked at Clay with nothing but utter revolt.

Happy found Nora outside by the picnic table. Kozik sitting there with a cigarette and a smug face. Nora looked... Fucking furious. What the hell happened in the last ten minutes? He caught Juice by the arm on his way by and he nodded in the pair's direction.

"What's up with that?"

"Hm?" Juice looked over and laughed. "Oh, Kozik tried to lay one on her."

"And?"

"She put up a good fight, but he still planted one. She slapped him good though. The sound stopped the whole work crew, man," he said, eyes wide with hilarity and Happy was almost sad he missed it.

Koz pointed in his direction and Nora spun around, hurrying over at the sight of him and flipping Kozik off behind her. No one needed Juice to translate that. Kozik grinned, shaking his head as he checked out Nora's ass. Then, Nora was in front of him and her hands were moving. What the fuck was she saying?

"She wants to go home. Now," Juice snickered, walking off into the club.

He stared at her, all but five foot four, and a hundred and what? Fifteen pounds? She was so small. However, Happy knew better than to think she was fragile, now. No make-up and in clothes a croweater wouldn't dare put on. And she was pissed, whatever it was Kozik had said to her had her downright furious. One night hadn't been enough to chase her out of his system. Nope. He still got hard at the sight of her.

"Come on," he walked to his bike and didn't look back. She, of course, followed silently and hopped on behind him. He didn't have to tell her to hold on, her arms wrapped around him and her body was up close and very personal with his back. How could this slip of a girl give him a hard-on so fucking easily? For the first time in his life, Happy had a very uncomfortable ride home.

**SSSS**

Before Happy could even put the kickstand down, Nora was off the bike. She grabbed the spare key from his pocket, nearly ripping his jeans in the process and hurried up the porch steps. She just wanted to be in her home. The place she had always found safe. Nora walked through the door, but fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her around before she could blink. And not even thinking, she pushed him away.

"_Don't touch me._" She snapped at him, her hands a jumble of signs, as she headed for the kitchen. He'd made everything worse. He couldn't have just kept it a secret. No, Happy had to go and tell his motorcycle 'club'! Which seemed to make everything three times worse in her book. The more people who knew, the more likely it was for her ass to get thrown into jail. And while she had assured them she wasn't going to pin anything on Happy... They hadn't given her anything. Not one fucking promise.

The wine was out and she was pouring a very unhealthy amount into a glass when Happy finally joined her. She felt like throwing the bottle at him, but she held in the urge, because he could so much worse to her. And she couldn't waste what was left of Rachel's most expensive wine.

"_Why are you here? Get out of my house_," her hands said what her mouth couldn't. Nora kept her eyes on him as she emptied the glass in under a minute. And Happy just stood there, all tall and indifferent. Like her freaking out was expected. At least he didn't look amused, but of course, she couldn't tell what was going on in his mind. He could be laughing it up. "_I said get out_."

Silence.

"_Leave me alone. Get out. I don't want you here. You can do better than stand there and stare, you can turn around and close the door on your way out!_"

"I can't understand that shit," he said. Words blunt and almost cruel. She resisted throwing the wine glass in his face. Nora wanted to so badly, but something held her back. Something stopped her from pitching the glass right into his perfectly shaved head. She was pissed, and yet all she could think about was ripping off his clothes and feeling his hard body against hers, rough hands on her throat, hips moving sharply... Her body was already battered and bruised, but she wanted to stain the muscles until she was limp and couldn't move.

She looked at the bottle of wine and poured her another glass, turning and facing the sink, so she couldn't see him. It had only been a one time thing, but now she couldn't seem to get enough. Nora wanted more, not some romantic bullshit. She didn't care if Happy never gave her flowers or took her out on a date, she didn't want that. She just wanted his body.

The front door slammed shut and she closed her eyes and downed the second glass of wine.

**TBC**


	8. Get Even

**Chapter Eight - Get Even  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**A/N:** First of all, I apologize for not getting to this chapter sooner. Second, thanks to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it. You're all way too good to me! I don't know how all of you will feel about this chapter or where I will be taking this story. I'd originally thought of going one way, but have decided on a different route, that I hope will keep everyone interested. And a bit of a heads up... I don't pretend to know about medical crap, so if I'm completely off I won't through a fit if you let me know. These past couple of months I've learned to take criticism with a grain of salt, have learned to separate when people are purposefully being mean and when they're just trying to help. So, please, tell me how it is, what your thoughts are, and even if you have an idea about how something should play out... I don't mind hearing it.

Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
><strong>

**'GET EVEN'  
><strong>

A couple days passed since her _visit_ to Charming and Nora hadn't seen Happy since she turned her back on him and he left with the echoing slam of her front door. Within that time, she went back to work to confront the worried faces of Gary and Erik, had dinner with Eva and Lucia, and had been over to Vivica's so the woman wouldn't come and hunt her down.

It wasn't until Monday rolled around that Nora saw him. And even then it was a mere second, before he was off and out of sight. She'd been in the shower getting ready for work when she heard the distinct sound of someone knocking on the door. Hard. She rushed to get done, thinking it might be Eva or even Lacey, but by the time she got to the door Happy was pulling out of her driveway and then gone. She stood there shocked for a moment, holding the towel to her as the cold air blew passed and chilled her wet skin, raising goose flesh.

Only when she started closing the door did she noticed the device left on her 'welcome' mat. Nora picked up the cell phone, looking at the post-it curiously and nearly chucking the prepay across the front yard when she read the note.

_'In an emergency... Breathe heavily.'_

Instead of sending the phone flying, she hurried inside when a couple neighbor kids started pointing and whistling at her. _Stupid kids_. She pulled the towel tighter around her body, backing up into the house, and locking the door.

The prepay was temporarily forgotten, dropping it in the bowl with her keys, she focused on getting ready for work and the dreaded appointment Lacey had made for her. The cheap black cell phone grated on her nerves, as did the fact Happy had been on her porch. But it wasn't as bad as the hour and a half drive her and Lacey were taking to Sacramento to meet Dr. Nolan. Nope, the throat surgeon her deceased aunt had contacted was more intimidating at the moment than Happy Lohman would ever be.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Lacey snorted into her coffee, as she looked at the post-it attached to the cell, but Nora wasn't laughing.

"_It's not funny_," she signed irritatedly, looking at her best friend. While they weren't exactly buddy-buddy from the moment they met twelve years ago, mainly due to their ten year age gap, their friendship had grown on the foundations of loyalty and respect.

When Lacey found herself knocked up at twenty-six and all alone, it was Nora who picked her up from the clinic and drove her back to her small one bedroom apartment. With a simple call to Rachel asking if she could spend the night at a friends house, Nora spent the weekend helping the older girl get comfortable. To anyone else, it might have seemed unconventional to call a sixteen year old, but at the time Lacey needed the peace her family couldn't provide. To this day, it was a secret they shared.

Just like they shared the dark secret of how Nora managed to pay the bills when Rachel got sick. And when it got too much for the then nineteen year old it had been Lacey who got her out of the mess.

"I know," Lacey smirked, setting the phone down on the counter and slipping the post-it off the sleek front. "But, you can't let it get to you. He might be a Son, but that shouldn't stop you from getting even."

The look on Nora's face was priceless and clearly said '_are you kidding me_', because Lacey laughed as she took a black sharpy marker out of her purse, scribbled out Happy's writing and jotted something down.

"Hey, you've danced with the Devil before and came out with more than a few scratches. I should know, I dragged you out of that hell hole. And this Happy ain't no Mayan, babe. While intimidating, the Sons don't push their women to mule like that Esai bastard." Lacey should know, her sister was married to a Son down in Fresno.

The mention of her ex gave Nora goose flesh and she rubbed her arms to bring back some warmth. Esai Álvarez had been the first guy to look her way since high school, except for Gary. And she had to admit his tats and 'forbidden' aura had her yearning. Just as Happy's did now. But her fling with Esai was unhealthy and she'd become the type of woman she never wanted to be with him, he used her because of it. Nora had never thought she was naïve, but the experience made her realize just how gullible she was, just how much her lack of social communication with men had made her crave a connection.

"_Well, he's dead now_," her hands spoke with lazy movements.

"Thank god," Lacey added, then stuck the post-it back on the phone.

It was then that Nora realized just what Lacey had said. "_And I'm not Happy's woman_."

"Maybe not," Lace smirked. "But your denial to Luther is bullshit."

"_And why would you say that?_"

"Cause your room smelt like sex when I tried finding the goddamn butterfly bandages."

Nora couldn't deny it, it was a lot easier lying to Luther than Lacey. So, she just shrugged and groaned silently when she caught what Lacey scribbled on the post-it.

'_Fuck you!_'

Yeah, like that wouldn't piss him off.

_**/-/-/-/**_

After dropping the cell phone off at Eva's and watching the smirk curl around the older woman's face, Lacey dropped Nora off at work and went about town doing errands for her mother until it was time for them to hit the road. Three hours had never taken so long before in her life. She tried willing the clock to move faster each time she passed it. And each time it only moved a couple minutes ahead.

While she wasn't eager to meet Dr. Nolan, she would rather face a firing squad before ever walking in on Gary and Michelle again. No one ever went to the stacks at the very end of the library, so it was a bit of a surprise when she needed to take a book back there and an even bigger surprise seeing Gary's pants around his ankles and his white ass oscillating between Michelle's self-tanned legs. Even more embarrassing was when he spotted Nora and called out her name as he shot his load.

After that she'd tried staying as far away from the two as possible, which was hard when Gary went out of his way to find her and apologize for being 'so unprofessional'. She was beyond happy when the both of them went to lunch and Erik showed up. Now that he was dating Lacey, Nora felt more comfortable around Mr. GQ. The fact he knew ASL just made taking to him much easier.

"So, Lacey says you're a bit scared about the trip?"

Nora looked up from the new book orders on the computer screen to see Erik sit/lean on the corner of her station. Or well, it was her station for the moment. No one actually had their own area, except for the cubbies in the back room. "_I'm not scared. I just... Don't see the point,_" she shrugged with a lift of her shoulders.

"Don't you want to talk again?" his face was just as incredulous as his voice, and Nora really didn't know how to answer. It was easier to talk to him, but not that easier. She managed to scrounge up something that seemed to make since in her head, lifting her hands to say it before the trill of a phone interrupted her. _Thank god._

Erik took the cell phone from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. His face darkened, eyebrows knitting together so closely Nora started to feel sorry for whoever was on the other line.

"I have to get this," he muttered, flashing her a smile before he disappeared to the back room.

Well, at least she didn't have to get all deep and shit with her feelings.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Nora had been wrong about Dr. Nolan. He was no where near as intimidating as Happy. Happy could dress like Urkel and still be more scary than this guy. Isaac Nolan was probably just a couple years older than Lacey with the wardrobe of a sixty year old man and an attitude that reminded her of one of those doctors on that Anatomy show. She didn't watch it much, only catching it every once and a while when she channel surfed, so she didn't remember names, but she knew this cocky 'I'm-so-great' attitude.

And she didn't like it. Especially as he looked down his nose at them, like they were the scum beneath his dockers.

He had five pictures of her throat displayed on his computer, two of them were scans from when she was ten, the other two taken only thirty minutes ago when she'd had another CT and Ultrasound, and the fifth one was of a perfect throat, clear of any damage.

There was definitely a difference

Nolan pointed and explained what was what, using words that baffled her, making her want to hit him over the head with the colorful model larynx that sat on his desk. One look at Lacey, and Nora was relieved to see she wasn't alone. They were both a little dumb when it came to mucous membranes. And there was a subtle eye roll from Nolan when he realized they were lacking in the medical terminology.

"Okay," he sighed, more annoyed than anything as he sat forward and laced his finger together over his desk. "First of all, Ms. Gilbert, to be completely honest you're very lucky to have only lost the use of your voice from the accident. The glass from the windshield could have done a lot more life-threatening damage. After looking over these scans, I can't exactly see it anything was actually severed, there's way too much scar tissue."

Yeah, Nora could see that. Her larynx was not picture perfect. In fact it was an ugly fucking mess. Instinctively, she brought her hand up to her throat, covering the fading, but ever present scar.

"So...?" Lacey asked with a bit of a scoff, throwing back Nolan's snooty attitude in his face. "Is that all?"

"Not by a long shot," Nolan straightened in his chair with a placating smile and she narrowed her eyes at him until he cleared his throat and got back to what was at hand. "What I think, and I'm only speculating here, is that the vocal folds are surrounded by scar tissue, disabling them from vibrating as air is being expelled from the lungs. They're able to open and close as you breathe, but in order to create sound they have to be able to vibrate." He paused for a moment to let it soak in, maybe a second too long, but then he was talking again. "If I can go in and remove some of it I think or, well, _I know_, I can get you speaking again."

Nora wanted to roll her eyes, but there were a couple questions she had first. "_And if it's not just built up scar tissue?_" she signed. "_What if it's something else? What if it's irreparable?_"

The sudden touch of a hand on her shoulder made her look over and Lacey shook her head. "You have to be more optimistic, babe."

"_How can I? He's an asshole._"

The corner's of Lacey's mouth quirked and Nora just barely saw Nolan's eyebrows raise in surprise. But she didn't give a shit. This was serious, she was worried, and apparently Nolan saw that because he immediately said something that made her feel just a bit better. But his arrogance still grated on her nerves.

"If there is something else, damage to the mucous membrane or any number of things, we can try and repair while we're in. If it is irreparable, as you say, then at least with the tissue remodeling you will be able to breathe easier. I won't lie, wounds to the vocal folds aren't easy to heal. Doctor's have, yet, to conduct extensive investigations on humans, due to the limited availability we have to vocal folds. But," he paused only a moment. "This is my field. I specialize on the throat. My credentials can be accessed through the public, if you wish to see them. I've only had one other case similar to this" he told her, actually looking at her without seeming snobbish. He grabbed a picture frame from his desk and handed it to her. Nora looked at Lacey, but took the photo anyway, feeling a bit surprised when she saw the face of a happy boy standing in front of a school bus getting ready to start the first day of school. Elementary by the looks of it. "Now, he won't shut up."

Nora immediately caught the similarities between the boy in the picture and the man sitting in front of her. Doctor's weren't supposed to lie. There wasn't a handbook or anything she read it in, but just on principle, you'd think they'd tell the truth. So, yeah, it stung her twenty-two year old ego to know this kid, Nolan Junior, might have gotten his voice back because daddy fixed him up. And at the same time, she couldn't help feeling played.

"Nora?" Lacey's voice was questioning, wanting to know what she wanted to do here.

"_You're not just pulling be around, right?_" she asked Nolan. "_This isn't some sad story to get me to agree and then – come to find – your son-" _she set the photo back on his desk so his smiling son was facing him,_ "-had perfect vocal cords since your wife squeezed him out?_"

Lacey's fingers twitched on her shoulder, but she kept her eyes on Dr. High-and-mighty.

Nolan's eyes narrowed, showing his anger and surprising her when he didn't make any nervous gestures – like straightening his already perfect tie or clearing his throat – to let her know all of it had been a sham to turn her into a guinea pig. "It's not a lie, Ms Gilbert," he said, tone clipped and she rather preferred him angry than snotty.

Staring at him a minute longer, Nora made her decision.

_**/-/-/-/**_

"Adrian Putlova, son of Victor and Nadya Putlova. Thirty-three years old and wanted on three continents for human trafficking and gun running. He landed on California soil three days after the wedding," Juice spouted off, flipping the file Clay's way. "And he didn't come alone."

"Shit," Jax muttered, worry mounting on his brow. "How many?"

"Four henchman. Radomir Ivanov, Maxim Yakowich, Igor Petrosokoloff, and Isaak Krupin. All wanted on the same charges, except Yakowich. The guy only handles guns, but has eyes on him from FBI and Interpol for drug smuggling too."

"Definitely retaliation," Tig said, nearly jumping out of his chair as he looked at Clay. "What the fuck do we do here, man?"

Clay shook his head and threw the manila file in front of Happy. "Take a look. See if any of those Czars look familiar." Happy didn't waste time opening the file. He scanned each photo, only one catching his eye, but he was silent while Clay talked. "Romeo's got our back on this shit. No worries, brothers."

"We should have a goddamn lock down, Clay," the VP spat and Happy looked up. Wasn't such a bad idea. This type of retaliation, the Russians wouldn't bat an eye at any innocent that got caught in the crossfire. Just like they hadn't with Nora, then again, she'd gone looking for trouble. Nosy little bitch. Brave, but goddamn nosy.

Clay looked like Jax just spouted another head. "I can't have a fuckin' lock down, right now."

"And why's that, huh?" Happy looked away from the Prez and VP, both turning more tense than he'd seen them in a while. Jax seemed to get his fight back with the danger the Russian's were bringing to their front door. And even Happy could see why a lock down was necessary.

"Don't start with me, Jackson," Clay's fist banged down on the redwood, keeping it there rather than pointing his finger in his step-son's face. "Not now."

The seconds ticked by as silence filled the room and it was Juice who shifted and then raised his hand as if it were a damn kindergarten class. "So, what the hell do we do?"

Within the next thirty minutes Clay explained that a lock down would only make their new friend Lieutenant Roosevelt suspicious. Which was true, not to mention the heat they'd be packing in that scenario could get them carted off back to Stockton. Romeo would be dealing with their Eastern European visitors if anything happened, but at the moment they were more worried about the Lobo's. Everyone, while not feeling quite secure with the settlement, agreed.

Once church was over and Igor Petrosokoloff's file was extracted from the rest, Happy was pulled aside by Clay.

"How's it going with Little Miss Oakland?"

"Reached out to her today," he shrugged. "See where it goes from there."

"Good. Good," Clay nodded, and feeling like the old man had more to say Hap kept his feet planted. "You know I'm not asking you to make her your Old Lady, right? Can't order that kind of shit to happen. Do whatever you want with her, but we need her close to the club. Too much leverage on that one to just let it go. You know?"

"Yeah, man," Happy smirked, not all that comfortable with it, but what could he do? "I get it. All's good."

_**/-/-/-/**_

It was dark by the time they turned off the interstate and Nora was exhausted. Lacey was still seething over the rest of the appointment with Dr. Nolan. The man definitely went out of his way to make them feel like trash, he was very subtle and smooth about it, but it was clear he thought he was better just because he made 250k a year.

"Can't believe that guy," Lace hissed, fingers tightening over the stirring wheel of her Ford Fusion. "He was such a prick."

Nora agreed that he had a stick up his ass, but all-in-all, Nolan seemed to be a good doctor. And really she was just glad that her surgery wasn't scheduled for another four months, gave her just enough time to get used to the idea.

She didn't comment on any of Lacey's sudden bursts of hate for the Doc. Having to sign meant the other person had to look at her hands and Nora was perfectly happy with Lacey's eyes on the road, thank you very much.

It had taken longer than normal for them to get home, but only because they'd both gotten hungry and stopped for some burgers in Fairfield. Now, Nora was tired and Lacey was bitchy. And both of them just wanted to fall into bed.

Nora unhooked her seat-belt as Lace pulled up to her beaten up yellow Volkswagen Beetle and put the Fusion into park. "_Thanks for the ride,_" she signed once the dome light was switched on.

"Anytime, babe," Lacey shrugged and Nora didn't waste anytime when she saw the exhaustion that swept over her friends face. She gave Lace a quick kiss good-bye and got out of the car. Giving a wave and watching the other woman drive off before she headed up to the house.

Nora fumbled for a moment trying to find her keys in the disaster that was her purse as she walked up to the porch, the motion light flickering on and lighting up the front door, making her take a double take.

Her heart plummeted into her stomach and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

'_Bitch',_ in what she assumed was red spray paint, read across her door. Not only that, but it was open just a fraction, giving the appearance of being closed. Nora couldn't help it, she looked around as if someone might jump out at her.

When no one came out of the shadow's she silently debated going in. Maybe she could text Lacey and have her come back? Or maybe she could screw on those brass balls she inherited from Rachel and see what she had to deal with inside. Perspiration formed on her upper lip. She did not want to deal with another fucking problem. Or maybe this was related to what happened a week ago. That would explain the new paint job.

With a deep breath and more courage than she thought she had, Nora pushed the door open, wincing at the loud creak as it slowly opened and then came to a stop half way. She needed to Crisco the hinges again. But that was the least of her problems.

Without stepping inside, she reached to the left and palmed the interior wall until her fingers found the light switch. The room ignited in a dull glow, one of the bulbs obviously burnt out. Another thing she had to do. Among others it seemed.

The place was completely trashed and Nora was rather surprised there weren't any cops welcoming her home. Shouldn't someone have heard this happening?

Stepping inside she got a better look at the damage. The couch cushions were shredded, the chair was overturned, coffee and corner tables broken. The TV was a goner with a harsh blow to the screen and the book shelf she kept all the movies on was turned on it's side and leaning against the couch, movie cases littering the floor. She eyed the walls, the same red paint repeating 'bitch' all over, ruining the Van Gogh print she'd bought from Michael's a week before Rachel died.

There was glass all over the floor from smashed bits and bobs, but the worst of it was when her eyes landed on the mantel of the fireplace.

It was bare.

Feeling her stomach knotting up, she couldn't stop the slow downward glance to the tile in front of the cast iron grate. Among shards of glass was the frame of Rachel's funeral picture, a foot away lay the urn, opened and empty with the remains in a pile on the carpet.

_**/-/-/-/**_

"Someone left something for you," Eva said over her shoulder as she washed the dishes from whatever she'd made that night. The leftover's were most likely waiting for him in the fridge and hopefully a nice cold beer too. "It's over there on the counter."

Happy walked over, coming to a stop in the middle of the kitchen when his eyes landed on _it_. There on the peninsula sat the prepay he'd left Nora. Along with the post-it he'd left her. Only now his writing was scribbled out and replaced with '_fuck you_'.

"Goddamn bitch," he spat, fingers curling around the phone in a death grip.

"Now Carlos-"

Happy pointed his finger at her so quickly, Eva winced. "Don't," he snapped and turned away from the kitchen, his boots coming down hard on the floor as he opened the front door and was off the porch in one stride.

The lights were on inside and he glared at them as he took the long way and went around the fence instead of over it. It was late, but he didn't fucking care as he trudged up the steps of the porch only to come to a dead stop when the motion light came on.

The red paint didn't phase him, only made his anger take another route as he pushed through, the door slamming against the wall as he stepped inside and he looked around furiously, until his eyes landed on her. Someone obviously went bat-happy over the joint, but he didn't give the broken furniture a second glance when he saw Nora knelt over something in front of the fireplace, her back to him.

Stepping closer to see what the hell she was doing, he cursed silently. Nora slowly gathered what looked like ashes that escaped the fireplace into her cupped hands and with the utmost care funneled them into a fancy metal jar. It wasn't just some silly designed jar, though, it was a goddamn fucking urn. _Shit_. Out of all the ways he expected to find her, it wasn't like this. He expected her either crying and bloody or bloody and dead. But not huddled over the spilled ashes of her aunt, trying clean up the mess.

Upon closer speculation he did see blood, just over the top of her hands were small cuts. Obviously from her hands passing over the shards of glass littering the floor. Her shoulders were shaking, but catching the side of her face, Happy didn't see one tear.

"Nora," his voice was like a shot gun blast in the silence and he mentally kicked himself. Her shoulders tensed, but that was the only response he got out of her. He took calculating steps forward – not wanting to spook her – until he was knelt down beside her. "Nora," he said again and her eyes flickered to him briefly, brow wrinkling in the beginnings of a frown. She didn't letup. Happy reached and grabbed her wrists, halting her from picking up anymore ash. "Stop," he ordered, feeling satisfied when her head swung around to look at him.

Instead of glaring at him, he watched as her eyes filled up with tears. _Fuck_. He didn't want to deal with a crying female, he knew it would be coming, but really? She didn't throw herself at him, though. Didn't cry into his chest or break the fuck down. The tears fell silently, as if she'd held them in too long and she couldn't do a goddamn thing about it.

The beating had taken a lot out of her and this was just icing on the cake.

Prepay forgotten and laying among the rubble on the ground, he stood Nora up and led her to the bathroom. Turning the sink faucet on and pulling her hands under the stream, he washed her hands free of the powdery remains of her aunt. Sitting her on top of the toilet seat, he started her shower, feeling a bit of déjà vu in reverse as he felt the spray of water until the temperature was acceptable.

Looking towards her, Happy saw Nora staring at her hands, her bottom lip worried between her teeth as tears slipped down her face and made wet marks on her jeans. "Up," the command was clear and she didn't hesitate to stand. Happy's hands found the hem of her shirt and he pulled it up and over her head as she raised her arms, dropping it on the floor. The rest of her clothes followed until she stood before him naked and looking way to fucking small, and still he couldn't help the stir in his pants. He pulled the shower curtain back and with a nod of his head she stepped over the side of the tub and water splattered over her skin, rogue droplets hitting his cut.

Nora faced him, her eyes down cast and he watched her, eying her and debating whether or not jumping in with her was a good idea as he spied the water slithering down her tight little body. The redness around her eyes squashed the thought. "You a'ight?" he asked her, taking note of the razor on the caddy hanging from the shower head. He didn't think it'd be a problem, but you could never be sure. When she didn't answer, he lifted her chin with his knuckle until she looked at him. "Hey, you hear me?"

Her gentle nod was answer enough, since he couldn't understand all that hand shit. Happy pulled the vinyl curtain closed with a slink of the chrome hooks against the rod, turned and left the bathroom to check out the rest of the damage.

It seemed the living room and the bedrooms got the worst of it, the bathroom was untouched, and the wreckage in the kitchen was minimal. A couple dishes broken, but that was it. Still, this wasn't some random break-in and like hell was it a robbery. TV's and DVD players sat idly, smashed to shit, but not taken. A robber would have taken one look at the flat-screen and snatched it, along with the i-Pod system, computer, and the diamond earrings he found in her bedroom.

Plus, a random thug wouldn't take the time to spray paint 'bitch' all over the walls... or leave a fucking note.

Happy's jaw clenched and he took out his cell, hitting the speed dial. It rang three times before he got an answer.

"_Yeah?_"

"We got a big problem."

_**/-/-/-/**_

Happy leaned against the sink an hour later with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes set on Nora. She sat at the kitchen table staring at the note the fuckers left. Keeping it from her wouldn't do any good and he didn't see the point. Rather her know the dangers than not.

A huff of air left her lips and she finally pushed the slip of paper away, running her hands through her cropped hair. Instead of pajamas, Nora had slipped into another pair of jeans and a Van Halen T-Shirt that was baggy on her small frame. She didn't have a stitch of make-up on and had only bothered putting on a pair of horrendous pink fluffy slippers.

He looked up when he heard the dull roar, the sound getting louder and louder with each passing second and it took Nora a moment longer to catch on. She looked at him when the motorcycles were clearly pulling up into her driveway and when she started to stand, he stopped her with a lift of his hand.

Happy didn't say a word, just gave her a look before leaving her in the kitchen as he went to the front door and opened it as the last bike kicked it. It was late, but his brother's were wide awake.

"Jesus Christ," Clay muttered as he came up the porch and eyed the door.

"Yeah," Happy jerked his head up. "Just wait," and he led them inside.

**TBC.**


	9. Thank You

**Chapter Nine - Thank You  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**CHAPTER NINE  
><strong>

**'THANK YOU'  
><strong>

Nora's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she watched the men pile up in her kitchen and get down to business. Juice took a seat next to her and offered a smile, but other than that she was invisible. Cartels and Russians? Nora couldn't quite keep track of what they were talking about, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know this shit was bad. Up shit creek and into the river of totally fucked, bad.

While her mind was a jumble of madness, Nora sat still, back straight and staring at the table. The conversation eventually mingled together and turned into a soft buzz in her ear. Russian Mafia's and Mexican Cartels? Really? When had her life got so much more dangerous?

Oh, yeah... the moment she met Happy Lohman.

Just when she thought her life was boarding peaceful... No Esai, no Mayans, no whoring about because it was better than a beating... And while all that was terrible, this? This was a fucking shit storm. Cartels didn't shoot first ask later, they shot and walked away, leaving blood in their wake. And Russians were nearly the same, so if they had plans for her? She was royally fucked.

It was too much to deal with. Too goddamn much...

Standing up, the chair scraped loudly against the linoleum and she could feel all the eyes on her as the room went quiet. With her eyes on the floor, Nora made a b-line for the backdoor, relieved no one tried to stop her as she shut it and sighed silently as the cool morning air washed over her. Her ass found the porch swing and she bent over, holding her face in her hands.

God only gives you what you can handle, huh? Death? Murder? Abuse?

She never wanted to scream so much in her life. If God were a physical being that she could see and touch, she would shake the life out of him. If he was even real, did he actually think she could take all of this? She was practically white knuckling it here, and she wasn't all that strong. It was only a matter of time before she fell. Whether from a shot in the head or a break in her psyche.

Had Rachel been there, she would have hugged Nora and told her to suck it up, that things could always get worse. And this? Well, it _could_ be dealt with. Then a bottle of wine would have been taken out and they'd watch some classy 80s chick flick. Most likely something with Molly Ringwald.

Nora didn't know how long she'd been sitting there. Time passed and she curled up on the porch swing, the cold finally getting to her and causing gooseflesh to pebble over her skin, but like hell would she be going back inside. So, she just burrowed her feet further into her fluffy pink slippers and wrapped her arms around knees.

Looking into the backyard, she could see the shovel sticking out of the earth. Even in the darkness of the early morning she saw it there, sticking out like a sore thumb. Or in her case a one way ticket to a female facility were she'd be made someones bitch.

Lovely. Just fucking lovely.

Nora looked up as the porch light flickered on from above, then watched as Juice came shuffling out. His eyes wide, almost like he had too much coffee or was on uppers. And figuring the time, it was probably a combination of both. He gestured back to the door with his thumb, even looking over his shoulder as if to emphasize just what direction he was pointing to.

"The guys are heading out," he told her, and his words were confirmed by a quartet of rumbling motors. The silence only lasted until the Harley's were out of earshot. And even then Nora swore she could still hear them. "Shit's getting pretty serious," he nodded and looked around the porch, and Nora watched him take in every little thing. From the porch swing to the garden tools to the 'home is where the heart is' mat he stood on. "A couple of the Ol' Ladies have been seeing that gray van around Charming."

At that Nora perked up, grabbing Juice's attention with a wave of her hand. "_No one's been hurt, have they?_"

"Nah," he shook his head. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he promptly shut his mouth.

Obviously, the Old Ladies were not a topic that could be discussed with her and truthfully, Nora was fine with that. The less she knew, the better, right?

Yeah, right. She already knew quite a bit. Just enough to get her ass into some serious hot water.

"_Happy go too?_"

"Oh!" Juice's eyes widened even more than they were, and he shuffled from one foot to the other. "Shit. Almost forgot. You need to pack up, you're going to stay next door for a while. Hap and Clay settled it."

Nora's eyes furrowed and her fingers instantly flexed. "_How long?_" she asked.

Juice just shrugged his shoulders and with a bewildered expression said, "I dunno." At that, Nora stood and slipped passed him and into the house, welcoming the warmth more so than she had the cold earlier.

She wasn't going to argue. Where would that get her, exactly? Nowhere. Lately, it seemed Happy was going to make all the decisions for her. So, why rebel against a man who could make her do just about anything with a simple look. The mere word made her laugh. Rebel. Yeah, sure.

Trying like hell not to look at the damage done to her home, Nora walked into her bedroom. Gritting her teeth at the mess she saw, she turned to the closet and reached for the suitcase on the top shelf. Nora rolled her eyes as she had to jump a couple times before her fingers even brushed the polyester. A couple more jumps and her ringer hooked a side pocket and she was able to pull the duffel bag down.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around, finding Happy in the doorway watching her with that goddamn stoic expression on his face. She pulled the duffel tighter to her chest without thinking and raised an eyebrow at him. When he didn't move she squeeze through the space between him and the frame, her ass brushing against his leg. A very vivid fantasy flashed before her, were Happy pressed her front into the wall. The possibilities were endless from there, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and carried on packing. Being sure to fold her clothes neatly and keep her eyes downcast.

Nora knew he was watching her, she could feel it, but that didn't stop her from grabbing things from the closet or from her dresser drawers. She took her sweet time only stopping when she heard a distinct 'squish' beneath her foot. Closing her eyes, she didn't even want to look down. Taking a deep breath, Nora did anyway. Nearly throwing up when she lifted her foot and saw the sticky mess on her slipper, white wet strands tethering her shoe to the floor.

_God fucking dammit!_

Having to take another couple deep breathes, Nora kept her foot elevated and held onto the edge of the bed in order to stay balanced.

"Juice," Happy snapped, but Nora barely heard him. The large gulps of air were only making her feel dizzy, as she tried to keep herself from freaking out. Not only did the people who did this to her house trash it, but they decided to jerk off in her fucking bedroom with a pair of her underwear. There was so much of it, it couldn't have possibly only been from one man and that just made the bile rise further up her throat. Most of it was dry, but their was just enough to bring on the ick factor.

She wanted a long hot shower. Nora had never felt so dirty in her life. Well, maybe once or twice. But this was a different dirty. These people had been into her _home_. The one place she was supposed to feel safe. And now that safety and reassurance was gone.

"Yeah," Juice came into the room at a slow jog, a trash bag in his hand. "I was cleaning- Oh shit! Is that what I think it is?" When neither of them said anything, Juice shook his head. "Oh, that's sick."

_No, shit. _

"Help her out," ordered Happy, and Nora watched as he walked out of the room. She looked at Juice, wishing she could say sorry, but keeping from throwing up was a little more important. She couldn't even smile back at his hesitant smirk, as he waved a roll of paper towels in the air.

_**/-/-/-/**_

The suitcase jostled the bed and Nora sat down heavily, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. After Juice had painstakingly helped her clean up the cum, he'd been nice enough to strike up a conversation. Of course, it was a story about how he had to clean the shit off the pool table at the club house all the time when he was a prospect.

After that, he went back to whatever he'd been doing before. And while Nora probably should have been curious, she had just wanted to finish packing and get over to Eva's.

Now that she was there, all she wanted to do was sleep. Eva had even encouraged her to the moment she walked through the front door. The suitcase made a dull 'thud' as she pushed it off the bed and it landed on the floor. She curled up on her side, pulling the reaper blanket over her body and letting the distinct smell of man and motor oil lull her to sleep.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Rolling over, Nora read the neon red numbers on the alarm clock. 4am. She briefly wondered if Eva called the Library, before the headache kicked in and she pressed her arm over her eyes. She hadn't really expected a twenty-one hour nap, but it wasn't all that shocking either. After everything her mind needed a bit of a reprieve.

Flinging the blanket off, Nora sat up and ran her hands through her cropped hair, before getting up and heading for the kitchen. She didn't need a minute to realize where she was, the damage to her home was still very clear in her mind, so she wasn't about to hope it was all a bad dream.

She vaguely saw the TV screen glowing as she turned the light on over the stove, having to take a moment as she turned to the coffee maker and saw it was half empty. Her fingers tapped the counter thoughtfully. It was unlikely for Eva to be up. And while Lucia was a rebel, she doubted the woman thought drinking coffee and watching TV late into the night (or early morning) was wild. So that left one person.

She was a little ripe and all she wanted to do was tuck tail and run back to the room, but she needed something to dull the pounding in her head and Rachel's voice was there telling her to stop being a pussy.

So...

Nora found the Advil, poured her a cup, popped two pills into her mouth, swallowed a gulp of coffee, scalded her tongue, and stepped into the living room.

He glanced at her briefly before his eyes went back to the screen. And Nora took the moment to really look at him. Jeans and a wife-beater, feet chilling out on the coffee table clad in white socks, a cup of coffee in his hand as he lounged back on the couch.

Nora would have sat on the chair, but his sweatshirt and cut were thrown over it and she wasn't about to move them. Bracing herself, she walked over and sat on the other side of the couch, pulling her feet beneath her and taking a cautious sip.

The silence was awkward, but not necessarily uncomfortable. If that made any lick of sense. And as the seconds ticked by, Nora realized _why_ he was on the couch. His room had been occupied, even though Eva told her to sleep there, she'd taken his space and now she felt guilty.

Waving a hand to get his attention, she pointed to the hallway when he looked at her. At his blank expression, she settled the coffee cup between her thighs and pressing her palms together, making a sleeping gesture, then pointed back to the hallway.

"Nah, it's fine," he said, his voice just as rough at the early hour, and promptly looked back to the TV.

Nora didn't try to argue, their communication was rather limited anyway. So, she watched a couple minutes of the high speed chase on COPS until she finished her coffee and then stood up. She told herself to just keep going, to go back to the room, but she stopped in front of him and watched as he looked up at her with a curious brow. She didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth. Pulling away so he could see her face, she then mouthed '_thank you_'. For what exactly, she was still too tired to know.

Before anything could happen, Nora walked back to the room, still carrying the empty mug, but she just set it on the dresser. Laying down and covering up, she never intended to fall back asleep. She just wanted to rest her eyes for a while as the Advil battled her headache, but before she knew it, she was out.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Nora woke up a couple hours later and went about her same morning routine, only this time she popped in to say good morning to Lucia before she got into the shower. The water was scalding hot and her skin was bright red as she scrubbed her body with fervor. She would have stayed in until the water turned cold, but Nora didn't want to ruin anyone else's morning shower, so she stepped out and toweled off, before getting dressed for work and drying her hair.

Whatever trauma she endured, she'd missed enough days of work. Gary could only be so lenient and the library was already having issues with employees and work hours.

So, she walked into the kitchen with her shoulder's square and her head set on fighting Eva tooth and nail. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the four people grouped around the table. _God dammit, Eva_.

Lacey, Luther, and Vivica sat with Eva at the dining table, each of them with a steaming cup of coffee in front of them. She was just glad Happy wasn't there too. Lacey was the first to spot her, she stood immediately and pulled Nora into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Nor," she said, and it took Nora a minute before she returned the embrace.

When they pulled away from one another, Nora shrugged her shoulders. There wasn't anything Lacey could have done. "_It's okay_," she signed anyway, quickly making her way to the coffee machine and pouring her a cup.

She stirred the Splenda in slowly watching the dust-like particles evaporating, before turning around and meeting their doubtful stares. Luther started to open his mouth and Nora held up her hand, cutting him off efficiently, the look on her face was pleading. She didn't want to hear their pity. Shit happened. And she had to be strong and like Rachel would say, it could always get worse.

Nora just wanted some silence, and she got it as she leaned against the counter and tried to enjoy her coffee. She was thankful that her family stayed quiet and she watched them as they fought to keep their mouths shut. She had to hand it too them. They were a rowdy bunch who spoke their mind, and it was very difficult for them to keep their feelings inside. But, here they were, sipping their coffee in silence and holding back on the instinct to put in their two cents. It was very commendable and she loved them even more for it.

When her coffee was gone, Nora looked at the time. She washed out the cup and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, before she grabbed her stuff and left for work. Hoping like hell that their was enough stuff to do to keep her mind busy.

_**/-/-/-/**_

The day ahead had a few surprises. One, Juice had followed her to work and then continued to escort her home. When asked, he merely smiled at her and told her he was the only one who could understand her.

Two, Michelle was actually nice to her. Like Nora had been dropped into the Twilight Zone, nice. The blonde had been bizarre all day, chipper and happy like she'd discovered a fucking unicorn. Going so far as to buy Nora lunch and striking up a conversation. She even tried to ask what certain signs meant and it all had Nora completely flummoxed.

Three, Gary had been a complete asshole. So, that could have been a reason for Michelle's more than happy attitude. The moment she walked into work, he'd been on her ass. Where had she been all day yesterday? Um, sleeping. But she didn't tell him that. She'd gone and said there was a family emergency and he had the gall to say 'what family?' Seriously? Where was the guy who was overly touchy and just a bit seductive?

However, after going over the order list, Nora understood his mood change. A few shipments hadn't arrived on time because of computer issues and people were complaining about not getting their books. It wasn't like they were buying them, they were borrowing them. If someone wanted a book so bad, go to fucking Barnes and Noble.

And while Gary's attitude was explained, she still didn't like being around it and was more than happy to get home. The moment she pulled into the driveway, though, her relief at being home disappeared. Someone, a prospect, by what it said on the back of his cut was scrubbing at her front door. She puffed her cheeks out and tore her eyes away from the scene to watch Juice pull up beside her. Letting the air out, her bangs fluttered and she finally got out of the car.

"You a'ight?" he asked, dismounting the Harley.

Nora shrugged her shoulders. "_Not really_."

Juice stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "You're pretty tough to admit that," he said. Nora gave him a questioning look and he rolled his eyes. "Some chicks are clingy. And they cry. But, you? You're kinda butch-" when Nora narrowed her eyes, he shook his head and held up his hands as if backtracking. "No, no. Not in like a lesbian way. Not that that isn't okay..." Nora had to smile as he stumbled over his words. "I just mean," he sighed. "It's okay to not be okay. And you handle all this shit really well. Does that make sense?"

Nora looked over as the prospect grunted and she watched the large man wipe sweat from his forehead. "_Kinda_," she replied, giving Juice a small smile. And he returned it with a look of relief. Nora wondered just how Juice had become a Son. Aside from his head tats, he was just too... adorable? But she wasn't naive enough to think this man didn't have a dark side. That had happened once and she wouldn't make the same mistake again. Everyone had a dark side. Plain and simple.

With one last look at the prospect, Nora walked across the property line and toward Eva's front door. All she wanted to do was get back under the reaper blanket and take another twenty-one hour nap, preferably without a headache, so she didn't have to face Happy whenever he got back.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** I am so sorry for this GINORMOUS delay! I haven't forgotten this story by any means, seriously. But, life tends to creep up and tear my creativity down. I really wanted to write, like every day, but then when I sat down to, I'd go blank. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't put it into words. Ahem, writer's block... Then the fifth season of Sons started and I was like, 'okay, I need to get my shit together. I need to keep writing this story.' I don't think there was a day that went by that I didn't think about writing... So, I tried and this is the result. I hope this chapter isn't bad. I happen to think it's okay. I know it seems like Happy and Nora are taking their sweet time, and they are actually. I don't want them to just sleep with each other and then whoa-la Happily Ever After. Sure, they have slept together, but that was a bit of a fluke. Things were all crazy and what better way to calm down than to have hot wall-sex? With all that out of the way, Nora has issues. And certain things are going to happen before they bunk up. And they will be bunking up. So don't worry. Also... Tuesday's episode. I cried a whole hell of a lot. Thanks a lot, Sutter. Thanks a lot. Hope you all enjoy. However, I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. I'm hoping soon, but it all depends...


	10. It's A Little Bit Funny

**Chapter Ten - It's A Little Bit Funny  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**'IT'S A LITTLE BIT FUNNY'  
><strong>

After three days of all but ignoring her own house, Nora finally had the stones to walk up the porch steps where she proceeded to stare at the door. It had been scrubbed to the point that bits of white paint had chipped off, but there was still a tint of red. A reminder of what was once there.

"So..." Juice said awkwardly behind her. And the look she gave him over her shoulder was enough for him to leave it at that. The fact that he shut up, though, was actually sweet. Had it been Happy, he would have pushed by her and told her to get the fuck inside, already.

Phil had finished cleaning everything up yesterday and she repaid him with a heaping stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup, but hadn't dared to see his handy work until now. He'd been nice enough to tell her it wasn't perfect, he had to throw a lot of shit out, but he scrubbed the walls and her bedroom floor as best he could.

Her fingers touched the door knob five minutes later and with a twist, it opened. Counting down from ten, she took a deep breath and pushed the door wide open once she reached uno, stepping across the threshold and clamping down on the nerves that twirled in her stomach.

Phil had been right, while the floors were clear of debris, everything that had been broken was gone and her home looked bare. The living room itself only had the couch and TV stand. The urn was still on the mantel, but Rachel's photo was no longer in its frame. Instead, it was wedged between the urn and the wall. The walls themselves were the worst. Not all of the paint had come off, the red bleeding in and staining, some of the 'bitch's' were still visible, but it was mostly the same tint imbedded in the door.

She needed paint... Lots of it. And a coffee table. Maybe a TV. It all depended, because who knew when she was moving back in. If Eva had any say it would be never, and Lucia was quick to back it up.

Nora went throughout the house, making a mental list of everything she needed to get, and also appreciating just how much work Phil had put into cleaning shit up. The whole house smelt lemony, even her bedroom, but just being in there for a minute had made her feel sick. The memory of what she stepped in still very fresh. So, she quickly grabbed a few extra clothes and stuffed them in the trash bag Juice had gotten for her.

Bagging up some of the stuff from the bathroom, Nora realized that the moment she stepped into the house, all she felt was the overwhelming need to leave as quickly as possible. Feeling like a stranger in her own home made her stomach churn. Even as she stared down at the sink and remembered the moment Happy pushed her against it, the memory of fear and lust only seemed to make it worse.

With all the toiletries bagged, she raced out the door and found Juice on the porch, smoking. Nora's lips curled in distaste. Once she locked up, she handed Juice the bag with all her girly things and then signed, "_Wanna take a trip?_"

_**/-/-/-/**_

It had only taken ten minutes for her to put everything away at Eva's, and a second for her to throw Juice her keys as they got into the car and headed to Home Depot. The drive there was comical, if only because there Juice was with his mohawk and tattoos, a fierce looking man when the time called for it, but now his face was plastered with an excited grin, almost child-like, as he spoke about some knew computer software, all the while driving her beat up, _yellow_, Volkswagen bug. It was amazing he even fit inside.

When they finally got there, she went on inside while Juice got a cart. Nora made a b-line for the paint department, silently declined an offer to help from the guy behind the counter, as she looked at the color cards. She had already decided to stay away from anything pastel or neon. She needed neutral colors, something that spoke of the calm she desperately needed in her life.

She heard Juice coming before she saw him, the cart making a loud racket as he stood on the bottom step of the cart and sped her way, nearly falling when he came to a stop right beside her. The paint manager gave them a disapproving look.

"Find anything?" he asked with a boyish smile.

She fanned out the four color cards for him with a pleading look on her face and he chuckled before snatching up 'Violet Smoke'. It was a pretty color somewhere between tan and gray. Neutral and soothing.

"What about the front door?" The question nearly made her shoulders sag, she would have just gotten white, but with the red already stained on the door, it would bleed through in time. And she didn't really like looking at the cornucopia of color before her. It was a tad exasperating. There were too many choices.

Putting the other color cards away, she handed Juice 'Violet Smoke' and then signed. "_You pick. I trust you. Just nothing completely out there, alright? I'm going to see if they have any rugs on sale._"

"You sure?"

Nora nodded and took the cart with her, mouth opening in a silent laugh at the disappointed look he gave her. Like she had just taken his favorite toy away. Poor guy.

"I'll find you once the paint's mixed," he called after her and she waved a hand to show she heard.

Strolling throughout the store, she stopped a couple times. First, because she came upon some furniture and a coffee table caught her eye. It was pretty. Painted black and made of pine. It had a shelf and two drawers for extra storage. The price, however, was a little out of her budget. She only wanted to spend around two hundred bucks, if that. And the coffee table was two hundred and five.

With a sigh, she carried on. Any accent tables would have to wait.

She stopped for only a moment when she saw a bronze lamp. Small and cute with an off-white shade.

_Ugh_.

Nora continued to push the cart, nearly having to force herself when she saw things that would look good in her house. She didn't need new curtains or pillows with white and navy blue stripes. She needed paint and a rug. That's it.

So, it was only right that not one rug struck any interest. Looking through them all three times, before she even settled on one. It was plain, nothing much. Tan and tightly woven. And the description said it was stain, soil, and fade resistant. So, that was a plus.

"May I help you?"

Nora looked up and almost tucked in her chin, when she saw the guys eyes widen as they zoomed in on her neck. Scarves, she really needed to invest in some more. And then remember to wear them. She could almost see the questions swirling around in his head from his expression. His mouth hung open a little and she just knew he was wondering if she had had her throat slit.

Eh, well, technically speaking... It had been. By a nasty piece of windshield from her mother's Bentley.

"I'm sorry," he finally seemed to snap out of it. He was young, a teenager. Almost her brother's age, maybe. So, she wasn't surprised by his lack of tact. "Is there anything I can help you with today, ma'am?"

She smirked a little. Really? Ma'am? She was not old enough to be a ma'am. She was only a couple years older than him. Nora shook her head. "_No, thank you,_" she mouthed slowly, and then watched as his eyes once again widened.

She tried giving him a kind smile, before she looked back to the rug and tried to find it on the bottom shelf. Squatting down and finding the right one, she gave the end a two-handed tug and was met with some resistance. God, she really needed to work out more. She looked back up to maybe ask for some help, but the kid was already gone. She didn't blame him. Fuck. Nora frowned at the rolled up area rug, wrapped in plastic and ready to go. However, it needed to get into her cart...

With a couple silent grunts, she nearly broke a sweat getting the fucking thing not even halfway into the basket. Then, it decided to lean the other way, taking the cart with it. _No, no, no, no, no..._

"Whoa, hey," a hand shot out, catching the rug and another pushed the cart back on all wheels with a clatter. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes with a huff, Nora looked at Juice's amused smile. "Having trouble?" Jackass.

"_What gave you that impression?" _she signed irritably.

He laughed, before lifting the rug up and over his shoulder like it weighed next to nothing. Really? What was he on, steroids? Hell, his muscles were practically showing through his sweatshirt! It made her check out her own arms. They were small, even with the striped woven sweater she wore. It made her frown.

However, her frown wasn't there long. Nora's jaw just about dropped when Juice walked over to another cart. "Just leave that one there," he said with a nod to the cart she already had. But, she just stood next to it gaping like a fish.

"_Juice... What did you do?_" her hands finally moved.

He frowned for a moment, before he glanced at his cart and a smile lit his face. He looked so damn proud of himself. "Oh, I got the good kind. It's got primer in it and everything."

But it wasn't exactly the fact he'd gotten the expensive kind that had her so stunned. It was the fact that there were over eight gallons worth of paint sitting in the cart.

"_I can't afford all that._"

"Sure, you can," he responded, looking incredulous. Even going as far as to 'pfft'.

It kind of pissed her off. "_I'm not made of money, here, Juice. I don't make a shit load working as a librarian. Each of those are what, thirty bucks each?_"

His shoulder gave a minuscule shrug and he hitched the rug up his shoulder when it jostled a bit. "More or less. I wasn't going to let you pay," he said by way of explanation.

She could argue. She really had the ride away here, but his face looked put-out and she could see he would give her a hard time if she fought with him. He could look so much like a little boy at times, but there was this thing in his eyes, a flicker of steel, that told her to back off.

"_Why'd you get so much paint?_" Nora asked him instead.

"Why are you getting a rug?" he countered.

She couldn't help it, she smirked. "_I want to pull the carpet out of my bedroom. There should be wood planks beneath._" Nora raised an eyebrow. It was his turn.

"I thought we could paint your bedroom too. Figured you could use a change." Well, that was actually sweet. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm. He didn't even flinch, not even for her benefit. He did, however, snort. "Anyone ever tell you, you need to work out more? That was so weak."

_**/-/-/-/**_

Juice helped Nora drop everything off at the house, before they both made their way through Eva's front door. Nora was quick to start helping with dinner and Juice ducked out to the backyard once Eva stopped fretting over him, joining Happy for a cigarette.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Juice glanced up after lighting his cig, looking confused for a moment, before he sighed out a string of smoke and lifted a hand to his forehead, prodding around the gash that stretched from the bridge of his nose to the middle of his melon. "Fucking karma," when Happy just raised an eyebrow, Juice rolled his eyes and looked sheepish. "Hit my head getting out of her cage."

It was kind of embarrassing. He'd parked the car and all but demanded to race Nora to her front porch. He opened the door and BANG! His face collided with the metal frame. They left the shit in the entry way, before she forced him to sit still while she wiped up the blood and sprayed Bactine on the cut. The crap had burned like a mother and he whined like a baby.

Juice was just glad Happy was the silent type, he didn't ask anything else and he didn't jump his ass like Tig would have. After a moment of silence between them, just listening to Eva prattle off instructions from inside, Juice pulled out a wad of cash from his back pocket. "Here, man."

Happy raised an eyebrow at it, pulling the cigarette from his mouth as he took the bundle.

"She wouldn't take it. Nearly took my balls of getting too much paint and ruining her budget plan. She wouldn't even take the offer," he said, flicking some ash onto the ground.

"So fucking independent," Happy shook his head and gave the roll of money a sneer, before putting it in the pocket of his hoodie.

"I like her," Juice remarked, peeking at Happy out of the corner of his eye as he rocked back on the balls of his feet.

There was a long silence before Happy spoke again, smashing the cigarette butt beneath his shoe. "She's not cut out for this."

Juice looked at the killer. Actually looked at him. His face was hard set, more so than normal. And if Juice was really as stupid as everyone claimed, he would have called Hap out on it. "No one ever is in the beginning," was his reply, turning to observe the backyard and missing the shift in the other man's expression.

_**/-/-/-/**_

"We're headin' out," Juice's head appeared and Nora put her book down, sitting up a little further on the bed. Her eyebrow instantly went up, catching onto the 'we're'. The last few days, it was quite obvious neither of them wanted to leave the area unprotected. If Happy wasn't around Juice was always there. After dinner they'd both settled on the couch and watched the news, while her and Eva cleaned up. She'd gone to her room straight after.

"_Stay safe?_" she made it a question. While she hoped he would, she couldn't help thinking of another tan skinned man.

"Sure thing," he said, vaguely. Yep, whatever it was they were going to do, it was none of her business.

"_Thanks for going with me today. I'm sorry about your head_," Nora couldn't stop the wince if she wanted to. It stopped bleeding which was good and it didn't look like it needed any stitches... Eva hadn't liked the look of it, but she confirmed that she'd seen worse.

"Juice!" Happy.

Juice looked over his shoulder and then shot her a grin. "No problem. Gotta go. See ya later. Maybe tomorrow we'll have a Friends marathon or somethin'?"

"_Alright._"

"Cool," he declared with that boyish smile.

"Juice! We gotta go!"

"I'm coming!" Juice hollered, shaking his head. "I better hit it before your man skins me alive." Nora's mouth opened on instinct and she raised her hands to correct him, but he ducked out before she could even get her fingers moving.

It wasn't five second later that she heard their Harley's start up. And she listened until all that was left behind was the echo in her ears. She sighed and picked up her book.

_'Anthony turned over sleepily in his bed...'_

Once, twice, she read the line over thirty times before she heard the soft knock on her door. She couldn't exactly respond, but she sat back up and was surprised when the door opened and Lucia's face greeted her.

"_What are you-_" she started before remembering Lucia didn't know Sign.

"Oh, calm down, _mija_," she demanded and slowly made her way over, sitting on the edge of the bed. With two books in her hands. She looked tired, her make-up had been washed off recently and she smelled a bit like pumpkin spice. Her nightgown was bright blue, though, and the scarf around her head was a brilliant green, it gave life to her dreary face. A face Nora just now noticed was a tad more haggard than she'd ever seen before.

Lucia raised one of the books and Nora read the title: '_Signing for Dummies_'. She was kind of shocked. "I had Eva go buy it. We've been learning together. Would have thought that woman would have learned when you first came into her life..." Lucia shook her headed and rolled her eyes.

Nora grabbed the paper and pen from the bedside table, scribbling quickly, before she showed her.

"_That's very sweet. You didn't have to do that. I don't mind writing down my responses._" While it would be a lot less difficult for everyone to just know Sign, she couldn't expect that out of people, especially Lucia. It might have been because she was in remission that Nora didn't want Lucia to stress herself over learning something like ASL. It wasn't exactly something you could master overnight. Just like any language, it took time.

Lucia smiled at her, a full-fledged smile she hadn't seen before and Nora briefly wondered what a smile like that would look like on her son. If Happy could even smile, that was. "_It's okay_," Lucia's fingers moved slowly as she both said it and signed at the same time.

Nora didn't have words. It was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her since Rachel's death.

"What's this?" Lucia then asked, picking up the book Nora was reading. "_The Beautiful and Damned_? You like the classics then?" Her thin eyebrow arched.

Nora shrugged her shoulder with a nod.

"I think I read this in high school," Lucia commented, turning the book over in her hand. "It was depressing and didn't have an ounce of smut," she said it like it was a bad thing and Nora couldn't stop from smiling. "Here," instead of handing her back Fitzgerald, she gave Nora the other book she'd brought with her. It was small, paperback, and had a woman biting a man's neck on the cover. "Read this. The author is a godsend. The plot is actually quite good and the smut will no doubt soak your panties," Nora's head snapped up and wide eyes found Lucia with a smirk on her lips. "When you're done, I'll give you the next one. You need something to hold you over until my son snaps."

**TBC.**

**A/N: **You guys are awesome. There isn't any Happy/Nora in this chapter I know, so I hope you aren't too mad, but I'm deepening the bond between her and Juice. I just really want them to be friends. You're all so nice, I just hope you like this chapter and aren't disappointed. I'm rather disappointed in myself for not diving in deeper and letting RL shit get in the way of me finishing this. Don't worry, there are a lot more chapters to come. I actually have a Halloween chapter in mind. I really wanted to get it to you guys ON Halloween, but since it's tomorrow, I doubt I will. I hope it won't take longer than a month this time. I'll try to get it to you guys as soon as possible. Please, enjoy.**  
><strong>


	11. This Is Hallowe'en

**Chapter Eleven - This Is Hallowe'en  
><strong>

**Title: **Shelter

**Author**: sweetestsadness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Kurt Sutter's amazing creation or characters. I do have a few characters I have created, but I'm sure you can separate the two.

**Pairing:** HappyxNora

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Language, and adult concepts.

**Summary:** A tattooed man moves in next door and Nora's world is turned upside down.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**'THIS IS HALLOWE'EN'  
><strong>

Nora wasn't emotionally ready for Halloween. Or Samhain, as Rachel had insisted it be called. Ever since Nora arrived in Oakland, Halloween had been the Holiday most looked forward to every year. Costumes were always planned at least four months in advance, they stocked up on candy as soon as the stores started selling the big bags, and the pile of decorations they had in the garage always seemed to get bigger as years passed.

Samhain for them was bigger than Christmas. It was _their_ Holiday. They never stayed home to answer the door for kids, instead leaving a big plastic cauldron full of candy out front for trick-o-treaters to gorge themselves on. While they went out and did their own guising. And depending on Rachel's mood, they would sometimes egg cars or TP houses.

When Rachel found out she had cancer, she didn't stop the tradition until the very last year. She'd been too tired and bed ridden to get into the spirit of Halloween. Her last treatment of chemo had completely knocked her on her ass, so they'd snuggled on the couch and had a Frankenstein marathon.

So, it was kind of understandable that she forgot the promise she made Lacey last year about a party. Nora was surprised to see Lacey on the other side of the door when she answered it. Practically begged the other girl if she could take a rain check. They could always go to a party next year, right?

Apparently not.

While it was Monday, both her and Lacey were off and the library would be closing early anyway. So, she couldn't make the whole 'I gotta work' excuse. Eva practically forced her in the chair while Lacey did her make-up and hair. Lucia got a good laugh out of it, and even came into the kitchen to be part of the conversation.

"_Where's Vi_?"

Nora didn't know much about Lacey's sister other than she had three children, all boys, and her husband was a Son from the Fresno charter. It would have seemed more likely for Nora to be friends with Viola Foote-Clarke since they were closer in age, but she'd only ever met the youngest of Vivica's children twice. Viola was always on the go, trying to get away from her family, while Lacey and the boys stuck to Vivica like glue.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "She _just_ got to Charming. She text me saying she couldn't make it, she's gonna help set up and shit. But, we're still all going to be the same thing, we're meeting her at the clubhouse." Oh, right. This was a Sons party, she forgot about that too...

_Great._

"What exactly are you going to be?" Lucia asked, fingering a black feathered mask, while Eva held up a pair of black wings. That was actually a good question, because Nora didn't have a clue as to what was in the garment bags. She would have guessed fallen angels if the wings weren't so bird-like...

Lacey's smile was a little off putting and Nora had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she identified as dread.

_**/-/-/-/**_

"_I hate you_," Nora signed after she slammed the car door shut. Lacey had parked down the street, but you could still hear the music from the party going on in the TM parking lot, there was laughter too and girly screams. Or maybe that was children? Was there children at this party?

"You love me," Lacey replied, rounding her car.

"_I can't believe you made me wear this_."

Lacey rolled her eyes and caught Nora's arm. "Hey, don't get your panties in a twist. And I didn't make you wear anything. Eva's the one who told you if you took it off, she'd burn all your clothes."

Nora leveled Lacey with a glare, which she could do now with the five inch heel boots she was trying not to fall over in. "_Because of you, I'm not wearing panties_."

"Shut up. It's Halloween and you look sexy. This is the one night you're supposed to get out of your comfort zone and explore. And a little FYI... Vi put these costumes together." Lacey's smile was sugary sweet and her tone was just a tad patronizing.

Nora rolled her eyes this time around and they locked arms, before heading towards the music. The closer they got the more she could feel the beat vibrate through her body, she could only imagine what it was like to stand near the speakers. The whole while she was talking herself up, creating more confidense then she felt.

Lacey was right, though. She did look sexy. Vi had chosen some rather choice pieces; fishnets, leather high-wasted cut-off shorts that were more like a pair of leather briefs, and a black lace bustier with black bird wings. And Lacey had done wonders on her make-up; Nora's cheeks were pale with very little blush, her lips were painted black, and her eyes were darkly shadowed with black feathers. Hell, she felt sexy. And that was enough to get her through the gate.

The minute she felt eyes on her, she could feel the insecurities creep up. That was, until Lacey elbowed her in the ribs and practically spat at her. "Don't even think about it. What would Rachel say? You are a sexy bitch, you strut that shit, or I'll wallop your lily white ass."

Rachel had actually said that once too. Nora had been seventeen and the three of them had dressed up like cigarette girls. Nora's boobs were all but spilling out of her dress, she'd been the shy sort then, right up until Rachel snapped at her. Needless to say, Nora did not get walloped then and she sure as hell wasn't going to now. She was twenty-two for Christ's sake.

Lacey pulled her through Teller-Morrow and Nora was surprised when a couple girls glared at them, it wasn't until that moment that she understood the irony of their costumes. So, she smiled back at them with a false sense of cheer. It wasn't until they found their third bird, that Lacey finally let go of her arm.

"Vi?"

The girl turned around. While Nora wore shorts and Lacey was wearing leather pants, Viola Foote-Clarke was wearing a slip of a skirt, but she was no doubt the missing part of their trio.

"Lace!" Vi broke out into a smile and did a little jump that jostled the baby in her arms. Viola had the same physique and skin tone as her sister, only her eyes were further apart and her lips were a bit thinner. The sisters embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years, but the baby in Vi's arms couldn't be more than three months old, so it was just that they hand a more profound bound then Vi had with the rest of her family. "And Nora! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages," she exclaimed and Nora was almost scared when she was crushed into a one armed hug. If only because she didn't want to accidentally squish the baby.

When Vi stepped back, she smiled at the both of them with a happy sigh. "Ten's around here somewhere. I think he went inside to get a beer," she said, fixing her hold on the baby cradled in her arms. The newest addition to the Clarke family. If Nora remembered correctly, Lacey had said his name was Noah Vandross.

"Where's Will and Danny?" Lacey asked, glancing around the parking lot for her other nephews. It sure had changed since she was here last time. While the bikes were all lined up like before, the garage was closed up, there were Halloween decoration galore, and a bounce house set off to a corner, which seemed to be getting the attention of the adults as well as the kids. _Huh._

"They're with the prospect," Vi gave Lacey a mischievous grin and pointed over to the playground where a couple of kids were playing. Nora saw Phil sitting on a bench holding a baby and another man with side-burns and long auburn hair running after a couple of kids with fake Wolverine claws, making them giggle. "He asks about you, ya know?"

Nora's eyebrows raised, lifting the feathers with them as she turned to Lacey curiously. "_Lacey, you got some splainin' to do_," she signed, unable to stop the smirk on her face.

It was dark out, but they were under enough light to see Lacey's eyes roll and the corners of her mouth twitch. She was excited, Nora noticed, but she was trying to contain it.

Lacey kept her mouth shut and before either Nora or Viola could press her into some kind of confession, an arm wrapped around Vi's shoulder. The arm was connected to a man as pale as her, his Scream mask resting on top of his head as he took a drink from his can of beer. He was clean shaven, but she could see the tattoos creeping up his neck.

"Lacey," he said stiffly and Nora noticed Lacey's body tense.

"Ten."

"Good to see you finally found who you really are," he said, eying her costume.

"And it's nice to see nothing changes. You're still a dick," Lacey smiled grimly, tilting her head.

"You like it so much, get on your knees and suck it," he said stepping forward. Nora had to urge to make him back off, but Lacey was standing infront of her within seconds and right up in 'Ten's' face.

"Why don't you eat me first," she spat.

Nora's eyes were comically wide and she looked at Vi only to see the other girl roll her eyes. The Foote women seemed to do that _a lot_. And before she knew it Lacey and Ten were hugging and laughing so hard, Lacey was wiping tears from her eyes when they parted.

_What the fuck?_

"Good to see you, sis," Ten declared, smiling widely and making him more attractive than before.

"Yeah, you to," replied Lacey as she slugged his arm.

Viola slid up next to Nora, patting her arm as if it would help. "It's okay, it's a bit confusing, but it happens every time they see each other," she then turned an amused eye to her husband. "Tennessee Clarke, where did those nice southern manners run off to? Introduce yourself to Nora like a gentleman." The man actually looked sheepish.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Tennessee Clarke was actually quite nice. Almost like Juice, only not Puerto Rican. He was a talker that was for sure. Nora had learned he was actually born in Tennessee. In Oak Ridge, to be exact. His mother's name was Elaine and his father was William. His dad died a few years back so he was glad they'd named their first born after him. And much to Viola's dislike, he wanted another kid, hopefully a girl so they could name her Vivienne Elaine Clarke.

Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk...

Nora finally excused herself to get something to drink and she heard Lacey interpret for her, before she disappeared inside the clubhouse. The warmth was a nice change to the cool October air and while there were heaters outside, the goose flesh along her arms was now gone.

She headed to the bar with determination, she was fucking thirsty. It might have just been her nerves, but she'd never wanted a beer so much in her life. Which was kind of odd. She was more into grapes than hops. But she wanted the bitterness of a beer so bad, her mouth was watering. Yeah, it was nerves. She didn't like the setting she was in so much, it reminded her too much of her time with Esai for it to be comfortable. Even though Viola and Ten were nice, she couldn't expect that out of everybody.

And just as life would have it, Nora's shoulder collided harshly with another when she caught a bald head out of her peripheral. Turning quickly, she started to sign with wide sincere eyes just as the brunette opened her mouth. "_I'm so sorry."_

The woman paused, mouth agape, eyebrows lifting high on her forehead. She looked near Lacey's age, brown hair, it was too dim to make out her eyes, but they looked dark too. She was definitely dressed more modestly than Nora, in black jeans and a corset-like top. She could also just make out the tips of vampire fangs. The kind you glued to your teeth, not the plastic ones that scratched your gums.

"Nora!" Juice appeared out of nowhere, his arm going around her shoulders, careful of her wings. "Everything, all right here, Doc?" he asked looking at the woman a little cautiously. Doc?

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, her head going up and down in affirmation. "We just bumped into each other. It's not a big deal," she smiled then, and Nora felt a little better.

"_It was my fault._ _Can you tell her sorry for me? I don't think she knows ASL_," asked Nora, actually looking at Juice and nearly balking. His mohawk was red and he had on a kilt. Well, that was different. Then again, she looked like a feathery dominatrix. All she needed was a whip and a paddle, maybe some hot wax...

"She's sorry," Juice shot 'Doc' a grin. "Tara this is Nora. Nora. Tara. She's Jax's Old Lady," he said by way of explanation.

"_Jax? Blonde hair and VP patch?_" Nora asked, eyebrows drawn up.

"Yup," Juice nodded happily.

"_He's nice_," Nora commented with a nod, returning Tara's smile.

Juice laughed and then translated.

With a snort Tara replied, "He sure is." Her face got a little puzzled as she stared at her in wonder. It was unsettling. "Wow. Sorry, it's just... You're so young. When Jax told me about you, I just didn't realize. I thought you'd be more..."

"Butch?" Juice filled in helpfully. Nora punched his gut. "So weak," he chortled and she flexed her fingers a little. _Ow_. What were his abs made out of? Steel?

"_Jackass_," she told him.

Tara looked amused, before she spoke. "What are you exactly? You look like a bird, but..." she circled a finger around her own face

Nora looked down at herself. Leather, lace, and feathers. There was also the dribble of fake blood down her chin... "_I'm a crow eater_," she signed and Juice just about burst. She was thankful he wasn't drinking anything, because he would have spit it everywhere. When he was finally able to translate what she said, Tara couldn't stop from laughing either.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Nora stayed inside from then on. Juice joined her at the bar, but Tara had to go check on her kids. It was quite obvious children were not aloud inside. People were dancing, but others were doing things in the corners and on the couch that no child should see. Nora kept her eyes averted. Either looking at Juice or at the bottle in her hand.

She did of course smile at those who came along and helped themselves to a drink or those Juice introduced her too. Some of them she'd already met, either from the meeting here at TM or the one that took place in her kitchen. He didn't introduce her to any of the women other than Tara, she noticed and briefly wondered 'why?'

A hand touched her shoulder, resting heavily and Nora turned to find a warm smile that didn't reach the ice blue eyes of their owner. Clay. She managed a small smile for him, she was in his domain after all.

"Didn't expect to see you here, darlin'," he admitted, looking over her costume with a smirk.

"She came with a friend," Juice replied for her.

"Friend?" he looked at Juice curiously.

"Ten's sister-in-law."

Clay's head lifted as if to say 'aw', but then he smiled down at her and held out his hand. "Wanna dance?" Nora looked at his hand, eyes widening momentarily. But, she sucked it up and took it. He didn't have to ask, and while she wouldn't trust Clay Morrow as far as she could throw him, she wasn't going to disrespect him on his own turf. She'd made that mistake with Alvarez.

Nora let him pull her out to the middle of the room, peeking over her shoulder at Juice, who just held two thumbs up. Clay pulled her in close, his hand still grasping her right one. She lifted her left to his shoulder, while he moved them to the beat of the song. She recognized it as The Rolling Stones. It was fast paced, but Clay had them swaying to it languidly. She was just glad for the couple inches he left between them.

"Heard you've settled in at Hap's. You doin' good?" Nora looked up at the question, while she had on heels, Clay still had a good couple inches on her. She shrugged her shoulders with a nod. She was trying. She helped Eva with meals to pay for the hospitality. The woman wouldn't take her money, so...

"How about that van?" he asked, peering down at her. "Seen it around lately?"

His voice was concerned, but it didn't reach his eyes. That was why she didn't trust the man. He put on a good front, it would have been believable maybe a couple years ago, but not now. She learned to be cautious after her stint with the Mayans. She had to, it was part of her basic instinct now. She couldn't be naïve with a man like Clay Morrow.

Nora shook her head. She hadn't seen the van at all actually. And she'd been keeping an eye out for it ever since she shot the Russian.

"Good. That's good," he said, looking over her head for a moment, as if contemplating. "If you do, you be sure to let us know. You're a friend of the club now. Almost family from what I hear and we take care of family," he smiled down at her and Nora forced a smile in return. She didn't believe a word of it. Clay had something on her and he was going to keep her close in case the club needed a scapegoat. "She's all yours," Nora frowned when he spun her, nearly spraining her ankle as she collided with a firm chest.

Glancing up she was met with a werewolf mask. All she could see of the man within was his dark eyes. His arms wrapped around her, hands rough as his fingers dug into her hips and pulled her closer. Her fingers finding purchase on his shoulders. One glance at the tiger tattoo on his arm made her tense, but his body was familiar as she was pressed against it.

_Happy._

Her body practically hummed at the very thought, and her shoulders shook on the shiver that ran up her spine. His face was covered, but she knew it was him, from the tiger that prowled down his left arm to his height. His presence always affected her and it wasn't any different now. She hadn't seen him much over the last couple weeks. She found him sleeping on the couch a couple times, but he'd been holed up in Charming for a good part.

Being so close to him now, she couldn't help thinking back to the night she'd killed for him. He'd taken her against the wall so deliciously and then continued to surprise her in the bedroom. Since that night, he hadn't touched her again. Everyone had their own opinion about it, but Nora was sure it was only a one time thing. Even when Happy persisted to take care of her. Because that's exactly what he'd been doing.

The thought made her pause. He _had_ been taking care of her. He'd gotten the pre-pay for her safety. He made sure she bathed after finding her wrist deep in Rachel's ashes and then proceeded to make decisions for her as he made sure she was staying at Eva's until further notice. He'd been one hell of a bastard, but he'd been the one to make sure she was safe.

Her fingers overlapped as they found the back of Happy's neck. This closeness between them now was surprising in itself and Nora wasn't going to take it for granted. Her cheek came to rest just below his shoulder, more than likely smearing her blush on his white t-shirt as she took in his smell. Alcohol, smoke, and something just purely male. It might have been from the beer, but she rubbed her nose against him a couple times.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Happy leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, feeling the warm mouth wrap around him and move so fucking good along his dick. He imagined Nora, her sweet thighs wrapped around his hips, her doe-like eyes, and the shake her mouth made when she came. His hand found the back of the girl's head, snaking into the locks harshly. The hair was too long, sticking to his hand with the amount of product in it.

He looked down at the crow eater. On her knees and sucking him off. She was the first girl he saw after handing Nora off to Juice. The girl almost fell asleep on him, her body pressed so tight to his, and then she'd gone and rubbed her nose against him, sniffing him like a little bitch. It made him hard and she'd looked at him in confusion when he passed her along to his brother.

Looking down at the girl he chose, he felt his stomach roll. She wasn't even blonde. Her hair was a mousy brown and she was dressed like a fucking chick from the 30s. What were they called? Flappers?

Nora's costume tonight had been both arousing and amusing. And he wished the red lips around him were a pair of black ones instead. He'd never thought black lipstick could be such a turn on, let alone the feathers that had been around her eyes. And those bird wings...

Happy came with a grunt, closing his eyes and holding the girl's head still as he thrust into her mouth a good two more times, imagining Nora legs in those fucking fishnets. He shoved the girl back, hearing her scramble to her feet as he zipped his pants up. He didn't look at her, let alone speak to her as he fixed his mask and left the alley.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Again, you all are so fucking amazing! Really! I'm not to sure about this chapter. I pushed it out though, because I had this idea and couldn't pass it up. However, I understand if you think it's shit. I really do. I'm my own worst enemy, have you noticed? There's a little bit of Happy/Nora fluff... Ugh. No, Happy and 'fluff' should not be in the same sentence, but anywho, they have a moment! I do hope you guys enjoy this and keep up the reviews! They are my fuel!  
><strong>


End file.
